My Treasure is You
by Neola.20
Summary: Alfred, Almirante de la marina odia a los piratas, ¿pero qué pasará cuando uno de estos resulta ser la persona que ha buscado toda su vida? USUKUS y otros. AU Piratas.
1. Prologo

***Disclaimer: los personajes de Hetalia no son míos (lamentablemente) son pertenencia ****de**_** Hidekazu Himaruya***_

Titulo: My Treasure is You

Genero: Romance, Acción, Aventura, Amistad, Drama(?)

Parejas: USUKUS (principal), Franada, Gerita, , Grecia/Japon, Lituania/Polonia

Rating: T (posible M en el futuro)

Advertencias: AU. Piratas, traición, imaginación pervertida de la escritora ^_^

Resumen: Alfred, Almirante de la marina odia a los piratas, ¿pero que pasara cunado uno de estos resulta ser la persona que ha buscado toda su vida?

* * *

Era un día maravilloso en Saint Paul, el cielo estaba despejado con un azul hermoso que se combinaba y confundía perfectamente con el mar que bañaba a la agitada ciudad. La imagen que proyectaba la ciudad y puerto más grande de la zona era digna para servir de inspiración a cualquier artista. Pero entre tanta belleza, había algo que causaba oscuridad: piratas.

Así es, en el puerto de Saint Paul, ese mismo día estaba siendo atacado por piratas. Muchos de estos y muy crueles, robaban, saqueaban, herían, quemaban y mataban todo lo que se le cruzaba por su paso, sin importarles si sus victimas fueren mujeres, niños o ancianos. La situación era insostenible, la Armada del país no hacia su aparición, los pobladores de la ciudad se sentían condenados.

Entre todo el caos, dos niños trataban de huir de los piratas que le perseguían, buscando a sus padres o cualquiera que le pudiese ayudar, pero nadie estaba ahí para salvarlos. Uno de los chicos, el mayor tiraba fuertemente al menor para que apurase su paso, el pirata que les perseguía con espada en mano, les estaba a punto de alcanzar.

-¡Al, apúrate por favor!

-P-pero, Artie, me duelen las piernas, tengo miedo…

-Tenemos que encontrar a tu mamá y--

El chico mayor fue interrumpido, ya que en ese momento, otro pirata apareció por delante de ellos, dejando a los chicos entre medio de ambos piratas. Ambos villanos se acercaban peligrosamente a los menores, cuando el mayor de ellos encontró una salida por entremedio de un callejón muy estrecho, tirando de las manos del otro niño, corrieron hacia el callejón, pero aun siendo perseguidos por los piratas, que al parecer querían algo de uno de los menores. Al final del callejón, para la suerte de ambos niños, había reunido un grupo de habitantes de la ciudad que se disponían a huir en un vehiculo, pero llegar hacia ellos no seria tan fácil.

Antes de poder salir del callejón, habían unas cajas que apiñadas eran muy altas, por lo que el mayor tomo en brazos al menor y le subió a ellas, se disponía a subir él, con un poco de dificultada, cuando un disparo se escucha, proveniente de la arma de uno de los piratas que le perseguían, quien dio en Arthur, haciendo que cayese al piso con un golpe seco.

-¡Artie! No… ¡ARTHUR!- Grito el Alfred desde arriba de las cajas, se disponía a bajar para ayudar a su amigo caído.

-¡No bajes! E-estoy bien… solo me rozo… - dijo con mucha dificultad Arthur desde el piso, para luego voltear su cabeza y ver que ambos piratas se acercaban donde ellos

- ¡Alfred, huye, ve a pedir ayuda a ellos! ¡Rápido!

-¡N-no m-me iré sin ti!

-¡A-alfred! Por favor, vete…

-¡NO!

En un movimiento rápido, Arthur se para con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que más sangre salga de su costado derecho, y sube una de las cajas, lo suficiente para estar cara a cara con el pequeño Alfred.

-Alfred, estaré bien, toma…- le dijo mientras le entregaba un reloj de bolsillo, perteneciente a la familia de Arthur –Cuídalo, y cuando nos volvamos a ver, me lo entregas, ¿bien?- al decir estas palabras, el pequeño Alfred, se quedo completamente pasmado, con su cara llena de lagrimas, trato de decirle a Arthur que el no le dejaría, pero Arthur previo aquello, por lo que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban empujo a Alfred hacia al otro lado de las cajas, rezando para que los habitantes que se disponían huir vieran a Alfred y se lo llevaran con él. Después, debido a la pedida de sangre y al cansancio excesivo, volvió a caer para ver justo a los piratas llegar junto a él con una sonrisa maligna en sus caras.

-Oye, uno de los mocosos escapo, le voy a buscar…- dijo un de los piratas acercándose a las cajas, por lo que fue detenido por Arthur, quien con sus ultimas fuerzas, se levanto y mordió en el brazo al pirata, haciendo que este tirase su espada por el dolor.

- ¡ARGG! ¡Maldito mocoso, te matare!- dijo el pirata, pero Arthur a un no soltaba al hombre, por lo que el otro pirata tomo un palo que había cerca y le dio un golpe en la cabeza de Arthur, haciendo que el niño, pediese la conciencia. El ultimo pensamiento que tuvo antes de que todo se pusiese negro, fue que Alfred este bien.

_______________

Mientras tanto, Alfred después de ser botado por Arthur, trataba de subir las cajas para ayudar a sus amigos, especialmente a sentir que los pasos de los piratas que le perseguían se acercaban a Arthur, pero justo en ese momento, una de las personas que se disponía a huir vio al pequeño, por lo que sin pensarlo se metió al callejón y tomó a Alfred sin escuchas las suplicas de este para que le soltara o ayudara a Arthur. Así, Alfred fue metido a la fuerza al vehiculo de escape llorando como si hubiese mañana, lo único que repetía entre los sollozos era el nombre de su amigo, para luego, entre lagrimas quedarse dormido.

* * *

¡¡Mi segunda Historia!!

Se que no he actualizado la otra, pero no podía escribir nada sino me sacaba esta idea de la cabeza, esta historia me tenia quitado hasta el sueño ¬¬

Este es un prologo, pronto el capitulo 1. (En algunos horas más)

Cualquier cosa, dudas, advertencias, comentarios, recomendaciones, cartas de asesinato, amenazas, Té, un Review por favor =)

P.D.: cualquier falta de ortografía o cambio de nombre, es culpa de Word, no mío.


	2. Chapter 1

Aquí es primer capitulo, ¡Gracias por los Review!

***Disclaimer: los personajes de Hetalia no son míos (lamentablemente) son pertenencia ****de**_** Hidekazu Himaruya***_

* * *

**~15 años después~**

Un joven corría por la base de la Marina, estaba atrasado para una reunión de suma importancia que tenia con sus superiores, pero justo la noche antes decidió jugar todos esos juegos que tenia en su habitación, la verdad la emoción de su primera reunión seria con sus jefes le tenia nervioso, especialmente cuando le iban a dar su primera misión como Almirante.

Así es, a pesar de lo joven que podía ser Alfred F. Jones, él ya era un Almirante. Con sus 20 años a cuesta, se esforzó mucho para ganarse el cargo, enlistándose muy joven a las fuerzas armadas, con solo 8 años. Pero, ¿Cómo alguien tan joven y que parecía tan inexperto puede tener ese cargo tan alto y poderoso?, la respuesta era simple: venganza, o como a él mismo le gustaba decirle: justicia.

Alfred fue uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de la tragedia de Saint Paul hace 15 años, Puerto que fue atacado por los piratas _Cruise Cross, _tal vez no la tripulación más fuerte pero si uno de las más sangrientas, tripulación que 15 años después ya no existía, para la súbita desilusión de Alfred. Entonces tú preguntaras por qué quiere todavía venganza, y eso es porque aun hay piratas. Alfred odia a los piratas, y él como el Hero que es los eliminara a todos.

Pero, había una razón más personal aun más que la anterior, y era que quería saber que paso con su salvado y amigo, quería saber el paradero de Arthur. Pero aquello se le hacia difícil, especialmente al no saber mucho de él, solo el nombre y los recuerdos de cuando pasaron juntos jugando y divirtiéndose. Además, había una alta posibilidad de que Artie estuviese muerto, posibilidad que él negaba.

Al llegar a la sala de reunión, se percato que esta ya había empezado, pero eso no significo que entrada igualmente sin delicadeza alguna, con un "¡Aquí esta el Hero!" se sentó en su lugar, todos los demás asistentes pusieron sus ojos en blanco o suspiraron resignadamente, al final de cuenta no era primera vez que el Almirante Jones hacia eso.

- Almirante Jones, ¿sabes la hora que es? ¡La reunión debió haber empezado hace 4 minutos!- dijo muy enojado Ludwig Beilschmidt, también Almirante.

- Ya, ya, tranquilo Ludwig aru, que ya todos sabemos como es Alfred aru- dijo Wang Yao, el Almirante General y superior de Alfred, la verdad, la relación con Yao con Alfred era buena, Yao siempre creyó que Alfred seria alguien grande dentro de las Fuerzas Armadas.

- Bien, señores, no les llame aquí para que se pusiesen a discutir. Si por algo mande a llamar a los 2 Almirante generales y a 3 Almirantes con sus Vicealmirantes, fue para tratar de encontrar una solución a los problemas que últimamente se han generados con los piratas- explico el jefe de todos los que se encontraba presentes, y máxima autoridad de las fuerzas armadas, Germania, el Capitán General.- Como ustedes deben saber, desde que la tripulación pirata del capitán Roma se disolvió, han nacido 2 nuevas tripulaciones cuyos capitanes fueron discípulos de Roma, por lo que son un verdadero peligro para la sociedad. Últimamente, ambas tripulaciones han hecho exhibición de su poder, derrotando a otras tripulaciones piratas y causando un gran problema a la marina. Ambas tripulaciones ya se han hecho conocidas por todo el mundo y ya han causado temor en la población.

-¡Eso no lo podemos permitir! Como el hero que soy, no dejare que esos delincuentes sucios causen más daño a las personas.- interrumpió Alfred, causando que de nuevo los asistente de la reunión pusiesen sus ojos en blanco, la verdad sea dicha, que desde que escucho que la tripulación del capitán Roma si había disuelto, su preocupación se hizo estallar, siendo esta la única tripulación que podía decirle algo sobre Artie, siendo ellos los que derrotaron a los piratas _Cruise Cross_, horas después de que estos terminasen de asaltar Saint Paul, llevándose con ellos todos los tesoros y los prisioneros.

Después de aquella interrupción, Germania siguió con su explicación –La verdad, en estos momentos no sabemos que hacer, ya que no hay mucha información sobre los capitanes o sobre la tripulación pirata, sólo se sabe que el capitán de una se hace llamar España, y el otro capitán England. Y que ambos capitanes son enemigos. Según el plan que he generado con la ayuda de mis subordinados, he decidido que primero que generar un ataque directo debemos averiguar sobre nuestros enemigos.

-Pero, ¿Cómo conseguiremos esa información? Si ni siquiera nuestros informantes podían decirnos mucho.- comento el otro Almirante, Heracles Karpusi, quien recién se habia despertado.

-Ahí yace el problema, Almirante Heracles, no conseguiremos información de nuestros soplones, ya que estos mismos tienen miedo de las acciones de estos piratas.

- ¿Y si hacemos que alguien de nuestro lado se infiltre en ambas tripulaciones aru?

- Pensé en aquello, pero no quiero arriesgar a nadie de los nuestros.

-Pero, esa es la única solución que puede haber, así se conseguiría información de primera mano e idearíamos un plan para que nuestro espía-kun salga salvo y sano, o por lo menos completo.- dijo el otro Almirante General, Ivan Braginski, un hombre que con su sonrisa infantil pero demoníaca congelaba la sangre de cualquiera. Alfred más de una vez se pregunto que hacia ese hombre en el lado de los "buenos".

-¡Ya se! Yo me puedo infiltrar en una de las tripulaciones, y con mis grandiosas habilidades de espía, podría obtener toda la información necesaria.- Alfred se ofreció a si mismo como carnada. Ludwig se disponía a decirle que eso no se podía hacer o mejor dicho no se debería hacer, por el cargo que tenia Alfred. Pero a Germania le parecía buena idea, nadie sospecharía de un chico de 20 años, además el confiaba en él.

-Esta bien, Almirante Jones, te daré esta misión a ti, pero no iras solo, elige a uno de tu subordinados de más confianza para que te acompañe a esta misión. Mañana te daremos los detalles de esta, por lo pronto prepárate, por que no será fácil y no quiero verte arruinar esta misión y que provoques tu propia muerte.

-¡Si, señor! Prometo cumplir con sus expectativas.

* * *

Luego de la reunión, Alfred, caminaba felizmente hacia su restaurant favorito, un lugar llamado McDonal's, donde vendían las mejores hamburguesas del mundo. Mientras se dirigía al lugar, pensaba sobre su misión, la verdad el se veía capacitado, sólo tenia que actuar como los piratas y ganarse la confianza del capitán para que le suelte alguna información, ¡era todo muy sencillo!. Y de paso, podía averiguar, algo sobre Artie, esperaba que alguien a bordo de la tripulación haya pertenecido a la tripulación de Roma.

Alfred, por fin sentía que la vida le sonreía, estaba a un paso de lograr sus metas y sueño, claro no fue fácil poder acceder a ellas, tuvo que pasar por muchos problemas, como convencer a su padre de que no quería seguir en el negocio del comercio y que a cambio quería enlistarse en la marina, su padre, por supuesto no quería eso, por lo Alfred simplemente huyo, dejando a su padre y a su hermano gemelo menor Matthew. Pero no lo lamento, la verdad, nunca había sido tan cercano a su padre, ya que este y su madre se habían separado, quedándose él con su madre en Saint Paul, y su padre con Mattie, en otra ciudad, nunca le perdono por separarle con su hermano y por no haberle importado la muerte de su madre a manos de los piratas.

Pero, eso todo era pasado, él como el Héroe que era no vivía amarrado al pasado, por lo menos no tanto, el tenia sus metas y sentía que estaban tan cerca de cumplirse que ya nada le importaba.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por los review!

Siempre me han gustado los piratas y por eso quise hacer una historia sobre esto, especialmente involucrando a mi pareja favorita (USUK 4ever!!)

Bueno, capitulo lento eso porque es más explicativo. Prometo acción (algún día). Espero que les guste. El próximo capitulo estará pronto (tengo escrito hasta el 5, pero como soy mala, las haré esperar WAJAJAJAJA)

Por favor dejen Review, acepto de todo (menos ofensas) criticas contractivas, ayudas, comentarios, reclamos, Té, lo que sea…

¡Las quiero!~


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 here!!**

***Disclaimer: los personajes de Hetalia no son míos (lamentablemente) son pertenencia ****de**_** Hidekazu Himaruya***_

* * *

**~Una semana después~**

Todos los preparativos para la misión estaban listos, sólo deberían llevarse a cabo. Se decidió que dos Almirantes se infiltrarían en cada una de las tripulaciones, cada uno acompañado con un subordinado de confianza, Alfred había elegido a Toris, su General de División y mejor amigo, mientras que el otro Almirante, Ludwig había tomado con él a Vash Zwingli, un tirador muy hábil pero muy serio y enojadizo.

Los cuatro se encontraban en el puerto de Whale, un puerto conocido por ser de exclusivo uso de piratas y guarida de los mismos, y donde según la información recibida por sus superiores, ambas tripulaciones se detendrían para abastecerse.

El primer paso de su misión, constaba en conseguir la confianza de alguien que perteneciese a la tripulación, y manifestarse su deseo de unirse.

Alfred, no hay ni que decirlo, estaba muy nervios y excitado. Por lo que cuando decidieron separarse, el salio corriendo hacia la costa, como si fuese un niño pequeño curioso, atrás de él venia un Toris muy cansado.

-P-por favor, Alfred, no haga eso.

-Lo se Toris, pero esto es tan emocionante.

- Si lo sé, pero no podemos dejarnos llevar por la emoci--

Toris no alcanzo a terminara su frase, ya que un grito le interrumpió, este grito venia de uno de los callejones cercanos. Alfred, como el hero que es, se dirigió hacia al fuente el grito, seguido de cerca por un Toris muy preocupado. En el callejón, habían tres hombres de mala muerte que tenían acorralada a una chica, esta chica era del porte de Toris, con una melena rubia y ojos verdes, vestía una falda corta rosada y polera del mismo color, en su pelo tenia un pequeño moño que lo sujetaba con unos coles de pelotitas rojas.

- Vamos, pollito, yo se que tu también quieres divertirte con nosotros- decía uno de los hombres mientras tiraba del brazo de la chica. Alfred inmediatamente salto y pateo en la cabeza al hombre, cayendo este inconsciente. La chica se vía muy sorprendida por esto.

-¡¡HA HA HA, The Hero is here!!- grito Alfred, mientras otro de los hombres intentaba atacarlo, pero siendo esquivado y golpeado por Alfred.

- Bella dama, ahora esta a salvo de esos delincuentes- dijo con una sonrisa grande hacia la chica, por lo que no se fijo, que aun quedaba otro hombre en pie, el cual tomo un palo y trato de golpearle con él. Alfred no alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo, pero la "chica" si lo hizo, deteniendo el golpe, pateado al hombre en su entrepierna.

-Como que, estabas en peligro.- respondió con una voz masculina la "chica", confundiendo más a Alfred, quien idiotamente pregunto –T-tú, ¿no eres una chica?

-No, o sea, como que soy un hombre, que maleducado, geez. No importa, como que, igual me salvaste. Mi nombre es Feliks, Feliks Łukasiewicz. Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre-- ¡OHH! ¡Como que me muero! ¡¿Toris eres tú?! – Toris que hasta ese momento estaba viendo la escena completamente pálido y paralizado, sorprendido por ver a Feliks en aquel lugar después de todos esos años.

-H-hola, Feliks, si soy yo- dijo tímidamente el chico, lo cual fue respondido por un abrazo muy fuerte por parte de Feliks.

-Como, que estoy muy feliz de verte, ¿Cuántos años han sido? 10, 12 ¡ya no me acuerdo!

-Oh, ustedes dos se conocen, eso es bueno, Feliks nos puede ayudar- interrumpió Alfred, sintiendo un poco de celos al ver que ellos, a pesar de todos esos años sin verse, se pudieron reencontrar. El esperaba tener la misma suerte.

-¿Ayudar en que?

-Feliks, la verdad, es que Alfred y yo queríamos unirnos a una tripulación pirata, pero no queremos a cualquiera, queremos unirnos a una de las herederas del poder de Roma, ¿tu conoces a alguien que pertenezca a una de es tripulación?

-Como que, ¡claro que conozco!

-¡Perfect! ¿Nos podrías llevar a él, por favor? – pregunto Alfred, sintiendo que esto no podía salir mejor, tan pronto a llegar y ya podían conocer a alguien de la tripulación.

-Como que, eso no es necesario Hero-boy – Feliks contento riéndose a lo bajo –La verdad, es que yo pertenezco a la tripulación del capitán England, y justo se necesitan miembros, se necesita un navegante, pero puedo convencer al capitán de que acepte a los dos. ¿Les parece? Así también puedo estar más cerca de Toris- dijo mientras apretaba más a Toris, quien solo se sonrojaba. Alfred no podía creer su suerte.

* * *

Toris y Alfred se encontraban en un restaurante cercano a donde se encontraron con Feliks, esperaban a este ultimo, él cual fue a preguntar si aun habían cupos para ellos en la tripulación. Mientras esperaban, Alfred comía una hamburguesa, la cual no sabía muy bien. Habían decidido con Toris que seria Alfred quien ocuparía el puesto de navegante, ya que estaba más cercano al capitán.

Feliks regreso rápidamente, trayendo la noticia de que habían sido aceptados, y que debían ir al puerto, ya que iban a subir anclas mañana a primera hora. Cuando Alfred pregunto el por qué de esa salida tan rápida, Feliks sólo miro el piso diciendo que eso no importaba. Sólo causa la curiosidad de Alfred.

Feliks, después de insistir que las ropas que Alfred y Toris llevaban no eran aptas para sus estándares de moda pirata, fueron de compras. A Alfred, le eligió uno lindo jeans vaqueros, con un cinturón muy grande que no cumplía su función, sólo eran de adorno, "pero idóneos para portar un arma" dijo Feliks, para después ver un polerón a rayas gruesas horizontales y debajo una polera negra sin mangas, la verdad se veía muy bien, a pesar de que era un estilo muy de piratas. Para terminar se compro una pañoleta para ponérsela en el pelo. Mientras Feliks trataba de elegir algo para su amigo y convencerlo para que fuese una falda, como la que Feliks llevaba. Alfred se pregunto como seria el capitán England, se lo imagino grande y fornido, con cara de pocos amigo, un bebedor compulsivo de ron, maloliente y Alfred, podría apostar a que tenia una cicatriz en la cara o un parche en un ojo.

Debido a que se les hizo muy tarde por las compras de Feliks, decidieron arrendar una habitación en una posada por la noche. Muy temprano en la mañana, cuando ni siquiera el sol había salido todavía, Alfred y compañía se dirigían al puerto donde estaba el _Elizabeth's Rose_, el barco pirata del captan England.

Al llegar al puerto, el sol ya había salido, pero se veía que desde mucho antes habían empezado los trabajos de a bordo de las cosas. Se veian muchas personas, todas realizando algo. Había un chico de cabellos corto negro y ojos del mismo color, quien con un cuaderno en mano trataba de controlar a los hombres que subían cosas al barco. Alfred, noto que el hombre pequeño tenía una espada en su cinturón, la cual se veía muy elegante. Al verlos el hombre se acerco a ellos inmediatamente.

-Ah Feliks-san, que bueno que regreso, estamos preocupados por usted.

-No te preocupes Kiku, como que, soy lo bastante fuerte para cuidarme yo solo, o sea.

- Hai, lo siento, Feliks-san- luego mirando a los otros dos hombres junto a Feliks, dijo

–Estos son los hombres que se quieren unir a la tripulación, ¿verdad?... y que le salvaron.- agrego lo ultimo como una idea tardía.

- si estos son, el de aquí es Alfred F. Jones, fue el que me salvo, el sabe de navegación y puede ser el nuevo navegante. Y el de mi lado el Toris… ¿Cuál era tu apellido?

- Es Lorinaitis. Toris Lorinaitis.

- Si, si, como sea, eso mismo, él es mi amigo de la infancia. Y él puede ser, mmm ¡ah! Mi ayudante.

- Si me parece bien. Mi nombre es Honda Kiku, por favor llámenme Kiku.- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia. – ahora, si me pueden acompañar, la verdad la demás tripulación están ansiosa a conocerles. Y pronto vamos a zarpar.

Los tres hombres siguieron al hombre muy educado hasta estar en la cubierta del barco, el cual se veía mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba. Mientras miraban la cubierta, apareció un hombre corriendo, o mejor dicho arrancando de una mujer con cabello largo y con unas flores pequeñas en un lado de su cabeza, la mujer le perseguía con una mirada muy intimidante, y para la sorpresa de Toris y Alfred, con un sartén en su mano. El hombre perseguido, sorprendentemente tenía el cabello casi blanco y con los ojos con una sobra roja.

-Kesesese, no me alcanzaras mujer estúpida kesesese- mientras decía eso no se fijo que la mujer se enojaba mucho más tirando el sartén con todas sus fuerza dándole en la cabeza al hombre, quedando inconsciente en el lugar.

Kiku explico, que las peleas entre ambos era muy común y que pronto se acostumbrarían. También dijo, que la chica se llamaba Elizabeta Héderváry y el chico se llamaba Gilbert Beilschmidt, apellido que a Alfred le sonó muy familiar, pero no se acordaba de donde le había oído.

Elizabeta le vio, y en menos de un segundo cambio su intimidante mirada por una muy cariñosa y casi maternal. La verdad ella, al igual que Kiku y Feliks, se veian muy amables y no peligrosos, por lo que Alfred no pudo evitarse preguntarse el porque estaban aquí, o si se había equivocado de tripulación.

-Elizaveta-san, ¿Cuánto falta para que zarpemos?

-Sólo debemos esperar a que nuestro capitán llegue junto con Feli-chan y podremos irnos, la verdad ya no quiero estar más aquí.

Justo en esos momentos sube hacia la cubierta un chico de cabello café y ojos del mismo color, con un rizo que sobresale por un lado de su cabeza, el chico repetía la palabra ve~ ve~ a cada rato, se veía muy alegre. El chico que venia corriendo, al ver a Feliks, le abrazo.

-Ve~ve~ Feliks, te extrañe mucho.

-Como que, me estas aplastando Feli-chan, pero yo también te extrañe. Mira tenemos nuevos compañeros – dijo apuntando a Alfred y Toris.

- Ciao~ Soy Feliciano Vargas. ¿Les gusta la pasta? – dijo mientras que abrazaba y besaba cada una de las mejillas de los nuevos.

Antes de que Alfred pudiese contentar, alguien más apareció en la cubierta, obviamente siguiendo a Feliciano.

-¡Tripulación, eleven anclas! Quien se haya quedado abajo nadara hasta alcanzarnos.

Casi inmediato, la orden del captan se empezó a desarrollar. Por lo que todos, a excepción de Alfred y Toris se fueron a ocupar sus puestos. El capitán se acercaba a ellos lentamente, pero con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios. Vestía unos pantalones simples, con botas que le llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla, en su cintura había una pañoleta grande de color rojo, en ella había una espada y al otro lado una pistola, la polera que llevaba era simple, pero bien cuidada arriba traía una chaqueta larga de color rojo con bordado de oro, y en su cabeza el típico sombrero en su cabeza. Pero lo que sorprendió a Alfred fue su apariencia. Él era físicamente delgado, no muy alto, no tenia una apariencia fuerte, su cabello de de un rubio ceniza, y sus ojos de un verde claro, sus cejas destacaban demasiado siendo muy grandes. Alfred no lo podía creer, el hombre que tenia enfrente era nada más y nada menos que su amigo, aquel que lo salvo ese fatídico día hace 15 años, la persona que ha buscado hace mucho… aquel que le entro su más grande tesoro, con la esperanza de su reencuentro. Artie estaba frente suyo.

* * *

OMG I'm sorry!!!! Feliks me quedo muy OOC, la verdad no se mucho de él, acepto ayuda en su personalidad…

¿La hice esperar mucho? Lo siento… el próximo capitulo lo subiré el sábado.

Bueno, como siempre, dejen Rewiew por favor, especialmente con muchos Tés. Tambien se aceptan sugerencias.

¡Las quiero!


	4. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer: los personajes de Hetalia no son míos (lamentablemente) son pertenencia ****de**_** Hidekazu Himaruya***_

Capitulo 3

* * *

~ Con Ludwig y Vash: Hace un día ~

Ludwig y Vash después de separase de Alfred y Toris, siguieron su camino, tratando de buscar a alguien que le diga información, la verdad obtener información para ambos era fácil, ya que con el aura intimidadora que poseían ambos nadie se negaba a decirle algo. Pero, aun así no se le estaba haciendo fácil, sabían que estaban cercanos al puerto donde estaba el barco del capitán España, pero aun no encontraban a alguien quien le dijese algo que les sirviese.

Por esta razón, ambos se encontraban en estos momentos descansando en un bar, tomando unas cervezas muy frías. Cuando un hombre medio ebrio paso al lado de ellos, les pareció raro, especialmente porque el hombre portaba una muy grande hacha en una de sus manos y en la otra un tomate muy rojo.

-Lovinito~, mi lindo tomatito~ Dónde estás~?- cantaba el hombre mientras se tambaleaba hacia otro hombre que estaba sentado un poco más detrás. El hombre al cual se dirigía, tenia el cabello café oscuro con unos ojos verdes y también tenia un a tomate en una de sus manos.

-¡Bastardo!, ¿que se supone que estas haciendo? Lo único bueno que sabes hacer es dar vergüenza. ¡No te acerques a mí! – grito el hombre, mientras le tiraba el tomate en la cara al otro hombre.

-Aww, ¡Lovinito me ama!- después de esta declaración, "Lovinito" patio al hombre tan fuerte que cayo al piso, para después salir con un sonrojo en su cara, lo que le hacia verse como un tomate.

Ludwig, quien observaba la escena, decidió acercarse al hombre tirado en el piso, para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Hey, ¿estas bien? ¿Quieres una cerveza?

-Hola, Amigo, estoy bien y ¡acepto la cerveza! – el hombre se paro como si nada le hubiese pasado para luego sentarse al lado de Ludwig y beber de la cerveza que ya estaba servida.

-Gracias, Amigo. Nos es común ver esos gestos de amabilidad por aquí. ¿Son nuevos? ¡Ah! Que maleducado de mi parte, soy Antonio ¿y ustedes?

- Es un gusto conocerte, mi amigo aquí es Vash y yo soy Ludwig. No tienes nada que agradecer, si somos nuevos, buscamos unirnos a una tripulación.

- ¿Unirse a una tripulación? Pero eso es tan fácil aquí, yo creo que deben haber muchos que le deben aceptar, ambos se ven muy fuertes.

-Si, hemos tenido ofertas, pero no es donde queremos unirnos- contesto esta vez Vash.

-Mmm ya se, ¿que tal si se unen a mi tripulación? Han sido muy buenos conmigo y yo se pagar un favor.

-Muy agradecido de tu oferta, pero con mi compañero esperamos unirnos a la tripulación del capitán España.

-Ja ja ja ¿en serio? Entonces no hay problema alguno. Yo soy el capitán España.- dijo Antonio con una gran sonrisa en su cara. L a expresión de Ludwig y Vash era de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Si no me creen, síganme, les mostrare el barco y les presentare a los otros.

Ludwig y Vash siguieron silenciosamente a Antonio, mientras este no paraba de hablar de lo muy lindo que era Lovinito y de lo delicioso que eran los tomates y la paella. Cuando llegaron al puerto, sus dudas fueron despejadas, Antonio no mentía, él era el capitán España. Ludwig y Vash no creían su suerte.

Justo en el instante en el que llegaban al barco, llamado _el Clavel del Sol_, había alguien más ahí, quien discutía con otra persona.

-Ah, ese es Arthur, no íbamos a juntar en esta isla. Él siempre pelea con Francis, la verdad ellos no se llevan para nada.- después de decir esto, un chico salio del tumulto y se abalanzó sobre Antonio –ve~ve~¡¡España-oniichan, ¿Cómo estas?!!

-Feli-chan~ estoy muy bien, tanto tiempo sin verte. Dime ese, cejas ¿te ha cuidado bien? porque sabes que en cualquier momento te puedes venir para acá.

-Si, él ha sido muy bueno conmigo, aunque igual da miedo algunas veces.

-Ohh algo bueno que haga ese CEJAS- lo ultimo lo grito, atrayendo la atención de Arthur, quien sin pensarlo se dirigió hasta donde estaban ellos, sacando durante su camino la espada que tenia en su cinturón. Mientras Antonio tomaba su hacha firmemente y se acercaba también al rubio.

-¿A quien le dices cejas, pedo?

-Al único que tiene esas cosas y no soy un pedo, amar a los niños es sano.

-¡HA! ¡Si claro…! –en ese momento ambos chocaron sus armas en un golpe seco y muy fuerte.

-Veo que has mejorado, Capitán España.

-Y tú también has mejorado, Capitán England.

Luego ambos siguieron peleando tranquilamente, cada vez utilizando más maniobras peligrosas y arriesgadas. La verdad, ambos eran muy buenos con sus armas, las utilizaban tan hábilmente como si fueran una extensión de su cuerpo. Ludwig observaba detenidamente cada movimiento de los que serian sus enemigos.

-Ve~ ¡extrañaba verles pelear! Es tan entretenido- dijo Feliciano, como si verles tratar de matarse fuera algo común para él. – Ah, ¿ustedes son nuevos? ¡Me llamo Feliciano Vargas! ¿Y ustedes?

-Ehh, soy Ludwig y este es mi compañero Vash – contesto Ludwig rápidamente para seguir observando la pelea de los capitanes, pero fue nuevamente interrumpido por Feliciano – ne, ne, ¿te gusta la pasta? ¡A mi me encanta! Es tan deliciosa, y si la salsa se hace con los tomates que cosechan mi fratello o Antonio, es más deliciosa aun. Por eso convencí a Arthur a venir aquí para pedir algunos tomates. – Feliciano siguió parloteando sin descaso, haciendo que Ludwig cada vez se distrajera más, por lo que chico rubio no aguanto más y decidió hablar más fuerte –Te podrías callar, trato de ver la pelea.

-Kyyaa, ¡q-que miedo! N-no me mates por favor, aun soy virgen y-y tengo familiares en… ¿de donde eres tu?- entre tanto lloriqueo, Ludwig termino por sentirse mal por haber asustado tanto al pobre chico, él cual ahora se encontraba abiertamente llorando.

-E-espera no llores, no te hare daño, ¿si?- ante esto Feliciano se tranquilizo y le miro fijamente por un buen rato, Ludwig siendo tímido, no pudo sino sonrojarse ante esta atención.

-¡Te creo! Tienes la misma mirada que me pone Arthur cuando me pide disculpas por hacerme llorar. Ah ya se, ¡seamos amigo! No nos veremos mucho, ya que estoy en otra tripulación, pero de vez en cuando nos juntamos en alta mar para hacer fiestas y compartir como la familia que somos. Prometo hacerte pasta, ¿esta bien?

-E-ehh, a-amigos… yo no se--- Ludwig fue interrumpido por un tomate que choco en su cabeza, el cual había sido tirado por el chico que golpeo al Antonio en el bar, Lovinito.

-Ve~ Lovino, ¡no le tires tomate a mi amigo!

-Cállate bastardo, este bastardo fornido te hizo llorar, ¡nadie hace llorar a mi hermano, sólo yo!- dijo amenazante a Ludwig, pero este un poco enojado por verse sucio con tomate, miro hacia Lovino con una cara de muy pocos amigos.

-Kyyaa, ¡no me mates! – grito lovino, mientras corría hacia Antonio, que justo había detenido su pequeño combate con Arthur, para abrazarle y subirse a sus brazos. Antonio estaba muy feliz por esto.

-Geez, siempre es lo mismo con ustedes. ¡Feliciano, despídete, nos vamos!- grito Arthur, pero siendo detenido por Antonio, quien le ofreció quedarse esa noche ahí, para tomar unas copas y hablar de algunos asuntos importantes. Cosa que Arthur acepto muy a regañadientes, pero era verdad, debían generar un plan para la amenaza que se aproximaba.

_____________

~ De Vuelta con Alfred ~

Toris se veía asustado, pero no era por la apariencia del capitán, la verdad fue un poco decepcionante que uno de los capitanes más fuerte de los mares sea del mismo porte que él, sino se veía asustado y especialmente preocupado por su superior y amigo. Alfred estaba completamente pálido. Mirando fijamente con ojos anchos y con una boca que se abría y cerraba como la de un pez, con claras intenciones de decir algo, pero fallando completamente.

- Chico, ¿Qué te pasa? Nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿acaso eres el nuevo que Kiku me dijo que se nos uniría?- dijo el pirata mirando curiosamente a Alfred.

-E-eh s-si ese soy yo. Soy Alfred el navegante nuevo.

-Mmm ya veo- dijo sin más el capitán, para luego empezar a dar la vuelta y retirarse, pero antes de que pudiese dar un paso, Alfred lo agarro por el brazo.

-¡Wait!, T-tu… ¡tu eres Arthur, ¿verdad?! Soy yo, Alfred, ¿no te acuerdas de mí? – dijo el chico con una gran emoción y esperanza en su voz, como esperando que el trato tan indiferente que había mostrado el otro, haya sido por no haberle reconocido, a fin de cuentas han pasado 15 años, y Arthur sólo tenia 10 años cuando se separaron. Pero todas sus esperanzas se murieron cuando el capitán alzo una ceja interrogativamente, contentándole.

-No se como sabes mi nombre, pero yo no te conozco. Es primera vez que te veo, debes estar confundido, niño. – después de aquello, sin mucha delicadeza se soltó del agarre de Alfred, y continuo gritando ordenes a su tripulación.

-Ah, y siguieren estar en la tripulación también deben moverse, ¡así que trabajen!- dijo al final, para luego retirarse.

Alfred quedo ahí paralizado, no pudiendo creer todo aquello. La persona que más quería ver en el mundo, no le recordaba y para peor era un pirata, la criatura que más odiaba Alfred.

-Alfred, mejor hacemos lo que nos ordeno el capitán y le preguntamos a Kiku en lo que somos útiles. Acuérdate que estamos un una importante misión.- Gracias a las palabras de su amigo, Alfred pudo recuperarse, al fin de cuentas esta es su misión, y no podía fallarle a sus jefes que habían confiado en él, tampoco podía fallarle a todas esas personas que no salían de sus casas por miedo a loa piratas. El era un héroe, los piratas eran los delincuentes, Arthur era un delincuente, el malo.

-Si tienes razón, ¡vamos!- trato de sonreír, pero no pudo ocultar sus sentimientos. Toris se dio cuenta de esto y no dijo nada, sabia que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento seria seguir con la misión.

____________

Una vez que el barco estaba en alta mar y las cosas se habían tranquilizado, llego la hora del almuerzo y, para los nuevos, de las presentaciones.

Feliciano, quien era el cocinero del barco, hizo como siempre pasta, esta vez con los tomates de Antonio-nichan. Estaban todos reunidos en la parte baja del barco, Alfred calculo que debería haber unas 20 a 25 personas abajo. La verdad el ambiente era muy bueno y casi familiar. En la mesa donde se encontraba él y Toris estaban también Feliks, Elizabeta, Gilbert, Feliciano, Kiku, un tipo llamado Berwald, quien tenia una apariencia muy de pocos amigos la cual contrastaba con su compañero que se sentaba cerca, Tino, quien se veía muy amable y amistoso, y el capitán, Arthur.

El almuerzo pasaba sin incidentes, sólo siendo interrumpido cuando el capitán hizo presentarse a los nuevos, cosa que por supuesto no puso nervioso a Alfred, al final de cuentas el era un Hero y los Hero no se ponen nervioso. Aunque no podía negar que se encontraba sin ánimos, el que Arthur no lo haya recordado le deprimió mucho. Por lo que debido a su estado de ánimo, no hizo una presentación digna de un héroe.

-Mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones, me pueden llamar Alfred. Algún día seré un gran héroe y por el momento seré su navegante – dijo monótonamente para luego se sentarse rápidamente sin esperar a que se lo ordenasen.

El resto del día paso sin novedad, el mar esta calmo lo mismo que en la tripulación, salvo por una u otra discusión que Elizaveta y Gilbert tenían, y por la boca de Feliks y Feliciano que no callaban.

Llegada la noche, Alfred y Toris fueron a su camarote, el cual compartían con Feliks y Gilbert, a dormir. Estaban realmente cansados, pero con la satisfacción que habían logrado el primer paso de su misión, desde mañana empezaría el segundo, el cual trataba de ganarse la confianza de la tripulación y del capitán, seria el paso de más larga duración y el determinante para el éxito de su misión.

Mientras Toris y los demás dormían placidamente, Alfred no podía conciliar el sueño, los pensamientos de haber encontrado por fin a Arthur no le dejaban conciliar el sueño. Debido a esto decidió dar un paseo por la cubierta, sabía que a esta hora solo el vigía debía estar despierto. En la cubierta, Alfred no podría controlar sus pensamientos. Se sentía traicionado. Se trato de convencer de que no podía hacer nada respecto a que Arthur no le recordase, ni aunque le recordase, Arthur era un pirata, un delincuente sediento de sangre, a quien no le importaba matar fríamente por un poco de oro. ¡Eso es! Ahora el era el héroe y Arthur el malvado a quien había que derrotar. Él no se podía dejar llevar por sus sentimientos estúpidos.

Mientras Alfred seguía auto-convenciéndose, no noto que alguien estaba detrás de él. Esta persona pronto le hizo saber de su existencia.

-Mocoso, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí a estas horas?- Alfred reconocía esa voz, era del capitán, se volteo para ver al mismo que se encontraba viéndole interrogativamente.

-L-lo siento, capitán. Sólo no podía dormir y decidí tomar un poco de aire.- "Mierda, porque estar cerca de Arthur me hace sentirme tan poco heroico". Es ese momento Arthur, quien ya no estaba con su chaqueta o con su sombrero y vestía una ropa más cómoda, avanzo hacia el lado del otro rubio apoyándose en el borde viendo hacia la luna, la cual se encontraba en su etapa llena, bañando con su luz a ambos hombres.

-Se lo que no es poder dormir, chico. Pero, trata de hacerlo mañana será un día muy difícil… se acerca una tormenta. – dijo Arthur para voltearse hacia Alfred y darle una sonrisa sincera, no irónica, una que hizo reaccionar al corazón de Alfred. La verdad, a la luz de la luna, Arthur se veía hermoso, sus ojos brillaban más. Alfred agradeció a Dios que estuviese oscuro para que así Arthur no viese su sonrojo.

-Bueno, es hora de dormir. Trata de hacerlo, sólo debes dejar de pensar, debe ser fácil para lo idiota que eres.- hasta ahí llego el encanto, Arthur se retiro sin más mascullando algo sobre que los idiotas se la tienen muy fácil. Alfred, sin más, decidió hacerle caso y se dirigió hasta su camarote, pensando ahora que había sido esa reacción suya hacia Arthur.

* * *

¡Hola! Nuevo capitulo de esta historia de piratas. Espero que les guste. Cualquier duda, comentario, recomendación son bien recibidas. También recibo Té.

¡¡Gracias por los Review!!

P.D. Quería aclarar la duda que había sobre el periodo de la historia que se enfoca este fic, la verdad esta historia no tiene ninguna, ya que es un AU y no un fic histórico. Lamento decepcionarlas con esto, pero no quise hacer un fic histórico ya que se necesita datos exactos y no tengo mucho tiempo para buscarlos. Por eso no se sorprendan si se encuentran con cosas más o menos futuristas (?)…. Tal vez un día escriba un fic histórico.

P.D. Próximo capitulo el lunes (o martes).


	5. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer: los personajes de Hetalia no son míos (lamentablemente) son pertenencia ****de**_** Hidekazu Himaruya***_

* * *

Mientras tanto, Arthur se dirigía hacia su pieza, el por ser el captan tenia un camarote para él solo, se sentó en su escritorio, la verdad el tampoco podía dormir, aquello que le había dicho Antonio le tenia intranquilo, pero había otra cosa que también le preocupaba, y eso era uno de los nuevos miembros de su tripulación.

El chico le conocía, de eso estaba seguro, pero él no le recordaba aunque había algo familiar en él, pero… ¿que era?, por más que intentase acordarse no se acordaba. Le generaba un terrible dolor de cabeza tratar de acordarse de algo antes de los 10 años. La perdida de memoria le había dejado sin saber nada de él, sólo su nombre, Arthur, pero su apellido fue algo que le dieron los piratas de Roma, quienes le encontraron o mejor dicho quienes le rescataron. Fue Roma quien le dijo que su apellido era Kirkland, y que sus padres eran comerciantes exitosos, que había sido secuestrado por aquello, por ser un Kirkland, pero que sus padres habían muerto sin saber de su desaparición. Él estaba sólo, pero no lloro, porque no recordaba como era su madre o su olor, menos de su padre. Gracias a eso, tal vez vio tranquilamente, o eso creía, siempre había sentido que algo le faltaba, que alguien le esperaba, pero ¿qué o quien podría esperarlo?

Ahora, ese chico apareció de la nada, anunciando que le conocía. A pesar de no saber quien es él, algo le decía que se chico, Alfred era alguien importante.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, no puedo recordar. _Bloody Hell_, me duele la cabeza…necesito ron.

Justo en ese momento la puerta es golpeada ligeramente, Arthur contento con un "Adelante", para ver en la puerta a un muy preocupado Kiku, acompañado por Feliciano, quien se veía en la misma situación.

-Arthur-san, disculpa si te interrumpimos, pero necesitamos hablar.

-Lo sé Kiku, tengo que decirles sobre mi conversación con Antonio. Él me conto que las cosas no están bien… Esa persona se esta acercando…- inmediatamente después de decir aquello, la expresión de Arthur se oscureció, lo mismo con Kiku, quien inmediatamente entendió de lo que hablaba su capitán y amigo.

-A-arthur, él no me hará daño de nuevo, ¿verdad?- pregunto tímidamente Feliciano, la verdad es que estaba muy asustado, pero no tanto por él, sino por sus amigos que lo protegerían sea como sea.

-Feliciano, te lo he dicho miles de veces, prometí a Roma que cuidaría de ti y de tu hermano, y no sólo yo, sino que toda su tripulación.

-Lo sé. Pero, yo no quiero que mis amigos se lastimen por mi culpa.

-Feliciano-san, no debes preocuparte por eso. Si algo te pasara, todos estaríamos muy contrariados-dijo con una amable sonrisa Kiku, para después hablara en dirección a Arthur y decirle – Pero, Arthur-san, hay de otra cosa de la que te quiero hablar. Es sobre los nuevos miembros, especialmente sobre Alfred-san. La verdad, no pude evitar escucharlo cunado el te llamo por tu nombre…él sabe algo de ti, mejor dicho de tu pasado.

-¡ve~! ¡¿Eso es verdad Kiku?! ¿Hay alguien quien sabe sobre el pasado de Arthur?

-Él me dijo que me recordaba, pero no lo recuerdo… Eso no es importante por el momento. Tal vez simplemente se confundió de persona. –Arthur desvió el tema, la verdad no quería hablar de eso, y sabia que Kiku y Feliciano no le presionarían. Ellos sabían que tratar de recordar algo de sus memorias olvidadas le causada un intenso dolor de cabeza.

_________________

Tal como había dicho Arthur la noche anterior, el nuevo día trajo consigo una fuerte tormenta. Por lo que tanto Alfred como Toris tuvieron que ayudar mucho, especialmente con las amarras y las velas. Esto le recordó mucho a Alfred cuando el era sólo un grumete nuevo en la Armada y tenia que hacer eso recurrentemente, obedeciendo ordenes de su capitán. Casi extrañaba la sensación de hacer algo tan pequeño, pero significante.

Mientras, Alfred se encargaba de las cuerdas, los demás se encontraban ocupados realizando otras labores para mantener tranquilo el barco. Arthur estaba en el timón, tratando de controlar la dirección, además daba órdenes a su tripulación. Alfred pensó que si Arthur hubiese ingresado a la Armada, él tendría un muy alto cargo. Sus habilidades de mando y guía para los demás era de las mejores, tal vez algo básico para un capitán pirata de la calaña de Arthur.

Era el medio día y la tormenta no había amainado, solo había empeorado aun más, por lo que Arthur mando a llamar a su navegante, para que le ayudase a controlar el timón. Mientras realizaban eso, uno de los hombres fue atrapado por una ola guigante que subio hasta la cubierta y cayo al mar, el hombre trataba de mantenerse a flote pero las olas eran muy fuertes y la hacían hundirse en el oscuro mar. La preocupación estallo en la tripulación, el capitán sin pensarlo dos veces llamo a Gilbert, se amarro el mismo una cuerda alrededor de la cintura, mientras al otro extremo sujetaba Gilbert con ayuda de otros hombres, y se tiro al tempestuoso mar para rescatar al hombre.

Pero las olas eran extremadamente fuerte, por lo tratar de alcanzar al hombre, que en esos momentos se hundía, era muy complicado. Gracias a Dios, Arthur logro llegar a él a tiempo, para luego ser tirado por la cuerda por Gilbert y los demás hombres, pero no era suficiente, las olas no dejaban que pudiesen atraer a los dos hombres en el agua. Alfred quiso ayudar, él era fuerte, muy fuerte, pero Gilbert e grito que se quedada en el timón y mantuviera firme la ruta. Gilbert y los demás hombres tiraron muy duro de la cuerda, trayendo por fin a los dos hombres en agua hacia el barco. Donde fueron atendidos inmediatamente por el doctor a bordo, que resulto ser nada más y nada menos que Feliks. A pesar de esto, Arthur aun siguió en pie, no permitiendo que Feliks le revisara, según él, "Estoy perfectamente bien, no soy débil".

Después de aquel problema, la tormenta amaino, ya sólo llovía, pero las olas habían perdido su intensidad. Por lo que la gran mayoría de la tripulación aprovecho el tiempo para comer algo.

En cubierta sólo quedaron unos pocos, entre ellos Arthur y Alfred, quienes, empapados hasta los huesos, trataban de encontrar la mejor ruta de navegación para no tener que encontrarse de nuevo con una nueva tormenta. Debido a que estaban solos en el puerto de mandos, Arthur aprovecho de preguntarle aquello que le tenia muy dudoso y con mucho dolor. Claro que no le fue fácil, por alguna razón, le daba un poco de vergüenza (cosa que nunca reconocería, el sonrojo de su cara era por la lluvia fría, ¡si! Sólo la lluvia)

- O-oye, mocoso. Te quería preguntar algo.

- Um, si pregunta lo que sea

-Bien, t-tu… - Arthur se quedo en silencio, la verdad no entendía porque estaba se comportaba tan nervioso. ¡Sólo le iba preguntar donde se habían visto antes!

-Err, ¿paso algo Ar-- Capitán?

-Llámame Arthur cuando estemos en el barco, es más fácil. Bien, cuando tú y yo nos encontramos por primera vez dijiste conocerme…- aquí dudo un poco, pero continuo-me gustaría saber de donde me conoces.- bien, lo dijo, ahora sólo escuchar la respuesta de eso idiota.

-Ahh si, dije eso, pero te confundí con otra persona… con otro Arthur. No se como pude confundirlo contigo, ¡él no tiene esas monstruosas cejas como las tuyas!- dijo tratando de que la mentira se viera lo más real posible. Incluso se atrevió a ofender a su capitán, cosa que nadie en su sano juicio haría.

- ¡¿Qué!? ¡Maldito mocoso, te dejare saber que no hay absolutamente nada malo con mis cejas, son normales!

-Si claro, como diga el capitán.- contesto sarcásticamente, para después reírse ruidosamente. En ese momento se sentía como si estuviera con el viejo Arthur, él de sus recuerdos.

-No tientes a tu suerte mocoso, ¡sabes que te puedo tirar por la borda en cualquier segundo! ¡No se por que acepte a un idiota despreciable como tú en mi tripulación!- contesto violentamente Arthur- Seguro que ese chico a quien confundiste por mi huyo de ti. No se porque creo que debes haber sido un niño aborrecible e inquieto. ¡Claro, seguro se aburrió de ti y te abandonó!- dijo defensivamente Arthur, la verdad que le hablasen a si de sus cejas e ponía en un muy mal estado de animo, por lo que no controlo sus palabras venenosas. "No es como si el chico se las mereciese que las controlara", pensó para si mismo. Pero, Alfred no le decía nada a cambio, no le contestaba, por lo que decidió mirarlo, para ver que en el chico portaba una cara de lastimado. Perfecto, le había herido los sentimientos… y ahora se sentía culpable.

-Si, tal vez tengas razón, se deshizo de mi. Eso explica por qué me abandono dejándome sólo. Pero que idiota fui.- "Por eso él no me recuerda, nunca fui importante para él", pensó tristemente Alfred.

-Y-yo no quise decirlo, no me tomes en cuenta- "¡que demonios! ¿¡Por qué le estoy reconfortando!?" Arthur no pudo evitar preocuparse y tratar de enmendar su error, algo en el mocoso le hacia ser más amable, preocuparse por él.

-Creo que ya dejamos bien la ruta de viaje. Estoy seguro de que si seguimos por aquí llegaremos al puerto de Amanda. Así podemos arreglar las velas y cuerdas que se rompieron por la tormenta. Ahora, si me disculpa, iré a comer.- luego de eso, Alfred se retiro cabizbajo, sin importarle nada. Ni Arthur ni sus sentimientos dañados. Todo lo que tendría importancia seria el bien de la misión.

Arthur le observo irse sin saber que hacer, la verdad él quedo con un nudo en la garganta, el cual parecía crecer a cada paso que Alfred daba. "¡Maldito mocoso!", pensó antes de seguir en el timón, sin importarle que la lluvia le estuviera empapando más aun… esta vez hasta el alma.

_________________

El resto del viaje hasta el puerto Amanda fue relativamente tranquilo. Alfred, como su personalidad social y siempre alegre, pronto se hizo amigo de cada uno de los tripulantes del barco. Su plan de no encariñarse con ellos había fallado. A fin de cuentas eso era imposible. Si el no se involucraba con los demás, sospecharían de que algo malo andaba pasando, a fin de cuentas, todos en la tripulación eran una gran familia. Cosa curiosa para Alfred, quien siempre creyó que dentro de los barcos piratas las cosas serian más violentas, desordenadas y apestosas. Creía que vería más de un asesinato, peleas contantes y a muerte, y todo hecho un gran desorden, pero as parecer, en este último punto, el capitán era un maniático de la limpieza y el orden. Las únicas cosas que había visto que parecían hecho por un pirata común seria las peleas por estupideces de Gilbert y Elizaveta, las borracheras con ron que siempre terminaban en todos cantando y contándole historias de antiguos viajes a los más jóvenes (o sea, a él), o una que otra pelea sin gran relevancia. Por lo que para el asombro de Alfred, él mismo se encontró disfrutando de su estancia en el barco. Salvo por una cosa, o por alguien: por Arthur Kirkland, el capitán.

Alfred no quería estar cerca de él, se sentía lastimado y, aunque más lo intentase, no lograba comportarse normal ante el capitán, por lo que decidió ignorarle y alejarse lo más que podía de él.

La semana había pasado y por el horizonte se distinguía el puerto de Amanda. Inmediatamente la dirección fue puesta hacia la isla donde estaba el puerto. El puerto Amanda también era muy recurrido por los piratas, delincuentes y comerciantes. Antes de anclar en el puerto, el capitán reunió a todos para dar la orden de que en tres días más se encontrarían para zarpar, por alguna razón Alfred sentía que estaban huyendo de algo o de alguien. Tendría que averiguar de aquello después. Toris también se percato de aquello.

Dentro de la ciudad había una cantidad increíble de bares y antros de mala muerte, muchas mujeres de la vida le ofrecían su servicio a él y los que le acompañaban. Pero también había lugares más tranquilos como la costa, cercano del puerto donde anclaron. Por lo que en esos momentos Alfred junto a Toris, Feliks, Kiku y Feliciano, disfrutaban del agradable sol y playa en ese lugar, mientras Arthur, Gilbert y Elizaveta fueron a un bar cercano a beber una cerveza muy helada.

En la playa Toris y Feliks nadaban, o más bien Feliks con un sólo un bikini perseguía a un Toris sonrojado. Mientras que Alfred se comportaba como un niño de 5 años tratando de hacer un castillo de arena en la playa con ayuda de Feliciano, eran vigilados de cerca por un Kiku que se veía muy tranquilo. Alfred encontró que era el momento adecuado para sacarles información, por lo que decidió, con mucha delicadeza, para que no sospecharan, preguntarle sobre por que se había disuelto la Tripulación de Roma.

- Si, hablando de castillos de arena, ¿Por qué se dividió en dos la tripulación de Roma?- si, no muy obvio.

Kiku lo quedo mirando con extrañeza, pero en estos días que había compartido con el chico se había acostumbrado a sus raras formas de ser. Ya lo había considerado parte de la personalidad de Alfred el ser tan directo. Además alguien que ha estado mucho tiempo con Feliciano podía muy fácil acostumbrarse a ese tipo de personalidad.

- Alfred-san, no hay ningún misterio sobre la disolución de la tripulación de Roma, sólo el viejo Roma-sama quería descansar y se fue a vivir a una isla tranquila, y como solo Antonio-san y Arthur-san eran los más indicados para reemplazarle, les dejo la tripulación y el cuidado de sus nietos a ellos. Lamentablemente ninguno de los dos se lleva, por lo que decidieron separase. Aunque igual son como una gran familia… aunque separada.

- ¿uh? ¿Nietos?...

-Ve~, ¡si! Abuelito Roma es mi abuelito y el de Lovino!

-¡¿WHAT!? Wait, ¿eres el nieto del pirata más fuerte que ha habido? N-no puede ser verdad…. – Alfred se veía muy confundido, Kiku le comprendió muy bien, ya que él también tuvo la misma reacción cuando primero se enteró. Nadie creía a primeras que ese niño tan débil y cobarde que se ve sea nieto de alguien tan fuerte como Roma.

-¿ve~? ¿Por qué no puede ser? ¡Eres muy gracioso Alfred!

Alfred no lo podía creer que alguien tan amable e inocente como Feliciano sea nieto de esa persona…eso era simplemente imposible. Pero dejando eso de lado, la explicación de Kiku no le había dejado satisfecho, sentía que le estaba ocultando algo, por lo que decidió sacarle la información a como de lugar. Estaba listo para indagar un poco más sobre Roma, cuando una fuerte explosión se sintió cerca.

-¡¿Qué Mierda?! ¡Nos atacan! –gritó Alfred.

Justo en ese momento otra explosión se escucho más cerca aun, gracias a esta supieron que eran atacados por el mar, donde había una flota de tres barcos que disparaba sus cañones a la isla. A lo lejos se veía una bandera que obviamente era pirata.

En menos de un minuto, Arthur junto con Gilbert y Elizaveta estaban en la playa junto con los demás. Ordenando que se regrese al barco. Arthur, Alfred se percato, se veía extrañamente nervioso y asustado. Una vez en barco, inmediatamente empezaron las labores para subir anclas y huir, pero los barcos enemigos ya estaban muy cercanos, por lo que la batalla seria inevitable.

- ¡Shit, SHIT! No pensé que nos alcanzarían tan rápido…- dijo Arthur para nadie en particular, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Alfred, quien se encontraba cerca, escuchara.

-¡Arthur-san, ¿son ellos verdad?! ¿Qué haremos?

-No podemos darnos el lujo de pelear… no ahora… tenemos que tratar de huir. Kiku, da esa orden a los demás y lleva a Feliciano abajo, procura que este a salvo.- ordeno tranquilamente Arthur, al parecer el nerviosismo anterior ya había sido superado. -¡TODOS, ES HORA DE QUE MUEVAN SUS TRASEROS Y SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ! ¡Si logramos salir, le prometo una semana en una playa tropical! – después de esta declaración, se escucho un gran grito de alegría de los piratas, la verdad, la idea de una semana en una isla tropical no era mala.

* * *

¡¡Aquí esta el capitulo 4….Disfruten (por favor~)!!

Sé que había dicho que el lunes (o martes) lo subía, tenia pensado subirlo el lunes, pero….*piensa en excusas*… errr, ¿se me olvido?

Bueno, este capitulo originalmente es más largo, por lo que decidí cortarlo en dos, la otra parte el jueves…. Si no se me olvida…

¡Le puse un poco de peleas a esto! Poco a poco se van enterando de cosas, ¿verdad?

¿Les gusta? ¿Les desagrada? ¿No conformes? ¿Algún comentario de apoyo, crítica o recomendación? ¿Me quieren matar con té? Todo en un lindo review~

¡¡Las quiero!! Y muchas gracias por todos sus review anteriores, no saben como me alegran el día =)


	6. Chapter 5

***Disclaimer: los personajes de Hetalia no son míos (lamentablemente) son pertenencia ****de**_** Hidekazu Himaruya***_

* * *

Uno de los tres barcos, el más grande de todos, se juntó junto al _Elizabeth's Rose_ casi chocándole, empezando un abordaje de ambos tripulaciones. La lucha que se formó en cubierta cada vez se volvía más violenta. Tal vez, era la primera vez que veía Alfred y Toris luchar con todo su poder a la tripulación de _Elizabeth's Rose_, en las casi dos semanas que habían estado en el barco habían tenido algunos encuentros, pero en ninguno se habían puesto tan serios, ya que los enemigos que enfrentaban no eran peligrosos. Este seguro era la oportunidad para saber las habilidades de cada miembro de la tripulación, por lo que con una sola mirada Alfred le hizo a entender a Toris que estuviera atento.

Alfred no había visto nunca pelear a Arthur. De eso estaba seguro. Arthur combatía con una espada en su derecha y en la otra tenia una pistola de apoyo. Una técnica muy de pirata, si se le pregunta a Alfred, ya que el ataque seria doble y a traición, lo que no corta o atraviesa la espada, queda disparada por la pistola en el cinturón del pirata. Pero no podía negar lo efectivo que era. Eso, más lo movimientos ágiles y expertos que Arthur hacia.

A pesar de que eran menos, todo iba a la perfección, lo que significaba que estaban haciendo retroceder a los miembros del barco enemigo, facilitándose una ruta de escape. Pero todo se volvió negro cuando desde el interior del navío apareció una mujer, la cual con un solo cuchillo, se abrió paso fácilmente hasta donde ellos estaban. Ella no distinguía entre aliados o enemigos, todos eran victimas de su cuchillo.

La mujer, quien era hermosa, tenia el cabello largo y plateado, sobre el una cinta con un moño, su cara era delicada, casi como la de una muñeca de porcelana, pero sin expresión alguna, poseía una mirada fría e indiferente, sólo en ella se reflejaba el deseo de matar. También, raramente vestía un traje de mucama de color azul, y sus habilidades con su cuchillo eran muy buenos, rápidos y asertivos.

Esta mujer pronto se encontró con Gilbert, quien logro detenerla con una de sus espadas dobles que utilizaba.

- Yo, Natasha ¿cómo esta tu maldito hermano?

- Nii-san me ordeno a buscar aquello, ¿Dónde esta?

- ¡JA! ¡Como si fuese a decírtelo, perra! ¡No subestimes el poder de Ore-sama!- inmediatamente dicho esto Gilbert se dispuso atacar, pero la agilidad y rapidez de Natasha le esquivo, no sin antes lograr causar una herida en el estomago de Gilbert con sus cuchillos. La estocada de la mujer no fue muy grande pero se veía dolorosa.

Rápidamente logró llegar esta hasta el puerto de mando, donde Alfred y Arthur se encontraban defendiendo el timón.

-¡Natasha! ¡Dile a ese bastardo de Rusia que no le daré nada!- grito Arthur, atacando a la chica, la cual con el impacto del golpe entre su cuchillo y la espada de Arthur, hizo a la mujer tirar su arma. Pero el momento de triunfo no duro mucho, ya que inmediatamente saco otra desde debajo de su falda. Dejando ver durante un momento la blanca piel de su pierna.

-Entrega el mapa England, y nii-san te dejara vivir.- contesto fríamente la mujer para después atacar nuevamente a Arthur.

Alfred, quien se encontraba cerca, a pesar del peligro se preguntaba de qué mapa estaban hablando y quien era Rusia. Pero no le dejaron indagar más allá porque fue atacado de nuevo por los miembros de la otra tripulación, que menos ahora, aun seguían llegando. Trataba de alejarlos con una espada que encontró, aunque era hábil con esta siempre prefirió las armas de fuego o la fuerza física.

La pelea entre el capitán y Natasha estaba cada vez más intensa, ambos tenían unas que otras cortadas, pero ninguna grave. En un movimiento erróneo de la chica, Arthur tuvo la oportunidad de asentar un corte certero en Natasha, pero se detuvo, podría ser un pirata, pero nunca pudo matar a una mujer, a pesar de todo él era un caballero, por lo que sólo decidió herirla.

Pero todo cambio cuando se escucho cañonazos desde el barco enemigo, el impacto fue justo a dar al barco pirata, provocando que este se moviera. Pero el ruido de la bala de canon oculto otro ruido de otra bala pero más pequeña, mucho más pequeña.

Al parecer tenían un francotirador, la bala, debido a la distracción del momento, fue justo a dar a Arthur, haciendo que este diera un gruñido de queja y se tambaleara, pero no cayo. Alfred, quien estaba cerca al percatarse del daño a Arthur corrió hacia él. La escena le recordaba mucho a la vez que Arthur fue herido por una bala durante el ataque de su isla, cuando ambos eran niños. Por segunda vez, Arthur quedaba herido delante de él.

- ¡Arthur, cuidado! – grito acercándose a él, para ver que Natasha se había recuperado y se disponía a atacar nuevamente a Arthur, quien, alertado, pudo defenderse a tiempo, pero con su herida de bala en el hombro derecho, le era difícil manejar su espada con la izquierda. Aun así, logro dañar a Natasha con su arma en el abdomen de esta, aunque sólo era una herida superficial.

Al ver que la mayoría de su tripulación estaba acabada y volviendo a su barco, Natasha se vio rodeada por sus enemigos. Su misión había fallado, pero aun tendría una nueva oportunidad, por lo que busco una ruta de escape, la cual encontró cuando vio que se acercaba Alfred, él seria la distracción perfecta.

Gracias a que pudo ver que en su barco aun estaba Eduard con su fusil, le dio una débil señal este, la cual Arthur logro ver, pero no pudo evitar. Se dio cuenta que la mujer se la había dado al francotirador anterior. Pero esta vez no era a él a quien tenía a la mira, quien tenia a la mira era a Alfred.

-¡Alfred, cuidado!- grito Arthur, empujando a su navegante, pero a no poder evitar el impacto de la bala esta la recibió él, cayendo inmediatamente inconsciente con un ruido seco. La bala le había dado en el pecho, derramando de la herida mucha sangre, la cual formó alrededor de él un charco de sangre.

Alfred, estaba paralizado en el lugar donde había caído, mirando fijamente hacia donde Arthur yacía inconsciente, con los ojos anchos en la sorpresa y miedo, veía como la sangre se acumulaba alrededor de su capitán, de su enemigo, de su anterior amigo… de su Artie.

Esta era la segunda vez que Arthur le salvaba.

-¡¡ARTIE!!

* * *

Wow, este capitulo es corto, muy corto…Espero que le haya gustado, a mi no mucho. Lo acepto no se escribir batallas, quedo corta en ello. Espero que no haya quedado tan malo u_u

Pues bien, lo de siempre: cualquier duda, comentario, critica, aporte, té, perros o lo que sea…. ¡Un Review por favor~!

¡¡¡Las quiero y muchas gracias por todos sus Review!!!

¡¡Próximo capitulo hasta el domingo (si el tiempo me alcanza)!!

P.D. Yyy, para PreuBen-Prussia, no te preocupes, no habrá Gil/Eli, no es que me desagrade la pareja (la verdad me gusta un poco), pero no la puse al principio… parece *lehechaunarevisadaalprologo*… nop, no están. Pero tampoco se me ocurre darle algún sentido romántico a ninguno de los dos, mejor dicho, no me creo capaz de hacerlo T_T. ¡Acepto sugerencia respecto a esto!


	7. Chapter 6

***Disclaimer: los personajes de Hetalia no son míos (lamentablemente) son pertenencia ****de**_** Hidekazu Himaruya***_

Mientras esto pasaba en el puerto de mando, en cubierta las cosas estaban mejorando. Los piratas del Elizabeth' Rose se estaban defendiendo bien y haciendo retroceder a sus enemigos, quienes no podían resistir ni hacer nada ante el poder de Gilbert, Elizaveta, Kiku y Berwald.

Gilbert y Berwald, defendían muy bien en el área del mástil principal, mientras que Gilbert utilizaba unas espadas gemelas, Berwald utilizaba un hacha no muy grande, pero muy peligroso. Elizaveta, quien también utilizaba espadas gemelas, sólo que estas espadas eran más delgadas y livianas que las de Gilbert, siendo sus cortes menos profundos, pero permitía una mayor agilidad y por lo tanto, mayor oportunidad de dañar a más enemigos a la vez. Las espadas gemelas que tanto Gilbert y Elizaveta utilizaban no eran fácil de manejar, pero como ambos habían sido entrenados de niños por el Viejo Fritz, el cual había sido un verdadero experto en el uso de la técnica de dos espadas, eran ahora expertos en su arte.

Elizaveta se encontraba pelando en la popa, y era apoyado desde un lugar alto por el francotirador a bordo, Tino, el cual era muy hábil y sigiloso. La apariencia amable y inofensiva que este tenia, desaparecía en un instante cuando en sus manos había un arma, haciéndolo tan temible como Berwald. En cambio, Kiku se encontraba protegiendo la entrada hacia los camarotes donde Feliciano y Feliks se refugiaban. Kiku utilizaba un tipo de espada especial, una katana, una arma proveniente desde los mares orientales, de donde Kiku provenía, la cual por su poco peso, curvatura y filo en un solo lado la hacían una de las armas más letales y complicadas de usar en el mundo, y Kiku sabia manejarla muy bien, siendo uso de la katana un estilo de vida para él, isndo su arma una extensión más de su brazo. A él le acompañaba Toris, quien sin ser un gran peleador, podía defenderse muy bien con un arma de fuego.

Ya habían repelido todo el ataque enemigo, huyendo los últimos que quedaban ya que su barco se estaba alejando, cuando oyeron desde el puerto de mando un disparo seguido por un muy fuerte grito, el que llamo la atención de todos en cubierta.

-"¡¡ARTIE!!"

Claramente esa es la voz de Alfred, no lo pensaron dos veces y tanto Kiku, como Gilbert, Elizaveta y Toris subieron hacia el puerto de mando, justo para ver a Natasha tirarse al mar y nadar hacia su barco quien la esperaba para alejarse. Luego vieron la causa del grito: su capitán yacía en el piso inconsciente y rodeado por mucha sangre la cual venia de él y sujetándole desesperadamente estaba Alfred.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Arthur-san!- Kiku se acerco, hacia los dos hombres, seguido por Gilbert y Toris, Elizaveta fue en seguida a buscar a Feliks para que revisase a Arthur.

- Oi, chico nuevo, ¡¿Qué mierda le paso a cejas?!- grito fuertemente hacia Alfred Gilbert, quien no podía, aunque trataba, de ocultar su preocupación por su amigo lastimado.

-L-Le dispararon, dos veces…francotiradores… me salvo…de nuevo- esto ultimo lo dijo muy despacio Alfred, sólo siendo escuchado por Toris, quien sabia lo de Arthur y él.

- No te preocupes Alfred-san, no fue tu culpa. Tampoco es primera vez que le disparan a Arthur-san.- dijo tratando de tranquilizar a Alfred, Kiku.

Justo cuando estaba llegando Elizaveta con Feliks, este se encargo en seguida de las heridas del capitán. Le pidió a Berwald que trasladara a Arthur a la enfermería para revisarle bien. En ningún momento Alfred le saco los ojos en cima e incluso fue llevado con Arthur hacia la enfermería.

Una vez ahí, de nuevo empezó el ataque, esta vez el barco enemigo que se había alejado un poco ataca el Elizabeth's Rose con cañones. Se trató de contrarrestar, pero debido a las bajas, que no fueron mucho, y a los heridos, que fueron artos, sumado a la falta de ordenes de su capitán, no se pudo realizar la el contraataque bien. La falta de Arthur y la preocupación por este, hacia que su tripulación estuviese confusa. Feliciano, quien ayudaba a Feliks a curar a Arthur, trataba de controlar sus lágrimas, pero fallaba…se echaba la culpa por el ataque.

El barco estaba recibiendo mucho daño, uno de los mástil había sido seria mente dañado y una bala de cañón destruyo el piso de la cubierta superior provocando un pequeño incendio es esa área. Todo se veía acabado, pero algo sucedió.

Justo en ese momento otro barco apareció, al principio creyeron que era uno de los otros barcos que acompañaban a sus enemigos, pero esta vez no era otro enemigo, era un aliado, era el Clavel del Sol, de Antonio, quien disparaba contra el barco enemigo junto con el Elizabeth's Rose, provocando que el barco enemigo emprendiera la retirara, no le siguieron, lo importante ahora era recuperarse, ya tendrían su venganza contra Rusia y su tripulación.

El navío del capitán España se acerco al dañado barco para abordar a este, ignorando todos los comentarios y palabras que le daban los tripulantes del Elizabeth's Rose, siguió su camino sin mirar a nadie, con una mirada que decia que estaba muy enojado, hasta que fue detenido por Kiku, quien ante que pudiese decir algo, Antonio le pregunto gritando.

-¡¿Dónde esta ese cejas?! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre poner en peligro a Feliciano y a la tripulación así?!

-Antonio-san, por favor tranquilícese, lo importante es que estemos bien, y Arthur- san…

No alcanzo a terminar su frase porque Antonio, muy enojado continuo su camino hacia los camarotes. Arthur no estaba en la cubierta y menos en el puerto de mando, así que ahí debe de estar, pensaba Antonio. Cuando bajo hacia los camarotes, pasó al lado de la enfermería, donde escucho los sollozos de Feliciano, preocupado abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¡Feliciano, ¿Estas bien?! … A-arthur…- se detuvo instantáneamente al ver a su compañero muy mal herido en la cama de la enfermería. -¡¿Qué paso?! ¿Por qué esta Arthur tan dañado?- se acerco rápidamente para el lado de Arthur para comprobar que efectivamente estaba muy lastimado.

-Como que, le dispararon, dos veces. Una bala le dio en el hombro derecho, la otra en su estomago. Esta ultima fue, como, la más peligrosa.

-¿S-su vida no corre peligro verdad?- pregunto Feliciano.

-Como que, te he dicho mil veces que no.

- No te preocupes Feli-chan, Arthur no es un tipo débil. Pero, ¿Por qué fue baleado? Él dejaría que algo así le pasara, nunca cometería ese error.

-…Bien, eso yo lo puedo explicar- empezó tímidamente Alfred, quien hasta el momento estaba sentado en un taburete mirando hacia Arthur. – el primer balazo se lo dio un francotirador, el segundo fue por salvarme, el francotirador me tenia a mi a la vista, él se atravesó en el camino de la bala y recibió el impacto por mi.

-Dios, eso suena a algo que haría Arthur… como sea, ahora que se que va a estar bien, no se salvara de mi regaño.- dijo poniendo una posición que decía "recupérate y te golpeare", cuando noto que no conocía al chico que le había hablado

- Ah, ¿eres tu nuevo? No te había visto antes, creo.- le dijo a Alfred, él cual no podía estar más de acuerdo con lo que había dicho Antonio, eso sonaba como algo que siempre haría Arthur. Ahora él le debía otro favor al pirata, le había salvado por segunda vez su vida. Alfred no podía dejar de pensar el por qué le había salvado, eso sólo le confundía más.

-Si, soy nuevo, me llamo Alfred, soy el navegante.- dijo con una leve sonrisa, la cual se veía muy falsa, aun para el despistado y lento Antonio.

Después de contabilizar las bajas y despedir correctamente a sus compañeros caídos, y curar los heridos, ambos barcos siguieron sus rumbos, esta vez juntos, hacia una isla deshabilitada cercana, donde podían recuperarse y descansar tranquilamente, ya que nadie conocía la isla salvo ellos.

La isla tenia por un lado enormes rocas y paramos dedolados, lo que explicaba que estuviese deshabilitada, pero lo que no se sabia, era que por el lado contrario había una bahía preciosa y perfecta para anclar los barcos.

En ella, después de arreglar algunas cosas más importantes del barco dañado, como se los había prometido Arthur al empezar la batalla, amabas tripulaciones empezaron a armar una fiesta, al parecer querían celebrar el que hayan logrado salir casi sanos y salvo de aquella batalla.

Alfred, en cambio, por primera vez no se sentía con ánimos para una fiesta, a pesar de que siempre era el alma de estas. Estaba preocupado por Arthur quien aun no se despertaba, pero también estaba tratando de encontrar a Ludwig entre la gente del otro barco, aunque se notaba que no se estaba esforzando para nada. Temía, eso si, que la otra pareja de "espías" no hayan logrado infiltrarse con éxito en la tripulación de España. Pero para su tranquilidad, diviso a sus compañeros quienes estaban bajando del barco, al parecer también le andaba buscando.

Alfred se iba a acercar a él, no muy sigilosamente, pero algo que llamo la atención del chico sucedió: Ludwig era abrazado enérgicamente por un Feliciano, quien al ver al otro se tiro inmediatamente a los brazos de su amigo. Ahora no seria una sorpresa que Feliciano actuase así, la verdad el chico abrazaba a todos, lo sorprendente era que Ludwig sonreía y se dejaba abrazar, cosa que nunca había visto Alfred. Este pensaba que el otro Almirante había perdido esa capacidad... o se la había vendido a Ivan.

No tuvo tiempo para contemplar aquella rara postal más tiempo, ya que el también fue abrazado repentinamente por la espalda por una persona que no conocía.

- ¡¡Mon Cheri!! ¡¿Matthieu?!

-¿E-eh? – Eso si que había sido raro, alguien le confundía por un tal "Matthieu", que seguramente no seria alguien tan estupendo como él, pero eran cosas que pasaban. De repente le pego, ¡¡le estaban confundiendo con su hermano!! "E-eso es imposible, nadie nunca me confunde con él, sino a él por mi… Wait, más importante aun, este tipo, que esta tocando mi trasero, ¡¡¡conoce a mi hermano!!!

- HA HA HA, ¡debes estar equivocado, yo no conozco a ningún Matthew, digo "Matthieu"!- Alfred no podía permitirse que alguien supiera que él y Mattie eran hermanos…seguro que Mattie había dicho por ahí que tenia un genial hermano en la marina y seguramente se lo había dicho a este pervertido.

- ¿Mm? ¡Oh, Lo siento! Te le pareces un poco… casi nada… la verdad mon petit Mattheu es más lindo… ¿Quién eres tu?- dijo el otro tipo con una mirada depravadora, se lo estaba desnudando con la mirada, Alfred se sentía violado.

-Soy Alfred ¡y no conozco a ningún Matthieu!

- Oh, es un verdadero placer conocerte, mon ami- tomo delicadamente la mano de Alfred y le deposito un beso en ella, Alfred puso una cara de asco y se limpio la mano.- Soy Francis… y me puedes llamar cuando quieras, niño lindo.- dijo para después guiñearle un ojo provocativamente.

Alfred no se podía sentir más asqueado, ¡ese tipo le beso (la mano)! – S-si, también es bueno conocerte.- dijo para luego salir huyendo (heroicamente) de ahí, sentía que ese tipo le podía violar en cualquier segundo.

-Causo esa sensación en todos.- dijo Francis para si mismo, mientras miraba a Alfred correr despavoridamente, en el fondo se sentía un poco decepcionado de que el chico no haya sido su lindo Matthieu.

Luego que aquel encuentro tan raro, Alfred decidió buscar a Toris para que así se pudieran reunir con Ludwig y Vash para generar un plan y cambiar información. Pero antes encontró a Kiku con Lovino y Antonio, que conversaban respecto a algo. Por lo que decidió escuchar a escondidas.

- Entonces, por fin hacen sus movimientos, ¿Qué haremos?

-Sólo seguir huyendo, nada más podemos hacer. Tampoco podemos enfrentar a Rusia frente a frente.

-Nunca pensé que ese bastardo del grifo fue a enterarse tan rápido de los mapas.

-No te preocupes Lovinito, ¡yo te defenderé!

-¡Más te vale bastardo!

- Pero aun no sabemos como se entero que nosotros teníamos aquellos mapas. Antonio-san, ¿usted no tendría una idea de cómo se pudo haber enterado Rusia?

-Tal vez tenemos un soplón en nuestra tripulación.

- ¡Debe ser unos de los nuevos! Nunca confié en ese bastardo de la papa…

-No Lovinito. Si hay un soplón, debe ser uno de los tripulantes más antiguos. Los nuevos aun no saben del tesoro y menos de los mapas.

- ¡Pero aun no confió en ese bastardo de la papa ni en ese freak de las armas!

- … Bueno, pero ya pronto se van a enterar, o mejor dicho ya se enteraron, ¿Verdad, Alfred-san?

-¡Mierda! ¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí? Creía que no me pillarías…

-Tus habilidades como ninja no son muy buenas, Alfred-san, tal vez algún día te enseñe.

- Oh, tu eres Alfred, verdad. – Dijo Antonio ofreciéndole un tomate, que saco de un lugar desconocido, el cual Alfred acepto- Es malo espiar, pero no creo que lo hayas hecho con mala intención ¿verdad?- esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa siniestra, por alguna razón le recordó mucho a las sonrisas de Ivan.

-L-lo siento…- las palabras de Antonio fueron como espinas en el corazón de Alfred, "Es malo espiar", ¿no era eso lo que él estaba haciendo en ese barco? ¿Espiando? Ganando la confianza de personas que no eran realmente malas como él creía, y que en esas dos semanas con ellos se había encariñado mucho. Y ahora debía traicionarlas.

- Bueno, que lo entiendas esta bien. Ahora, ¿Por qué no vas a ver si ese cejas despertó? Si no ha despertado, llámame, que yo lo despierto a bases de golpes. Ya es la hora de que la fiesta comience y tengo hambre.

Alfred fue hacer lo que se le había ordenado. Pero no tanto por que había sido una orden, sino porque quería saber como estaba Arthur. Pero antes de llegar hasta el camarote del capitán, paso a la cocina donde estaban todos los alimentos y bebidas que habían preparado para la fiesta. Se le hizo agua la boca viendo todas esas cosas tan deliciosas, seguramente las había hecho Feliciano junto a su hermano. Para la sorpresa y alegría de Alfred, entre todos esos platos deliciosos había unas hamburguesas. No podía esta más feliz. Es verdad, que cuando trato de enseñarle a Feliciano ha hacer hamburguesas jamás pensó que él las haría, por la misteriosa cara de asco que hizo Feliciano, la cual no entendió, después de todo ¡las hamburguesas son lo más delicioso del mundo! Se veian deliciosas, por lo que decidió probar una. Llego al cielo, escucho a los angelitos cantarle canciones de alegría y paz, y juró que vio a Dios. La hamburguesa estaba más que deliciosa. En ese momento se le ocurrió una genial idea.

Al llegar a la camarote del capitán, Arthur se encontraba sin compañía y aun durmiendo. Alfred no pudo sino maravillarse de lo tranquilo que se veía Arthur durmiendo, se veía bien, gracias a Dios, pero también se veía lindo y vulnerable, cosa que trato de negar Alfred en su cabeza. Arthur NO era lindo y MENOS vulnerable…. Tal vez un poco. Un poquito. Mierda, no podía mentirse así, el chico que estaba delante de él era lindo tanto que daban ganas de abrazarlo y protegerlo, jamás nadie al verlo hubiese pensado jamás que era un temible pirata.

Pues bien, no podía quedarse mirando a Arthur para siempre como un pervertido, por lo que llevo a cabo su plan ultra secreto para que se despertara: le puso una (grasienta) hamburguesa en su cabeza. Definitivamente la mejor cura que había en el mundo. Luego se sentó al lado para presenciar que la hamburguesa hiciese su labor.

Pero se quedo dormido.

¡¡¡¡LO SIENTO!!!! Se que dije que iba poner este capitulo hace una semana, pero la semana estuvo algo ocupada en la Universidad… aun lo esta y va empeorando T.T… pero no me gusta romper así mis promesas, por lo que me sentí mal toda la semana… ¡¡prometo que el próximo capitulo estará si o si el lunes!! O si no, ¡que me parta un rayo! *miraalcieloconmiedo*

Bueno, aclaraciones de este capitulo, la verdad siempre quise ver que a Alfred lo confundiesen con Mattheu, y quería hacer esa justicia en mi fic. Mattie-san se lo merece… ¡ah! Para el que no sabe, Francis llama a Mattheu "Matthieu" porque así se pronuncia el nombre en francés…creo.

Y ahora lo de siempre: dudas, comentarios, RECOMENDACIONES, patadas voladoras, té envenenados, agradecimientos (¿?) y otros, un Review por favor~

Y muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews anteriores, no saben como me alegran mi gris existencia, las amo mucho =)


	8. Chapter 7

***Disclaimer: los personajes de Hetalia no son míos (lamentablemente) son pertenencia ****de**_** Hidekazu Himaruya***_

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?... una playa. Pero ¿Qué playa?... Es un lugar hermoso. Las arenas blancas bañadas por un mar tranquilo y sereno de colores maravillosos. Ese olor tan familiar del océano, siempre me ha tranquilizado. Oh, que cielo más azul, es espectacular, sin nubes, completamente despejado, como los ajos de Al… _

…_espera, ¿de quien?..._

_-¡Artie! Despertarte. ¡Vamos a jugar en la ciudad!_

_¿Quien era ese chico?, no lograba verle el rostro. Pero le era tan familiar. El pequeño había salido corriendo, tirando de mi mano._

_-Hey, Wait, no corras Al, puede ser peligroso.- de nuevo ese nombre ¿Quién es Al?_

_Le seguí, pero el chico se tropezó cayéndose de cara en la arena… Por alguna razón me desesperé._

_- ¡Al! ¿Estás bien? ¡Te dije que tuvieses cuidado! No llores._

_-N-no estoy llorando- dijo el niño con lágrimas en los ojos, tratando de que estas no salieran- Los Hero no lloran. _

_-Eso es mentira, Al. Los hero si lloran. _

_-P-pero y-yo no quiero llorar. N-No duele t-tanto. T-tengo que h-hacerme fuerte._

_-¿Para que quieres hacerte fuerte? Sabes que yo siempre te protegeré…_

_-¡NO! ¡Soy yo quien te protegerá Artie! ¡Yo soy tu héroe!_

_-A-al, yo no soy una damisela en peligro, se protegeré._

_-Pero, quiero protegerte por siempre, ¡porque te quiero, Artie!_

_Esas palabras me sorprendieron. Fueron tan sinceras y dichas con tal decisión. ¿Por qué mi corazón cree en ellas? ¿Quién es este niño, por qué quiere protegerme? No entiendo nada… pero todo esto me es están familiar._

_De un momento a otro, el chico frente a mí, a quien en ningún momento logre verle la cara, desapareció. Una gran desolación inundo mi corazón._

_-Al, ¿Dónde estas? No te escondas, no es gracioso…. ¿Al? vamos, sale…No me dejes aquí solo… ¡AL!_

Alfred, quien aun seguía durmiendo, al lado de la cama de Arthur, despertó debido a los movimientos que escuchaba de la cama del capitán. Aunque aun seguía dormido, al parecer tenía un sueño o una pesadilla, estaba inquieto y se movía mucho. Alfred le tomo la mano para que sintiera que no estaba sólo. Pero fue sorprendido por una palabra que salio de los labios de Arthur, más bien por un nombre.

-"¡AL!"

En seguida abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama. Se veía muy confundido, lo mismo que Alfred. Arthur se tomaba la cabeza y dabas pequeños gestos de dolor, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

En este punto Alfred ya le había soltado la mano, y le quedaba mirando. Se preguntaba si había escuchado bien o no, pero lo que había dicho era su nombre… o por lo menos el nombre que le llamaba cuando niño… "No, no, no, no puede ser verdad. Dijo otra cosa, quiso decir otra cosa. ¡Si eso es! No dijo mi nombre."

- A-Arthur, ¿estas bien?

-E-eh, s-si, creo.- "Fue sólo un sueño, nada más que un sueño"

-¡Entonces la hamburguesa funciono!

-¿Qué, una hamburguesa?- acto seguido vio una hamburguesa sobre su regazo, instintivamente se toco la frente, para descubrir que aquel lugar estaba grasoso. No tuvo que pensar dos veces quien había sido el culpable, especialmente cuando el principal sospechoso tenía una gran sonrisa de triunfo en su cara.

-¡¡Te matare maldito mocoso!! Como me puedes poner una asquerosa y grasienta hamburguesa en la frente, ¡tu idiota!

-¡Hey! Que esa hamburguesa te curo… Deberías agradecérmelo.

- ¿¡como puede eso suceder?!- acto seguido, Arthur se tiro hacia el otro hombre para ahorcarle con sus manos.

-HA HA HA, M-me haces cosquillas- Arthur por razones obvias no tenia la fuerza para apretar muy fuerte por lo que solo provocaba la risa del otro hombre.

- ¡Juro que te tira en medio de los tiburones hambrientos! ¡Seguro sabes a hamburguesas!

Debido al ruido y alboroto que ambos estaban generando en el camarote, atrajo la atención de Feliciano, quien con un grito, que se escucho a gran distancia, dio aviso que el capitán había despertado.

-Oh, ahí vienen- dijo ya tranquilo Arthur, pero un poco decepcionado de no haber podido pasar un poco más de tiempo con Alfred. Cosa que no reconocería después haber sentido.

-Si… Arthur, gracias- dijo despacio Alfred, pero con una gran y linda sonrisa, la cual hizo sonrojar mucho a Arthur.

-¿P-por que agradeces…..- Alfred no le dejo terminar, porque un par de labios de poso en su frente.

Fue un beso casto y rápido. Alfred en seguida se volteo para salir de la habitación, no queriendo ver la reacción de Arthur, pero justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta, golpeando a Alfred de lleno en la cara, para revelar a un Feliciano muy emocionado. Cuando se dio cuenta que había golpeado a alguien con la puerta, rápidamente trato de disculparse.

-Ve~ ¡Alfred, lo siento!- dijo mientras trataba de mirar la cara de Alfred, quien se la cubría.

- …eh, ¿Por qué tienes la cara tan roja, Alfred? ¿Tienes fiebre?- Alfred, no dijo nada y salio del camarote rápidamente, ignorando el dolor que sentía en la cara.

-Que raro…. ¡Ve~! ¡Arthur despertaste!... ¡me tenias muy preocupado!.... ¿ve? ¿Tu también tienes fiebre?- dijo al ver que Arthur también estaba rojo.

-¡N-no es nada!... Estoy bien, no te preocupes.- _"¿Qué fue ese beso?"_, pensaba Arthur, sin poder sacarse la sensación de los labios del otro hombre sobre su frente. Cosa que le hacia sonrojar más aun. Llevándose inconscientemente su mano hasta su frente.

-Ohh, cejas, pareces un tomatito. Es hasta lindo. Pero no tan lindo como Lovinito~.

-Antonio, ¿que haces aquí?- dijo irritablemente Arthur al ver a Antonio en su pieza. El sonrojo, por arte de magia, había disminuido… un poco.

- Y tu preguntas… ¡por supuesto que salvándote el trasero! ¿Quién crees que te saco de ese ataque enemigo? ¡Nunca creí que tú pudieses bajar la guardia así!

- ¡Ve~! ¡No peleen, por favor! ¡Waahh!- lloriqueó Feliciano, la verdad no le gustaba cuando discutían seriamente Antonio y Arthur, eso no era entretenido.

-N-no, Feli-chan no estabas peleando. Estamos hablando, ¿verdad?

-S-si. Feliciano, ¿Por qué no me traes algo que comer o un té mejor?

-¡S-si! ¡Voy y vuelvo! Pero, no peleen.- luego salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él.

-¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer! ¡Hice llorar a Feli-chan! Sabes que si se entera Lovinito me va a odiar.

-Pero si él ya te odia…

- ¡eso es mentira! ¡Él me ama! Sólo no sabe como demostrarlo.

-Si, como sea. Bien, dio lo que querías decir y vete. La cabeza y las heridas me duelen mucho.

-Si, bien no sabemos como pero el enemigo se dio cuanta de los mapas, ¿Qué vamos hacer? No podemos poner en riesgo a Feliciano o a Lovino.

-Se eso. No se como Rusia se entero que esos dos son el mapa, pero no podemos permitir que pongan un dedo sobre ninguno de ellos. Por lo que mejor seguiremos con el plan original.

- Eso es lo mejor… ¡pero me gustaría tener a Feli-chan conmigo también! ¡Seria tan lindo!- dijo Antonio entrando a su mundo donde tanto como Feliciano y Lovino vestían trajes de sirvientas y estaban dispuestos a casarse con él. La baba se le caía de la boca. Mientras Arthur ponía sus ojos en blanco, pensando que la mancha que dejaría el otro con su baba, y sabiendo lo que el otro estaba imaginando en esos momento.

-Mierda, Antonio, ¿puedes dejar de pensar cosas pervertidas? Tenemos un problema aquí. Geez, ya no se quien es más pervertido, o tú o la Rana.

-Eh, Ah, si, eso. Es mejor que mantengamos a ambos separados. Es más seguro así para los dos. Tenemos que proteger el tesoro de Roma, como también a sus nietos.

-Sé…. Bueno, dime ¿Dónde estamos?

-¡En la isla de la fiesta!- dijo alegremente, toda pista de seriedad de había ido en un instante.

-….Por el amor de Dios. ¡Salimos recién de una batalla y los idiotas quieren hacer una fiesta!

-¡Vamos, será divertido! Estamos esperando que despertases para que empezara. Después de todo ya es de noche. Y tus heridas no deben doler tanto, ¿verdad? ¡Así que párate! Todos te están esperando afuera.

-OK, OK. Vamos.- inmediatamente después Antonio ayudo a levantarse a Arthur y ambos salieron del camarote hacia la cubierta.

Antonio no mentía, todos le estaban esperando. Ya la comida estaba servida y todos tenían un vaso de ron o cerveza en sus manos. Al ver a sus capitanes, prontamente hicieron un brindis.

La fiesta estaba en su máximo punto, la gran mayoría ya estaba en completo estado de ebriedad, pero eso no significaba que se estuviesen divirtiendo. Muchos estaban jugando, otros compitiendo y otros charlando, unos pocos se encontraban bailando y cantando. Pero todo era sonrisas. Hubo un nuevo brindis, de nuevo por los caídos en batalla. El alcohol abundaba y la comida también.

Alfred, gracias a la fiesta se había animado completamente, incluso se había olvidado de que había besado a Arthur. Se encontraba conversando, o más bien escuchando, con unos compañeros que aunque estaban muy ebrios eran muy graciosos. Cuando de repente fue interrumpido por un Toris que le pedía que le acompañara.

-Alfred, la misión…- con solo eso Alfred entendió lo que quería decir Toris, por lo que lo siguió hasta un cerro rodeado de mucha vegetación y muy lejano de donde se desarrollaba la fiesta. En el cerro lo esperaban Ludwig con un enojado Vash.

-Hola, amigos ¿Cómo están?- pregunto muy animadamente, el espíritu de la fiesta estaba muy pegado en él, rompiendo todo el ambiente de seriedad que se había creado alrededor del grupo.

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Jones- respondió Vash.

-Bien, tenemos que hacer esta reunión corta, o sino sospecharan de nuestra desaparición- dijo Ludwig.-Dime, Alfred, ¿has memorizado las formas de pelea de la tripulación del capitán England? Supongo que los viste pelear durante tu estancia en el barco…

-Si, lo he hecho. Además, con Toris, hemos juntado un montón de información que puede ser importante.

-Eso es perfecto. Nosotros también hemos averiguado algo. Entonces, ahora sólo queda regresar a la base.

"Ya es el momento", pensó tristemente Alfred. Saber que tenia que traicionar a esas personas que habían sido amistosas con él, le causaba una gran pena y dolor. Pero no había nada que se pudiese hacer sobre eso, ¿verdad? Pero sin duda alguna lo que más dolor le causaba era dejar a Arthur. A pesar que trato de no inmiscuir sus sentimientos en la misión y en especial hacia Arthur, no dio resultado.

-Si, la próxima vez que anclemos en puerto demos irnos.- dijo Toris, también dolido de dejar la tripulación, en especial a Feliks, al cual por fin encontró después de todos esos años.

Estaba decidido, no había vuelta atrás. En el fondo sabia que al aceptar la misión eso pasaría. Creyó estar preparado.

-Jones, no dejes que tus sentimientos se involucren en la misión. Se que es doloroso, pero ellos son piratas, delincuentes, los malos, en cambio nosotros somos la justicia.- dijo Ludwig, pero en el fondo tampoco quería dejar la tripulación. O por lo menos no dejarla así, sin despedirse y sin una razón que se pudiese decir como excusa. Pero era una misión, una orden. El extrañaría todo, inclusive a Francis, pero a quien más extrañaría seria a Feliciano, quien a pesar de haber estado muy poco juntos. El Almirante se había encariñado con el chico.

-Muy bien, volvamos a la fiesta.

Al volver a la fiesta, la cosa era un caos. Tanto Antonio, como Francis y Gilbert estaban completamente ebrios, y después de ir molestando sexualmente a todos, derramar el alcohol por aquí y allá, vomitar también por aquí y allá, ahora estaban cantando mientras Francis se sacaba la ropa al ritmo de la canción, tarando, pero fallando, de realizar un baile sexy…. a una palmera.

Daban vergüenza, pero era divertido verles. Muchos, incluido Lovino, se reían de sus actos. Arthur estaba más atrás también bebiendo, se le veía muy ebrio también, y se le notaba al estar discutiendo junto a un muy ebrio Lars Bohr, un tipo de la otra tripulación que era muy alto y tenia un hacha a su lado, sobre algo completamente ridículo.

En otro lado estaban Kiku, Elizaveta, Felciano y Feliks hablando de algo que se llamaba yaoi, pero parece que sólo Kiku y Elizaveta entendían del tema, ya que tanto Felks como Feliciano hablaban de ponis.

Gilbert a penas vio a Ludwig se tiro a él.

-¿¡West!? ¿Eres tu West?

-"¿West?"-repitió- Ludwig, lo siento te debes estar confundie…oh- termino Ludwig, al parecer se acordó de algo mientras miraba a Gilbert.

"¡No puede ser!" -¡Bruder! ¿Eres tú? ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Sabes que han pasado 10 años desde que dijiste que ibas a comprar y desapareciste? ¿Qué te había pasado? ¡Estaba muy procurado por ti!

-Aww, el pequeño West me extrañaba…. Pero, ya no eres pequeño, ni lindo. ¡Tú no eres el West que conocí!

-Bruder, hablaremos mañana cuando estés sobrio…- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza, su hermano siempre había sido así. Siempre.

De repente se escucho un disparo, el cual venia del arma de un muy enojado Vash, el cual le apuntaba a un Francis que estaba desnudo sólo con una rosa cubriendo sus regiones vitales. Al parecer este ultimo le había estado molestando desde hace un tiempo.

-Vamos, mon cheri, se que tu también quieres~-dijo lascivamente Francis, ganándose otro disparo, estaba vez más cerca, de Vash.

-Pone tus sucias manos sobre mí, y te llenare de agujeros.

-¡Como que, oh mi Dios! ¡Arthur ¿Qué estas haciendo?!- grito Feliks hacia un Arthur muy ebrio. -Te dije que no deberías beber en exceso.

-Estoy bien, un par no le hace daño a nadie.

-Geez, eso, como que totalmente no es verdad. Ah, Alfred, tu te ves sobrio, ¿podrías llevar al capitán a su camarote, como que, ahora?

-Eehh, ¿si?- dijo Alfred dudosamente.

- ¡Perfecto! Ponlo en su cama y asegúrate que se duerma, ¿ok?

Acto seguido, Alfred ayudo a que Arthur se parara, siendo esto muy fácil, ya que él hombre más pequeño era muy liviano para el gusto de Alfred.

Pero cargar con un hombre ebrio era una tarea difícil, pero lo era más cuando este hombre era el capitán England. Esa fue la conclusión a la que llego Alfred.

¡¡Nuevo Capitulo!! Originalmente este capitulo es más largo, pero decidí cortarlo, así que el próximo estará pronto, durante la semana lo más probable, ¿Cuándo exactamente? No sé, esta semana tengo controles de lectura y tengo que leer (NOOOOOO).

Espero que les guste el capitulo, en el próximo va hay un "poco" de acción USUK (realmente UKUS) espero que les guste…. ¡¡Pero no esperen mucho!!

Gracias por todos sus Review, me divierto de maravilla leyéndolos, a parte de alegrarme y motivarme mucho… ¡Las Amo!

Ahora, lo de siempre, un review please~ acepto de todo, excepto café y más textos aburridos (de educación) para leer.

BYE-BYE~


	9. Chapter 8

***Disclaimer: los personajes de Hetalia no son míos (lamentablemente) son pertenencia ****de**_** Hidekazu Himaruya***_

En el barco no había nadie, ni siquiera el vigía, quien seguramente se había escapado para celebrar con todos en la playa. Por lo que Alfred no tuvo a quien recurrir para ayuda, aunque su capitán no le estaba causando gran problema. Pero, cuando por fin llegaron a la cubierta, Arthur se soltó del agarre de Alfred para acercarse tambaleando a la borda.

-Hey, ¿Dónde vas? Ten cuidado.

-Tú no me des órdenes, mocoso. Yo hago lo que quiero en este barco- contesto Arthur, para luego sacarse la larga chaqueta roja que andaba trayendo –Ufff, hace calor, quiero nadar- se trataba de sacar torpemente las botas, pero el grado de alcohol en sus venas le hizo caer al suelo. En la caída se golpeo en su hombro herido, gimiendo de dolor.

-¡Arthur! Ten cuidado, estas herido.

-¡No me interesa! ¡Estoy bien maldito idiota! Sólo necesito nadar y me recuperare…

-¿Qué, acaso eres una sirena? …. Oi, ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! – Alfred grito al ver que su capitán se estaba acercando peligrosamente a la borda con intensiones de tirarse al mar.

-¡No te acerques o me tirare!- grito de vuelta Arthur, no logrando que sus palabras detengan a Alfred, quien lo agarro por la cintura, y trataba de sujetarle para que no se tirara- I-idiota, ¡¿Dónde estas tocando?! ¡Suéltame, Pervertido!

- ¡No lo haré! Maldición, estás herido, tus heridas pueden abrir por el golpe.

- ¡Te ordeno que me sueltes! – acto seguido Arthur dio un certero codazo en el estomago de Alfred, quien, aunque el golpe no fue muy fuerte, retrocedió instintivamente.

-¡Ha ha ha! Byeee~ - grito Arthur al verse libre de su navegante, tirándose al mar.

-¡Maldición, Arthur! – Alfred también se tiro para traer de vuelta a su capitán y deseando que las heridas de este no se hayan abierto y atraigan a los tiburones. Este ultimo pensamiento hizo que se desesperada más, olvidándose que Kiku le había dicho que en la zona no había tiburones.

Una vez en el agua, Alfred trato de buscar a su capitán, al ver que no salía a flote se preocupo. "N-no puede haberse ahogado…¿verdad?... es cierto que tomo mucho ron, whisky, cerveza… pero es un pirata, debe saber nadar en esas condiciones…". Se sumergió para poder buscarle bien, pero de noche el mar no se veía muy claro. Cuando volvió a subir por aire, escucho.

- Idiota, ¿a quien estas buscando?- escucho decir de repente a alguien, reconociendo inmediatamente al dueño de esa voz.

-¡Arthur! Volvamos al barco. Tus heridas pueden abrir.

-Ha ha ha, como si eso fuese a pasar, mocoso- antes que Arthur pudiese seguir hablando, Alfred lo tomo y lo arrastro hasta al barco para de nuevo subir a cubierta. No mostrando resistencia alguna, aunque si maldiciendo de mil formas a Alfred.

Una vez en cubierta, Arthur se recupero inmediatamente, y de un golpe, se alejo de Alfred, tomo su chaqueta, dejando sus botas, y se dirigió a la cocina.

- Wait, ¿Dónde vas ahora? Debes dormir… ¡Shit!…- al ver que no lo escuchaba, decidió seguirlo. Por un momento pensó que seria fácil llevarlo a su camarote y hacerlo descansar, ¿Qué gran problema puede causar un hombre ebrio? Pensó. Nunca supo que serian muchos si ese hombre era Arthur. Encontró a su capitán en la despensa de la cocina bebiendo una botella de ron.

- ¡Feliks dijo nada más de alcohol! ¡Suelta esa botella!

-Trata de quitármela, a ver si puedes, vaquero- dijo desafiante Arthur, abrazando de forma protectora la botella con ron. La escena parecía como si una madre estuviera protegiendo su bebe. Alfred juro escuchar a Arthur decirle palabras cariñosas a su botella.

- Me estas aburriendo, capitán. – Alfred siempre aceptaba un desafía cuando se lo proponían, y esta no seria la excepción. Por lo que se tiro a Arthur, tratando se sacarle la botella de las manos, cosa imposible por el fuerte agarre que este tenia sobre la botella.

-¡Sal de mi, idiota!

-¡Entonces entrega la botella!

-¡Ni muerto!

La pelea ya parecía de dos niños de 5 años que peleaban por un juguete. Hasta mordidas y tiradas de pelo hubo. De repente, Arthur se quedo quieto mirando a Alfred, soltando en el proceso la botella.

-¡HA! Gane, los héroes siempre ganamos.- dijo muy alegremente Alfred, sin notar que Arthur le quedaba mirando.

-Ahora vamos a tu camarote, debes dormir.- al notar que Arthur no se movía, ni respondía, decidió tomarle en brazos, como si de una princesa se tratara. A pesar de lo vergonzoso de esta posición, Arthur no emitió ningún comentario. Teniendo los ojos escondidos tras su pelo.

Al llegar al camarote del capitán, Alfred coloco a Arthur en su cama. Como Arthur parecía dormido, Alfred le quedo mirando un rato. La verdad, Arthur era un hombre muy delgado y de estatura no muy alta, la gran mayoría de sus rasgos eran delicados. No se parecía en nada a los piratas que había conocido antes. La tripulación en general no se parecía en nada a las otras tripulaciones piratas que había conocido y enfrentado. Eran divertidos, los momentos que pasaba con ellos estaban llenos de diversión y aventura. Recién, cuando Arthur se empezó a comportar como un niño y se tiro al mar, para depuse pelear los dos por una botella de ron, había sido muy entretenido.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante esto. Se estaba divirtiendo en un barco pirata. Miro al hombre en la cama y se acordó que este tenía las ropas mojadas y debía revisar si las heridas no se le habían abierto. Pero para hacer esto debía de sacarle la ropa. Alfred se sonrojo y empezó a avergonzarse.

-N-no va ser la primera vez q-que veo a un hombre d-desnudo… maldición por que estoy tartamudeando- dijo despacito, para después empezar a desabrocharle la camisa a Arthur, dejando el pecho de este descubierto. Gracias a esto pudo ver que las heridas no se habían abierto, y que las vendas no estaban manchadas con sangre pero si mojadas, por lo que tenia que cambiarle las vendas.

-O-oi, Arthur, despierta, necesito cambiarte las venas. HEY. – vio que Arthur tenia los ojos abiertos y supuso que le había entendido, aunque al único que miraba era a él.

Arthur se enderezó con la ayuda de Alfred, sin sacarle los ojos de encima a su navegante. Alfred se dispuso a cambiar el vendaje. Esta vez sentía que los ojos de su capitán estaban posados en él, que le miraba fijamente.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- dijo Alfred con un leve sonrojo en la cara, le ponía nervioso que el otro hombre se le quedara observando de esa forma. Arthur no le contesto.

-Bien, me voy. Duerme un poco.- dijo Alfred después de terminar de cambiarle las vendas, se dirigía a la puerta para poder arrancar de esa mirara fija que le ponía nervioso. Pero una voz le detuvo, o mejor dicho una palabra.

-Alfie…

Alfred se quedo de piedra en la puerta del camarote. Sólo una persona le llamaba por eso nombre y era el niño de su infancia, el cual crecido no le reconocía. Arthur no puede haberle reconocido, ¿verdad?... debió ser su imaginación. Iba a abrir la puerta del camarote, ignorando aquello, pero esta vez la misma voz le detuvo. Haciendo que esta vez se diera la vuelta.

-Alfie, ¿eres tu?... estas muy grande…

"N-no puede ser… él ya me recuerda". Se le quedo mirando con una cara muy sorprendida y con ojos anchos. En sus ojos estaba la esperanza de que esto no fuera una equivocación.

- Me alegro… saber que arrancaste desde Saint Paul… Alfie- eso había sido su confirmación. Alfred se alegro mucho y se acerco, despacio primero, como si estuviese inseguro, para luego aumentar un poco la velocidad y se tiro a los brazos de su capitán, no de su Artie.

-¡Artie, Artie! ¿Sabes quien soy yo? ¿Ya me recuerdas? Te extrañe mucho…- no le importaba si parecía un niño, en ese momento se sentía como uno.

- Si, te recuerdo. Lo siento mucho… pero que grandes estas.

- Bueno, es que crecí…pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me recordaste ahora y no antes?

- No lo se…- dijo Arthur mirando tristemente hacia el piso – No se que paso conmigo…- agrego y abrazo a Alfred, dejando que este apoyara su cabeza contra su pecho.

-Te prometo que nunca más te olvidare, al fin de cuentas yo te quiero mucho, siempre lo hice y aun lo hago.

-Y-yo también te quiero mucho- dijo Alfred. Esto era verdad, siempre le quiso. Desde niño siempre dijo que él se casaría con Artie, a pesar que este siempre se ponía rojo y enojado por la declaración. Los sentimientos siempre estuvieron con él, aun después de que no le recordase. Sólo que él también los había olvidado. Siempre, la única persona en su corazón y mente era Artie. Pero ahora los recordaba y los confirmaba. Tal vez ahora que Arthur le recordó podían estar juntos.

Sentía la cara ardiendo, seguro que ahora se parecía al tomate que Antonio le dio antes. De un momento a otro, Arthur le abrazo muy fuerte, Alfred no tuvo la oportunidad de detener la acción, pero no era como si quisiese que parara el abrazo. Se sentía a gusto en los brazos de Arthur, su olor era agradable, aunque aun olía a ron, su aroma era agradable y apaciguador, tal como lo era años atrás.

- Me alegro saber eso, Alfred- dijo para después tomar la cara del chico y posar sus labios con los de Alfred.

La sorpresa de Alfred fue grande, Arthur le estaba besando, aunque era un beso casto y puro, dejo en shock a hombre más grande. Intento en un principio separarse, pero la sensación le estaba gustando, por lo que fue él quien hizo el beso un poco más hondo al corresponderle.

Se separaron por un minuto, Alfred tenía un lindo sonrojo rosa en su cara y miraba hacia el piso, mientras Arthur miraba al chico frente a él sin quitar sus brazos de la espalda de Alfred, para así no permitir que este se alejara Por la cabeza del navegante pasaban mil preguntas, la principal; ¿Qué fue eso?, pero todas se borraron cuando miro hacia arriba, hacia los ojos de Arthur.

Esos ojos verdes parecían brillar en la oscuridad del camarote, dejaron sin habla ni pensamientos a Alfred, ya nada le importaba. Por lo que no le importo que Arthur volviera a besarlo más profundamente esta vez o que él respondiera y abría sus labios facilitando la entrada de la lengua de Arthur a su boca. No le importaba que ahora los besos fueran muy apasionados y hambrientos. Tampoco le importo cuando los labios de su capitán pasaron a su cuello y le besaban ahí, seguro dejando marcas.

Menos le importo que sintiera la mano de Arthur colarse debajo de su polera y que esta acariciase su piel, hasta alcanzar sus pezones, que cuando fueron tocado, no pudo evitar gemir, tampoco le importo que el capitán England le sacara la polera y que jugara con sus pezones con su boca, no le importo gemir por esto, ni porque sintió que una mano se posaba en su entrepierna medio dura.

Simplemente se dejo llevar, que importaba todo lo demás, se podía ir al diablo la misión y el resto, no importaba tampoco el alcohol que habían bebido, tal vez el detonador de esto.

Lo único que importaba ahora era que su Artie le recordaba y le amaba, y que ahora estaban los dos ahí disfrutando del momento, de acariciarle, besarse y entregándose el uno al otro… Si, que importaba que alguien los viera o escuchara los gemidos fuertes que daba Alfred, no quería que se acabara el momento…

¡¡Mi*rd*!! Hola, ¿Cómo están?.... ¿yo? ¡Enferma!, pero bien… creo… Después de enfrentar una semana como las we*s, decidí que subiría este capitulo para el bien de la humanidad (¿?). Se, es corto, pero era perfecto para dejarlo ahí, creo. Pero espero que disfruten el capitulo, y perdonen mi falta de experiencia de escribir "acción", soy nuevita en esto.

El próximo capitulo el lunes (a quien engañas si siempre lo subes el martes).

¡¡Muchas gracias por todos lo reviews, que esta semana me alegraron mucho mi existencia (en le U, especialmente)!!

La quiero mucho =)

P.D. Si van a ver más parejas, dentro de los próximos capítulos saldrán más (empezare por el GerIta)

P.D.2. ¡¡Dejen Reviews por favor, si es que tienen una duda, un comentario, una recomendación o un intento de asesinato, o cualquier cosa es siempre bien recibido por esta chiquilla medio (¿medio?, ¡entera!) rara!!

P.D.3. Disculpen las groserías censuradas….


	10. Chapter 9

***Disclaimer: los personajes de Hetalia no son míos (lamentablemente) son pertenencia ****de**_** Hidekazu Himaruya***_

En la costa, donde la fiesta se llevaba a cabo, la gran mayoría ya había caído rendida por el cansancio y el alcohol. Solo algunos pocos quedaban en pie, quienes alrededor de una fogata estaban jugando el juego de "Verdad o desafió", propuesto por el Bad Friends Trio, el cual, aunque ebrios todavía, habían propuesto el juego con malas intensiones.

Además de este trío tan peculiar, estaban Kiku, Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, Feliks, Elizaveta y Toris, los demás estaban dormidos. Habían decidido unirse al juego, a pesar de saber de las malas intenciones de Antonio, Francis y Gilbert, pero no había nada mejor que hacer. Aunque las preguntas y los desafías eran cada vez más pervertidos, Elizaveta estaba que besaba a los tres (no lo iba a hacer, muchas gracias), por darle mucho de su delicioso "yaoi". Kiku también se los agradecía.

Era el turno de Gilbert de dar la vuelta a la botella vacía (para el pesar de todos) de ron. La botella fue a dar a Ludwig, quien ya se temía lo peor.

-West, ¿verdad o desafió?-pregunto Gilbert con cara de "si-eliges-verdad-no-eres-mi-hermano". Cosa que Ludwig ignoró eligiendo "verdad".

-Tu te lo has buscado West, los verdaderos hombres como yo eligen siempre desafió- dijo para después pensar en una buena pregunta para su hermanito, cuando sintió que tenia la más awesome pregunta jamás inventada.

-Contéstame West, ¿amas a Feli-chan?

Esta pregunta hizo que Ludwig se volviera pálido, para luego sonrojarse furiosamente y sudar como loco. Empezó a tartamudear.

-Y-yo…. Y-yo….e-eh….y-yo

-¡¿Pero que estupidez estas diciendo, bastardo?! Mi hermano con el bastardo de la papa no tienen nada, NADA. Me niego a aceptar a ese potato-man en mi _famiglia_.

-JA, tú cállate. Deberías de estar feliz de quedar emparentado con el Awesome Yo. Que West todavía no contesta. -Dijo en defensa de su hermano, Gilbert, quien luego miro a Ludwig exigiendo una respuesta.

-Y-yo… Y-yo…-pero Ludwig no decía palabra alguna, se había quedado en blanco.

-Ve~ ¿a Ludwig no le gusto yo?- dijo inocentemente y con lagrimas en los ojos Feliciano, haciéndolo parecer completamente vulnerable y adorable (violable). Lo que hizo que Ludwig reaccionara inmediatamente.

-Y-yo…. ¡¡Si!! ¡¡Me gustas Feliciano!!…- grito Ludwig, para después ponerse más rojo de lo que estaba en la vergüenza. Había confesado sus sentimientos por el chico. La verdad era que desde el primer día que se vieron no pudo sacarse al amante de la pasta de la cabeza. Pero, él sabia que cuando Feliciano le preguntaba si le gustaba, era como un amigo. Nada más.

Al sentir que todas las miradas estaban en él, decidió huir, por lo que corrió par desaparecer a gran velocidad. Esto causó la sorpresa de todos. Gilbert quiso seguir a su hermano, pero debido a la cantidad de alcohol en sus venas, se tropezó cayendo de cara en la arena. Siendo al final Feliciano quien siguió a Ludwig.

Feliciano había estado feliz con la respuesta de Ludwig, por lo que no entendía por que este huía. Él también estuvo pensando mucho en su amigo nuevo. Aunque, Ludwig iba corriendo muy rápido, Feliciano le seguía a gran velocidad, debido a que él era muy rápido por la costumbre que tenia de huir para salvarse.

Mientras empezaba esta persecución, los demás se quedaron alrededor de la fogata como si nada hubiese pasado. Por lo que el Bad Friends Trio decidió seguir bebiendo, luego de que se parase Gilbert, los demás conversaban.

-Este juego resulto más entretenido de lo que pensaba, ¿verdad Elizaveta-chan?

-¡Claro que si Kiku! ¡Dios eso fue tan lindo! Voy a seguirlos…- la chica se disponía a pararse pero fue detenida por Kiku, quien la convenció a que ellos necesitaban su tiempo, después tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para espiarlos.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Alfred, como, que aun no ha vuelto.- dijo Feliks despreocupadamente.

-Seguro se fue a dormir, estaba muy cansado- contesto Toris.

-Espero que Arthur no le haya causado problemas. Ustedes saben como se pone con unas botellas de ron en el cuerpo.-dijo Elizaveta con cara preocupada.

-No te preocupes, Elizaveta-chan, seguro es como dijo Toris.

-Si, pero… ¿te acuerdas la ultima vez? Golpeo y dejo inconsciente a quien intento tratar con él en ese estado.

-Bueno, si….-Kiku pensó por un momento, la verdad su capitán había golpeado tanto al hombre, que este quedó traumado de por vida- ¿Qué tal si voy a ver como están?- dijo Kiku, quien sin esperara respuesta se levanto para dirigirse al barco.

Una vez ahí, vio en cubierta las botas de su capitán, y el piso mojado, como también vio unas botellas de ron. En la cocina el panorama era igual, incluso más desordenado, como si una pelea se hubiese llevado a cabo en el lugar.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia el camarote del capitán, el cual estaba más cerca que el de los tripulantes. Pero ya una vez en el pasillo, algo lo detuvo. O más bien alguien, el gemido de alguien.

-aahhh~ Aaaarthur~

Kiku sabía muy bien de esos gemidos, ha estado en un barco pirata por mucho tiempo. Pero ¿quien era el que gemía? ¿Quién era el que esta con su capitán?

- A-alfred….

Bien, ahí esta la respuesta. Kiku se dio la vuelta, tratando de quitarse las ganas de espiar. Estaba a punto de llegar al fin del pasillo, cuando un gemido más fuerte que el anterior se hizo detenerse… y correr hacia la puerta del camarote de su amigo.

-"Pero, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? E-esto esta mal…" pensaba mientras abría la puerta lentamente y si ruido alguno- "U-una miradita no le hará daño a nadie…"- pensó para justificar su acción. Cuando la puerta estaba lo suficientemente abierta para ver algo, se quedo en blanco. Ahí en la cama de su capitán esta Alfred y Arthur haciendo lo que el creía que estaban haciendo. Era sorprendente, Alfred por debajo de Arthur, ambos moviéndose al compás, eran uno solo ahora. Kiku cerró rápidamente y de la misma forma salio hacia la cubierta, el sonrojo en su cara no desaparecía ni tampoco su sonrisa.

Cuando volvió hacia donde estaban Elizabeta-chan y los demás, el sonrojo ya se había ido, pero la sonrisa no.

-Oh, Kiku, ¿y como están las cosas? ¿Arthur destruyo algo? ¿Mato a Alfred?

-Elizaveta-chan ambos están bien, no te preocupes.- dijo para después reírse despacito pero misteriosamente- están muy bien, ambos.

Elizaveta no quiso hacer más preguntas. Kiku, a pesar de compartir sus mismas aficiones, era todo un misterio para la mujer.

En la playa, lejos de donde se llevo a cabo la fiesta, Ludwig aun corría. Pero debido al cansancio y al par de cervezas de más tuvo que detenerse. Se sentó en la arena mirando perdidamente hacia al mar. Sus únicos pensamientos eran sobre lo que había dicho hace un rato. Se sentía estúpido, se había enamorado de un pirata, de su enemigo natural. Sabía que la próxima vez que viera a Feliciano debería negar lo que dijo, a fin de cuentas Feliciano no sentía lo mismo por él.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, no se fijo que alguien había detrás de él, alguien que le observaba desde los matorrales de la playa. Esta persona lo más lentamente posible se acerco por la espalda del hombre fornido, mientras que este soltaba un gran suspiro. La sombra cuando ya estuvo a una distancia adecuada de su "victima" decidió saltar sobre ella.

-¡WAA! ¡¿Q-QUE DEMONIOS!?- grito Ludwig asustado, mientras era abrazado por la espalda por alguien desconocido.

-Ve~ ¡que te atrape Ludwig!- pió alegremente Feliciano. A Ludwig se le subió la sangre a la cara, era abrazado por el hombre a quien le había confesado su amor.

-F-Feliciano… ¿Qué haces aquí? Más importante aun, ¿¡como me alcanzaste?!

-Te perseguí, ¡soy realmente rápido sabes! Hermanito y Arthur siempre dicen que soy rápido porque soy cobarde, pero Lovino también es rápido, especialmente cuando Francis esta cerca ¡siempre se sube a los brazos de Antonio! Esto pone muy feliz a Antonio que hasta se pone a llorar de felicidad. Una vez, incluso Antonio y Francis se pusieron…

-Feliciano, contesta la otra pregunta, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Ludwig tratando de detener el discurso de Feliciano. Sabia que si no lo detenía, el amante de la pasta seguiría hablando hasta cansarse o hasta que le diera hambre.

-Ve~… estaba preocupado por que huiste.- contesto Feliciano, la verdad quería contarle la historia que estaba relatando antes de ser interrumpido, pero sabia que no era el momento adecuado – Ne, Ludwig, ¿es verdad que te gusto?

Eso era perfecto, el chico quería saber si lo que había dicho era verdad o no. Ludwig no se podía permitir soltar la verdad y confirmarle su confesión obligada, tenía que mentirle. Pero no era fácil, a él desde pequeño le enseñaron a no mentir, y menos a la persona que quería…. Pero, ¿lo que estaba haciendo en el barco no era mentir?, se cuestiono Ludwig. Engañar y mentir a esta tripulación para después poder enfrentarles y capturarles, esa era su misión. Al principio no la había gustado mucho, restaba en contra de sus principios, pero era una orden, si había otra cosa que le enseñaron a parte de no mentir, era a siempre obedecer las ordenes. Por eso, decidió tratar de engañar a Feliciano, y negarle la confesión, como el otro chico era lento e inocente le creería sin dudar.

-Bien… la verdad es que no me gustas…. ¡ah! Pero como la forma en que lo preguntaba Gilbert, porque si me gustas… pero como amigo. – dijo esto sin poder mirar a la cara a Feliciano. Espero en el fondo de su corazón que el otro le haya creído. Él otro se demoro en contestar algo, por lo que se formo entre ellos un silencio incomodo, el cual estaba desesperando a Ludwig quien no estaba acostumbrado a un Feliciano silencioso.

-No es verdad.- se escucho decir desde los labios de Feliciano, más que nada fue como un susurro.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Ludwig no seguro de haber oído bien.

- No es verdad…. Estas mintiendo…- dijo un poco más fuerte Feliciano, quien miraba el piso y se había puesto verdaderamente serio. Sorprendiendo a un boquiabierto Ludwig.

-… ¿P-por que habría de mentirte? Te estoy diciendo la ver...

-¡Mientes!- interrumpió la frase de Ludwig con un grito, causando que el hombre más grande le mirase. – No lo hagas… no mientas- decía Feliciano mirando esta vez al otro hombre- No me gusta que me mientan… siempre lo hacia el abuelito… lo odiaba.

En este punto, Feliciano estaba a punto de llorar. Se acordó cuando vivía con su abuelito y este le mentía asegurándole que estaba bien, cuando Feliciano sabia de todas las heridas y cicatrices que su abuelito tenia en su cuerpo… No lo soportaba, nunca pudo decirle a su abuelito que sabía que estaba herido y que esas heridas las había recibió por defenderle a él y su hermano de sus enemigos. Todo por tener ellos el mapa, por lo que su abuelito tuvo que ser lastimado una y otra vez.

Ludwig no sabia que hacer, el hombre frente a él lloraba ahora abiertamente. Le había herido al querer no herirle… y al querer no quedar herido él. Por esto, casi instintivamente se acerco al otro hombre y tímidamente le abrazo. Feliciano correspondió el abrazo y sollozaba fuertemente en el hombro de Ludwig.

El sentimiento del abrazo era muy afectuoso, Ludwig no estaba a acostumbrado a la expresión física de afecto, por lo que este sentimiento tan calido era nuevo para él. Aun así, no sabia que hacer o decir para consolar a hombre que lloraba desconsoladamente en su hombro. La respuesta era más fácil de lo que creía.

-Lo siento…Me gustas, Feliciano.

-¿Ve?... Q-que a mi también m-me gustas, Ludwig.- contesto Feliciano, aun con lagrimas en los ojos, ante la confesión de su compañero. Volviendo a su antiguo yo, abrazo muy fuerte a Ludwig.

-¡VE~! ¡Que feliz estoy ahora! ¿Ves? No tenias por que mentir, Ludwig.

Ludwig estaba en blanco, a parte de que el otro se había recuperado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Feliciano le había devuelto sus sentimientos… se sentía feliz, hasta que se acordó de algo… tal vez Feliciano le decía que le gustaba como amigo. Se deprimió de nuevo. "¡Claro que sólo le gusto como amigo! Si él a todo el mundo le dice que le gusta… soy sólo uno más de sus amigos…", su pensamiento fue cortado cuando sintió que el agarre del abrazo de Feliciano se aflojaba, por lo que miro hacia abajo en el otro hombre, para fijarse que este le observaba con un sonrojo leve en su cara. Cuando este empezó a acercar su cara con la suya, y sentir un par de labios suaves contra los suyos.

El beso fue casto y corto, y cuando termino Feliciano se alejo rápidamente de Ludwig, con un poco de timidez le dijo:

-A-a mi me gustas más q-que un amigo, Ludwig.- dijo Feliciano, al parecer su pensamiento anterior no había sido "pensamiento" y lo había dicho en voz alta.

- Y-yo, digo tu, no yo… ehh… - se había puesto nervioso. Ya no sabía ni lo que decía. Aunque quería decirle que el sentimiento era mutuo, estaba tan feliz que se había bloqueado.

De un momento a otro, por las mismas matas de donde había salido Feliciano hace un momento, salio otra persona, quien se tiro en Ludwig.

-¡Bastardo de la papa! ¿Qué le haces a mi hermano?- pregunto (y gritó) un muy enojado Lovino, quien trataba de botar, sin éxito, a Ludwig.

-¡WAA! PERO, ¿¡QUE?!

-Ah, Feli-chan con que aquí estas, con Lovinito te habíamos estado buscando- dijo sonrientemente Antonio, saliendo desde el mismo lugar de donde salio Lovino. Ahora trataba de detener a este de que no golpease a Ludwig.

-Ve~ Hermanito, Antonio nii-chan… ¿ya termino la fiesta?- pregunto Feliciano, mientras Antonio trataba de quitar de encima a Lovino de un Ludwig muy confundido y sorprendido, e incluso, hasta decepcionado, que se ve.

Pronto, los cuatro se dirigieron hasta donde estaban dormidos los demás. Como Feliciano y Lovino compartían una carpa, este ultimo se metió a dormir, después de insistir que él no quería dormir en la misma carpa con Antonio, y de comprobar que este se metiera de una buena vez por todas en su carpa.

Antes de meterse a su carpa, que compartía con Vash, Ludwig había quedado mirando sin darse cuenta a Feliciano, quien ya se disponía a ingresar a su carpa.

Este al sentir que le miraban y que era Ludwig quien lo hacia, se acerco a él y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, para después decir:

-Ve~ que tengas una buena noche, Ludwig.- acto seguido se metió rápidamente en su carpa.

Ludwig quedo inmovilizado en su lugar, sólo tocándose la mejilla besada. Tenía la boca abierta y un sonrojo visible en su cara. Después de un rato, se fue a su carpa a tratar de dormir un poco.

¡Hola! Aquí el capitulo 9, espero que les guste. Tiene más GerIta que cualquier otra cosa. Decir, también, que desde esta capitulo me he quedado sin reservas, siempre había estado adelantada uno o dos capítulos, pero últimamente no había estado escribiendo, así que durante esta semana, que (gracias a que alguien haya arriba me ama) no tengo ningún deber grande en la universidad, podré escribir más y adelantar las cosas.

Espero, sinceramente, que le haya gustado el capitulo. Para cualquier comentario, dudas, recomendación, o críticas siempre serán muy bien recibidas un review.

En serio, ¡¡Muchas, pero muchísimas Gracias por todos sus Review anteriores!! Las Amo~

P.D. no se cuando estar el próximo capitulo… Lo siento T.T


	11. Chapter 10

***Disclaimer: los personajes de Hetalia no son míos (lamentablemente) son pertenencia ****de**_** Hidekazu Himaruya***_

Aun cuando ya había salido el sol, nadie parecía querer levantarse. Muchos estaban aun con las copas por la noche anterior y ni siquiera sintieron el calor del sol en sus caras. Los otros, los que si fueron despertados por el sol, le ignoraron completamente, para poder seguir durmiendo placidamente sin importarle nada. Pero era entendible, ¿quien en su sano juicio quería levantarse temprano luego de una noche de juerga? Nadie. Por ellos, los piratas, aun después de salido el sol, siguieron haciendo del día, noche.

Pero, siempre hay alguien cuyo sentido de la responsabilidad le hace despertar tempranamente, aun después de quedar completamente ebrio. Esta persona, era el capitán de los piratas, él único que podía sacar a patadas a su tripulación del dormitorio, o en este caso de la playa…

Por ello, cuando Arthur Kirkland, más conocido por el nombre de capitán England, el temible pirata heredero de Roma, sintió los rayos del sol pegar en sus ojos exigiéndole que despierte, dos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza: "Mierda, mi cabeza…." Y el segundo "¿Dónde demonios estoy…?". Luego de poder enfocar la mirada (y que se dejara de mover la habitación), se dio cuenta de tres cosas: uno, que ese era su camarote, nada extraño con eso; dos, que estaba desnudo, sorprendentemente nada nuevo ni extraño con eso (no era la primera vez que despertaba desnudo, muchas gracias); y tres, había un pesado brazo que abrazaba su pecho y le impedía mover. El dueño de aquel brazo, era un rubio que dormía, desnudo, placidamente muy cercano a él.

Después de pensar y tratar de recordar algo con respecto a eso, aun medio dormido, logro reconocer al rubio dueño del brazo, era Alfred, su navegante nuevo. Ahora lo que quedaba era sumar y atar cabos, a si que mentalmente, lo más rápido que podía funcionar su cerebro estando con resaca, empezó a realizar una simple operación "matemática".

"Yo, desnudo, en una cama con un Alfred igualmente desnudo eso significa que… oh Dios Santo…"

Fue en ese momento cuando su aun dormido cerebro despertó, logrando por fin entender lo que estaba pasando. Él y Alfred lo habían hecho en la noche. El pensamiento lo dejo en blanco unos segundos, para después sentir una explosión de información, más bien preguntas, provenientes de su mente.

"¡pero, ¿Qué demonios paso? Mierda, mierda, mierda…."

Para comprobar que su hipótesis fuera correcta, como pudo logro sacar el brazo de Alfred que le amarraba (y aplastaba) sin despertar al dueño. Luego, lo más delicadamente posible le hecho una mirada al camarote, las ropas tiraras por aquí y por allá confirmaban un poco, pero más confirmado quedo aun cuando levanto la sabana que le cubría a ambos… ya no había duda.

Tratando de guardar la calma lo más que podía, trato de recordar los hechos sucedidos la noche anterior. Se acordaba de la fiesta que habían hecho con Antonio y su tripulación, la gran cantidad de alcohol que había, las risas y locuras de todos los asistentes. Se acordaba que en un punto Feliks le reprocho que no bebiera tanto, consejo que ignoro. Recordó, también, haber empezado una discusión con alguien (con quien, no se acuerda), después recuerda que estaba en el barco, y se había tirado al mar… espera, ¡Alfred estaba ahí! Se acuerda que él trataba de arrancarse de Alfred por lo que fue a la despensa a esconderse y encontró una botella (¿o dos?) de ron que le llamaba… luego de eso no se acuerda. Esto significa que en un punto de ese "ya-no-me-acuerdo" él y Alfred tuvieron sexo. Pero, ¿Qué gatillo eso?, tenia la leve impresión de que Alfred estuvo más sobrio que él, por lo que este debería haber tenido un poco de sentido común y no caer en la tentación, pero… ¿¡que pasaba si él le había obligado? Si Alfred se resistió y él, él … le violo… NO NO NO. Imposible, podía ser un pirata pero era un caballero, él no violaría a nadie… creo. Aunque podía haber sido así, Alfred nunca hubiese aceptado a voluntad, a fin de cuentas él le odiaba, ¿verdad?

Para poder salir de todas sus dudas lo mejor que podía hacer era preguntarle a Alfred, pero algo le decía que no lo hiciese. El navegante podía odiarlo, pero últimamente se habían llevado un poco mejor, sólo era un poco pero era algo. Por esto no quería romper esa poca confianza que le había dado.

Con su mente en total confusión, decidió que no sacaría en claro nada con ese enorme dolor de cabeza que tenia, por lo que se levantó. Sin hacer el menor ruido posible, se vistió poniéndose lo más necesario, sus pantalones y camisa, sus botas no las encontró, seguro estaban por ahí botadas. Ante de salir del camarote decidió darle una mirada al chico con quien hace unos minutos había estado durmiendo. El sol le pegaba en la cara ni con eso el chico se despertaba, pero si hacia que su cabello rubio brillase, su piel medio tostada se veía completamente firme y suave, por debajo de la sabana se veian unos músculos en su abdomen. Aun así, su cara se veía muy infantil sin los lentes encima, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y en leve sonrojo en su cara. Sin dejar de ser varonil, se veía muy lindo. Arthur no pudo más si no maravillarse por la escena, ¡era como si tuviese a un hermoso dios adelante! Con un sonrojo, sin pensarlo acercó su mano a la cara de su navegante, le careció suavemente la mejilla, reaccionando levemente Alfred con el contacto, pero aun así no despertó. Arthur con esta reacción, alejo su mano inmediatamente, asustado de haberle despertado.

No lograba comprender porque esa cara dormida, que se ve tan tranquila le traía un sentimiento de paz y… ¿nostalgia? ¿Eso era nostalgia? No lo sabia, pero era un sentimiento agridulce. Aun observándole, volvió a acariciarle la mejilla, para acercarse lentamente y darle un beso casto en ella.

-Has crecido mucho…

Se quedo de piedra. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué había crecido mucho?... Bueno, era verdad que el chico era alto, y más alto que él, pero él no lo conocía ¿o si? Entonces como pudo decir eso, le debió haber conocido en alguna parte cuando Alfred era pequeño… pero eso era imposible, seguro que era su mente aun ebria que le hacia decir cosas raras, si seguro era eso. Quería creer eso, su cabeza dolía de tanto pensar, especialmente luego de decir aquello, y no era el típico dolor de la resaca, ese era él dolor que sentía cuando intentaba recordar algo de su pasado.

"Tal vez este chico me conoció… NO NO. No importa el pasado, si me conoció o no, no quiero saberlo" luego de esta decisión, rápidamente salio de la habitación para darse un buen baño de agua fría y cambiarse de ropa.

Después de unas par de horas luego de que saliera el sol, algunos habían decididos levantarse por fin, aunque eran los pocos ya que la mayoría aun seguía en los brazos de Morfeo (y algunos aun en los brazos de Dionisio). Entre los que se levantaron estaban Ludwig, Kiku, Elizaveta y Vash. Quienes se preparaban el desayuno con lo que había sobrado del festín que hizo la noche anterior Feliciano. Estos se encontraban bebiendo un café discutiendo la necesidad de despertar a los demás para emprender el camino.

-Hay que despertar a los capitanes, ellos pueden manejar esto.- dijo Ludwig severamente, la verdad estaba enojado consigo mismo por haberse permitido dormir más de la cuenta.

-Si, Ludwig-kun tiene razón. A fin de cuentas tenemos que prepararnos para zarpar lo más rápido posible, ¡con la fiesta de anoche nos quedamos casi sin comida y licor! – contesto Elizaveta, que preparaba el desayuno para los demás al no poder despertar ni a Felicano ni a Lovino.

- Ese pervertido de España esta en la carpa de los Bad Friends Trio. ¡No estoy dispuesto a entrar ahí!- Vash dijo tomando firmemente de su querida arma.

-Vash-san, nadie dijo que tú fueras a buscarlo. También creo que le dejemos descansar un poco más, Antonio-san, aunque no lo aparente, quedo muy ebrio anoche y seguro tendría una resaca enorme en estos momentos… y eso seria peligroso para la integridad de la tripulación.- Kiku, dijo tranquilamente mientras se preparaba un té.

-¿Por qué estaría en riesgo la tripulación?

-Ludwig-kun, ¿no lo sabes?, y eso que estuviste en el mismo barco con él. Bien déjame contarte, Antonio con resaca es igual de peligroso y enojón que un demonio… aunque creo que Antonio da más miedo que un demonio.

- Oh… ¿y el capitán England?

-Bien, digamos que Arthur-san no creo que quiera que lo molestemos en este momento.- dijo Kiku con una pequeña risita cómplice, dejando con dudas a todos los demás, pero sin ganas de pregunta por qué.

-Bien, yo creo que no le importaría que le molestáramos en este momento, por que ahí viene.- dijo Vash, provocando que todas las miradas se desviran hacia donde miraba Vash. Y era verdad, ahí venia Arthur, con una cara de muy pocos amigos, con su chaqueta larga roja, y con un aura que decía "no-se-atrevan-a-contradecirme-o-los-partiré-en-dos". Una vez llegado a donde los demás estaban, pregunto ceñudamente:

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Eh... Arthur-san, Buenos días. ¿Los demás? Aun no se levantan, lo siento.- Kiku fue el único que se atrevió a contestar la pregunta de su capitán, y es que era en esos momentos cuando Kiku le temía a Arthur, cuando este estaba realmente enojado.

- ¿Que aun siguen dormidos?, ¿y por que no les han despertado aun?- pregunto tranquilamente, con una sonrisa fría.

-N-no quisimos molestarlos…

-¡¿Qué no quisieron molestarlo, eh? ….Pues bien, tendré que despertarlos yo, ¿verdad?- alzo un poco la voz, sobresaltando a los cuatro delante de él.

Acto seguido tomo un palo quemando la punta de este provocando que se incendiara, luego se dirigió al primer grupo de carpas que vio. Aunque los cuatros aun estaban paralizados por la actitud de su capitán, decidieron mejor no "intervenir". Lo único que podían hacer era mirar mientras un medio loco Arthur incendiaba las carpas sin importarles que adentro estuvieran sus hombres. Obviamente de dentro de las carpas de escuchaban gritos de desesperación, para luego ver salir a la gente que estaba dentro vistiendo sólo la ropa que ocuparon para dormir y otros desnudos.

Los hombres que salieron disparados de las carpas se disponían a enfrentar al imbécil que quemo sus carpas y cosas, y que de pasada, les despertó. Agarrando lo primero para herir al mal nacido que les había despertado, cuando vieron que este vil hombre no era más que su capitán no hicieron ni dijeron nada, tratando de ocultar las improvisadas armas que habían tomado, asustados por la reacción violenta que podía tener el hombre.

Luego, Arthur siguió su camino despertando a quien fuera, sea de su tripulación o la de Antonio, utilizaba distintos medios para despertarlos, pero nadie se atrevía a contradecirle. Una vez que llego donde dormían Lovino, Feliciano y el Bad Friends Trio, cambio un poco de estrategia.

Se acerco a la carpa que compartían Antonio, Francis y Gilbert, llamo a unos hombres para que le ayudasen y con carpa y todo movieron a los tres hasta un puerto pequeño y lo tiraron al mar. Luego de algunos minutos, recién salieron a flote, siendo el primero Francis, quien vio a Arthur y su aura maligna y no dijo nada. Gilbert, no se quedo callado, pero sólo una mirada asesina (y un sartenazo de Elizaveta) le hizo tranquilizarse. Aun habían pasado unos minutos y Antonio no salía a flote. Por lo que Arthur no quiso esperar y se dirigió a la carpa que compartían Feliciano y Lovino, entro a esta y, para la sorpresa de todos, cambio su cara asesina, por un poco más amble (la cual era la que comúnmente trae).

-Hey Feliciano, Lovino levántense, hay que preparar las cosas para partir.-dijo tranquilamente. Aun así, ninguno de los hermanos se movía.

-Ya pues, levántense- alzo un poco más la voz. Feliciano se movió un poco.

-…hay pasta de desayuno…- Feliciano despertó inmediatamente.

-¡Pasta~!- Arthur sólo sonrió levemente por esta reacción tan obvia el chico. Ahora sólo faltaba despertar a Lovino.

-Hey, mocoso, levántate.

-Cállate, bastardo- fue lo único que contesto Lovino, dando se vuelta y tapándose la cara. En este punto, Arthur ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que había logrado reunir.

-¡Levántate, ahora!

-¡Cállate! ¡No me levantaré aun! –dijo sentándose en la cama, se iba a acostar de nuevo, cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien le asusto, este alguien apareció por la espalda de Arthur. Arthur vio palidecer a Lovino y luego ver desmayarse a este. Se dio vuelta y vio a un muy enojado (y mojado) Antonio.

- Como osas hacer que Lovinito se desmaye.

-Que fuiste tu el que le asustó…

-¡Eso es imposible! Jamás asuntaría a mi Lovinito así. Fuiste tú que con esas horribles cejas asusto a mi LoviLove.

-¡Mi cejas no tienen nada de malo!- luego de esta declaración, Arthur se abalanzo sobre Antonio, sacando a ambos fuera de la carpa. Inmediatamente luego de levantarse ambos sacaron sus armas.

-Eres un idiota Antonio, ¿lo sabias?

-Más idiota eres tú por dejarte alcanzar por Rusia.

-¡Esa fue tu culpa por darme información errada, imbécil!

-¿Así que ahora tu debilidad es mi culpa? Bonito.

Ambos hombres no hablaron más e iniciaron una de sus tantas peleas. Aunque esta vez era distinta a las anteriores, las cuales eran batallas más inofensivas. En esta pelea se estaban dando con toda sus fuerzas, olvidándose ambos de su entorno. Los hombres que se reunían para ver la pelea de sus capitanes se veían asustados, ya que habían aparecido, luego de mucho tiempo, los llamados "Demonios de Ojos Verdes".

Cuando Arthur y Antonio se ponían en esta forma no había quien los detuviera, peleaban hasta que uno de ellos saliera herido o se cansaran. Este tipo de pelea era común ver entre ellos cuando Roma estaba, y sólo él sabía detenerlos inmediatamente, ahora deberían esperar a que se cansaran, que gracias a Poseidón, seria rápido por las heridas de Arthur y la resaca de Antonio.

¡Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Bueno, aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia (por fin) Como siempre espero que les guste, aunque sea algo lento y cortito, pero escrito con cariño y con un dolor de cabeza.

Debido a que los profesores son unos sádicos y le gusta torturar a sus estudiantes con toneladas de libros, ahora actualizare cada fin de semana (hoy es una excepción, porque mañana es feriado en mi país), y los capítulos no serán muy largos (aunque tratare cambiar eso). De ante mano pido perdón por esto, cunado tenga más tiempo libre actualizare lo más rápido que pueda.

Ya saben, cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica, comentario un REVIEW plisss~

Y….¡Muchas Gracias por todos sus lindos review! Me motivan para seguir escribiendo~ =)

Nos vemos~


	12. Chapter 11

***Disclaimer: los personajes de Hetalia no son míos (lamentablemente T.T) son pertenencia ****de**_** Hidekazu Himaruya***_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

El sol cada vez pegaba más fuerte en la cara de Alfred, ya no podía hacer nada para poder continuar durmiendo, ni ponerse la almohada en la cabeza servia…hacia calor. Quería seguir durmiendo, estaba muy cómodo en la cama. No se acordaba que la cama de su camarote fuese tan blandita. La sensación de las suaves sabanas sobre su piel desnuda era muy agradable e invitadora a seguir durmiendo…Esta realización le trajo a tierra. Era obvio que esa cama fuese más blanda que lo que recordaba si esa no era su cama, era la cama de Arthur.

Se enderezo rápidamente.

Al acordarse de los sucesos de la noche anterior, los cuales estaban muy claros en su mente, aun después de haber bebido mucho (siempre fue resistente al alcohol), se lamento de que Arthur no estuviese a su lado, podría haberlo esperado o despertarlo. Hubiese sido agradable y…. Romántico, ¿verdad?... Se sonrojo. Todo lo que había dicho y hecho con SU Artie volvía rápidamente a su memoria. Una sonrisa suave pero cariñosa apareció en su cara.

¡Él por fin le recordaba! Como también él mismo recordaba sus sentimientos profundos (y escondidos) por Artie.

En este momento tan agradable, Alfred no pudo sino recordar otras cosas, en especial dos; la primera seria sobre su misión. ¿Qué haría ahora? Era oficial, estaba enamorado de un pirata, y a dicho pirata debía engañar para después capturar. No podía decepcionar a la marina, ni en quienes esperaban y deseaban la justicia, pero tampoco podía decepcionar a Arthur. Estaba en un aprieto, en uno muy grande.

Al final, decidió dejar la respuesta a su odisea para más adelante, aun tenían una semana hasta que llegaran al puerto más cercano, tiempo que usaría para idear un plan. La otra segunda cosa que recordó y que en estos momentos más le golpeaba era lo que sucedió anoche. No entiendan mal, lo de anoche lo había disfrutado. Pero la cargaba la conciencia el hecho de que fue a él a quien dominaron.

Si, eso le preocupaba, el había ido abajo, se había dejado dominar por Artie. Sólo con acordarse se sonrojaba más. ¡Y es que un héroe no se deja sodomizar tan fácilmente! Debería haber sido él arriba, no Arthur, o sea, Alfred era más alto y más musculoso que el capitán, aunque si tenia menos experiencia que este. ¡Pero, aun así, era ilógico! La próxima vez que lo hicieran, se aseguraría de ir él arriba… así Arthur sabría lo que era bueno. Con este pensamiento en mente, empezó a reírse maliciosamente. Iba a ser muy divertido.

Pero, no podía seguir vagueando en la cama, debía levantarse. Según la posición del sol y sombra que veía desde la escotilla del camarote, le decía que deben ser cerca del mediodía. No estaba acostumbrado a dormir demasiado, pero siempre hay una primera vez. Como pudo, aun con dolor en su parte trasera, se levanto y se vistió, para salir del camarote de su capitán lo más sigilosamente posible. No quería que alguien lo viese y digiera algo.

~o~

Feliciano, junto con su hermano y Francis, preparaban el almuerzo para todos en una cocina provisional que pusieron en la costa. Era agradable cocinar en tan bonito ambiente, Feliciano sentía que podía cocinar cualquier cosa y sabría delicioso. Por lo que decidió cocinar pasta. ¡Si! La rica y deliciosa pasta, un manjar para el paladar de cualquiera. Seguro que alegraría a Antonio y Arthur, quienes sólo recientemente habían terminado su pelea y eran curados por Feliks. ¡Y también alegraría enormemente a Ludwig!, quien desde anoche se comportaba un poco raro con él.

Ludwig cada vez que veía o se encontraba con Feliciano se sonrojaba para después huir. Por lo que Feliciano se sentía un poco triste por ser ignorado por su amigo, por eso decidió hacerle una rica pasta para alegrarle y hacer que volviese hablar con él.

Mientras Feliciano cocinaba, apareció un muy extremadamente alegre Alfred. Quien abrazo por sorpresa a un asustado Feliciano y lo levanto con su fuerza.

-Feli-chan, ¿me harás una hamburguesa? Por favor~- puso carita de perrito pateado bajo la lluvia. Una arma definitiva contra cualquier ser humano, pero al parecer menos para Feliciano, quien como siempre no se entero de nada. Y es que a la hora de poder leer la atmósfera podía ser más malo que el propio Alfred.

-Ve~ ¿una hamburguesa? – Puso cara de asco, Alfred ni se entero de esta reacción- ¡Estaba haciendo pasta! Y anoche te hice muchas hamburguesas ¿ya te las comiste?

-¡Si! Estaban deliciosas Feli-chan… ¡Quiero más! – dijo como si fuese un mocoso engreído y egoísta. Realmente, lo era.

- ¿Eh? Bueno, te puedo hacer una, pero sólo una. ¡Es que tengo que hacer la pasta para animar a Ludwig, Antonio y Arthur!

-¿Huh? ¿Qué le paso a Arthur?- dijo Alfred, casi no entendiéndose nada ya que había encontrado una manzana y la comía, hablando con la boca llena, y por supuesto, escupiendo en el acto. Feliciano rápidamente se limpio la cara del resto de manzana escupido por Alfred.

-¿Qué?... ¡ah! No, nada. Es que Antonio nii-chan y Arthur se pelearon en la mañana. ¡Fue una pelea muy grande y no fue entretenida! Pero no te preocupes ambos ya terminaron de combatir y ahora son revisados por Feliks. Pero, Feliks estaba muy enojado, por que dijo que Arthur se le abrió una herida por la pelea, ¡pero Arthur ni la sintió, él es tan fuerte~!...Pero, parecía muy enojado por una razón, desde que se levanto. Nadie sabe por qué. ¡Y daba mucho miedo!

- ¿Eh? ¿d-desde que se levanto? – pregunto Alfred, con una muy baja voz, Feliciano no le escucho, debido a que vio a su amigo Ludwig aparecer, a toda velocidad fue hacia él.

Luego de esto, y de haber recibido la hamburguesa hecha por Feliciano (quien regreso después de que Ludwig huyera de él), Alfred siguió su camino, esta vez buscando a Arthur. Quería conversar con él, quería verle. Decidió preguntarle a Kiku, de seguro él sabría donde estaba el capitán, siempre, por una razón, lo sabia. Kiku se encontraba limpiando con un pequeño algodón su hermosa katana. Tan delicados eran sus movimientos en la limpieza de su compañera, que le hacían concentrase mucho no notando la presencia de Alfred en un principio.

-¡Hey! Kiku, ¿Qué haces?- pregunto muy curioso.

-Oh, Alfred-san, Buenos días, por fin despiertas.-dijo con una leve inclinación- estoy limpiando mi espada. Necesitan que la limpien cada día, pero no cualquiera puede limpiarla… sólo me lo permite a mi.- con una leve sonrisa y mirando su katana, el chico de cabellos negros contesto. Su mirada era casi misteriosa.-… ¿necesitas algo Alfred-san?

-… si, estoy buscando a Arthur, ¿sabes donde esta?- pregunto por fin Alfred, a quien le pareció raro y extraño a escuchar a Kiku reírse levemente después de realizar su pregunta.

-Bueno, Alfred-san, ya veo… Arthur-san hace unos momentos estaba aquí, ahora debe haber ido al barco.

- ¡Thanks you, Kiku!- acto seguido Alfred salio disparado hacia la dirección del barco. Ya sabia donde estaba Arthur y eso le causaba alegría y mucha, pero mucha emoción.

"¡Artie, espérame, que tu HERO ya llegara a ti"

~o~

Lovino estaba enojado. Eso no es para nada de raro o fuera de lo común, Lovino siempre parecía estar enojado. Aunque todos los días se viera enojado, no siempre lo estaba. Pero hoy SI estaba enojado. ¿Y a culpa de quien estaba en ese estado? Pues obviamente de su pervertido Capitán y cuidador.

Aunque el enojo del chico no estaba concentrado sólo en Antonio, siendo el dueño su mal estado de animo y humor, también Arthur. "Otro bastardo más" piensa Lovino al acordarse del otro Capitán, quien con Antonio, hace un rato se enfrascaron en una pelea como las de antaño, como las que tenían cuando eran aun parte de la misma tripulación y barco, bajo el mando de Roma, su abuelito.

Ahora, luego de terminada esa "batalla estúpida entre dos estúpidos, damnit" como la bautizo amablemente Lovino, se encontraba a bordo del barco de España curando las heridas de este último. Es por ello que el mayor enojo de Lovino fuese dirigido a Antonio, quien, como siempre portaba una cara de felicidad extrema y despreocupada pero ahora mucha más grande por ser curado "cariñosamente" (invención de la mente dañada de Antonio) por su LoviLove.

Lovino ya estaba que daba un puñetazo a la cara del bastardo pervertido de su capitán. Y si no lo había hecho aun era porque el principal percusor de la pelea anterior fue él. Bien, si, él se había desmayado a la vista de un muy enojado (y mojado) Antonio, él cual le hecho la culpa de esto a un muy enojado Arthur, quien sólo intentaba despertarlo. Pero, que no se entienda mal, Lovino no estaba reconociendo la culpa, antes muerto que eso, sólo trataba de ser un poco amable con su capitán al curarles sus heridas. Ya después encontraría la forma de compensar a otro bastardo, quizás le haría un té.

-Loviii~, no aprietes tanto la venda que duele~

-¡Cállate! En primer lugar no es mi trabajo hacer esto, así que confórmate

-Pero si tú te ofreciste a cuidarme… ¡Así que tú eres mi linda enfermera! –exclamo muy felizmente Antonio, pasándose por su cabeza miles de imágenes de Lovino con un lindo, rosado y corto traje de enfermera. La hemorragia nasal fue inevitable.

-¡B-bastardo! Ten cuidado me manchas con tu sangre… ¿te dañaste la nariz también?... ¡y no soy tu enfermera!- grito coléricamente al procesar lo que el otro le había dicho, pero luego enseguida suma, con una voz baja sonando casi como un gruñido-…soy tu enfermero…y debo cuidarte.

Si Antonio no estuviese acostumbrado a los susurros sinceros de Lovino, no hubiese escucha esta declaración. Maravilló al capitán por el grado de sinceridad que el otro la dijo, cosa no común de Lovino, y por el sonrojo obvio que cubría la cara de su Lovino.

-…Lovi…¡eres tan lindo!- Antonio se tiro a abrazar a Lovino, el cual no pudo evitar el movimiento repentino de este.

-¡Arg! ¡S-suéltame, bastardo!- trato de forcejear, pero su fuerza era, por supuesto menor a la de Antonio- ¡n-no soy un maldito oso de felpa para que me aprietes tanto, d-damnit!

-Aww, es que eres tan lindo, más lindo que uno, Lovinito….y si fueras mi oso de felpa te abrazaría durantes las noches muy firmemente si soltarte nunca.

Esto último causo que Lovino se volviera más rojo que un tomate. Un sonrojo que hasta en sus orejas se noto.

-…N-no digas esa idioteces… ¡nunca seria tu oso de felpa, bastardo!... Y suéltame ahora si no quieres que te mate.

-Jeje, esta bien. Pero antes quiero agradecerte el que me estés cuidando.- aun sin soltar a Lovino, pero si aligerando el abrazo, Antonio besó la frente de Lovino y soltarle lentamente. El beso fue suave y cariñoso.

- Te quiero, Lovino- Lovino estaba muy sorprendido, no sabía como reaccionar, mejor dicho no reaccionaba. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una declaración de amor? ¿Qué eran esas maripositas que sentía en su estomago? Las preguntas le agobiaron. Y la única respuesta que encontró fue salir huyendo de ahí. Antonio se quedo pasmado en su lugar, viendo a Lovinito correr lo más rápido que podía. Lo único que pudo pesar sobre la reacción del otro fue: "Bueno, tal vez quería ir al baño. ¡Aww, si es tan lindo~!". Él era otro quien necesitaba un curso para prender a leer la atmósfera.

~o~

Mientras Alfred iba en dirección al barco donde Kiku le había dicho que estaba Arthur, iba tarareando alegremente una canción. Esta canción era una pirata, la había escuchado la noche anterior durante la fiesta y la encontró muy buena e inmediatamente se la aprendió. El ritmo alegre de la canción que llevaba era correspondido con la alegría que sentía en esos momentos. Sentía que nada ni nadie podían arruinar ese momento.

Bueno, tal vez el hecho de que el barco este muy lejos para su gusto… y sobre lo que paso en la noche anterior. Claro, el había estado de acuerdo y lo había disfrutado, obviamente. Pero había algo no soltaba su mente, que aun no se lo creía, y le mantenía frustrado, era el hecho que él había sido el "pasivo" en la relación…él había estado abajo. "¡Argg! ¿¡Como permití eso si yo soy más grande y musculoso que Artie!". La sola idea de acordarse le hacia entrar en un estado de animo emo, eso no había sido bueno para su virilidad ni para su imagen de héroe invencible. Así que lo decidió, alzando un puño hacia el cielo, se prometió a si mismo que la próxima vez el sometería a Arthur y lo había estar abajo. La sola idea de someter de esa forma a un pirata, y a uno temido, le excitaba.

Pero eso era lo de menos en estos momentos. Una posible segunda vez podría esperar el momento adecuado. La verdad él era un romántico en el fondo y esperaría por su damisela en suma necesidad (Artie) estuviese listo, no le forzaría (aun). Si, así era como trabajaba y actuaba un verdadero un hero.

La felicidad que le embriagaba era generara por su nuevo descubrimiento, sobre sus sentimientos hacia Artie. Aunque no tan nuevo si te pones a pensar que aquellos sentimientos estuvieron siempre ahí, y que aunque Artie no estuvo con él, se fueron desarrollando de cualquier forma. ¡Pero que despistado de su parte haberlos olvidados! Eso era más grave que el hecho que Arthur le hubiese olvidado… pero ahora él le recordaba y él recordaba sus sentimientos, y serian felices… ¿verdad?

~o~

En el barco, un muy enojado (y vendado) Arthur guiaba las labores de arreglo de su navío. Lo más autoritaria y dictatorialmente que podía ordenaba (mejor dicho gritaba) a sus trabajadores/esclavos/tripulantes lo que debían o no debían hacer. Se le notaba en la voz (gritos) el grado de enojo que tenia.

Estaba enfurecido, obviamente lo estaba, por la batallita de hace un rato con Antonio. Si no fuera por los lloriqueos de Feliciano, aun continuarían batallando. Era siempre así cuando ambos peleaban seriamente, no se detendrían por cualquier cosa, y las lágrimas de Feliciano no eran cualquier cosa. Por lo menos tenia la satisfacción de que, aun en su estado de desventaja obvia, débil e herido como estaba con anterioridad, pudo dar perfectamente la batalla a Antonio y ponérsela difícil, causando algunas que otras heridas al otro. No pudo si no sonreír (maliciosamente) ante este pensamiento.

Pero, el esfuerzo excesivo causo que sus heridas anteriores se abriesen. Siendo sincero, ni había sentido el dolor de estas, aunque igual Feliks le dio una reprimenda por su irresponsabilidad en el cuidado de sus heridas, con algo como "Como que completamente, tendrás que arreglártela sólo si se te vuelven a abrir tus heridas. ¡Yo no soy, como, tu esclavo, o sea!" ¿Acaso no era él el medico a bordo y debía velar por el bien de todos en el barco?

Pero, había otra situación que le mantenía con un muy mal estado de ánimos, aunque más que enojado estaba confuso. Era entendible ¿no? Esta mañana despertó en la misma cama con otro hombre, que sólo había conocido desde unas semanas atrás, (aunque en su larga vida como pirata había despertado en numerosas ocasiones con mujeres que ni el nombre conocía y que nunca estuvo interesado en conocer) con clara evidencias de haber tenido sexo en la noche previa.

OK, nada raro hasta aquí, decidió Arthur, lo raro era el sentimiento de nostalgia que le embriagaba, un sentimiento por lo menos agridulce, como también la sensación de que algo se le olvidaba, o mejor dicho que algo debía recordar. Este último sentimiento era más habitual en Arthur, debido al no poder recordar su infancia antes de unirse a Roma.

Durante toda la mañana que llevaba despierto trato de recordar esto, sólo recibiendo como respuesta un terrible (y normal) dolor de cabeza, con un horrendo (también normal) estado de ánimo. Ahora su máxima preocupación era lo que debía decirle a Alfred cuando lo viera.

Concentrado en sus posibilidades sobre una explicación de parte de él hacia su navegante y de parte de Alfred hacia él, que no sintió la presencia de otra persona en la cubierta donde se encontraba. Prontamente esta invasora estuvo a una distancia aceptable de su victima y acortándola aun más con un salto hacia ella.

El abrazo, por supuesto, sorprendió de gran manera a Arthur, quien con un (muy poco masculino) grito, chilló en la sorpresa. Por reflejo trató de golpear a quien le atacaba, pero cuando se disponía a voltear y poner un buen puñetazo en la cara de ese mal nacido, fue detenido por unos ojos muy azules y por un fuerte agarre de su brazo.

-Choo, Artie. Que soy yo

- A-alfred… ¡S-suéltame, grandísimo idiota!

-Mmm, ¿Por qué?- dijo con suma inocencia, cosa que irrito a Arthur- ¡No quiero!

-¿Acaso tienes cinco años? ¡Suéltame o… te cortaré la cabeza!

- But~- hizo una faneca pero aun así no soltó a Arthur. Simplemente no quería soltarse.

-¡Maldición Alfred! Allá abajo están todos los demás, ¿Qué crees tu que dirán si nos ven, ah?

-¡No me importa!

De nuevo la faneca. Como Arthur estaba frete a él pudo verla nuevamente. Y también la cara de Alfred. Ahora que la veía despierta y con ese adorable puchero, no podía sino maravillarse de la vista. Alfred era realmente hermoso. Arthur se sonrojo, bajo la vista para que Alfred no le viese.

Se sentía mal. El chico se veía tan feliz, tan alegre. No sabía la razón exacta pero él no era un idota para no darse cuenta. Si él otro le estaba abrazando con esa sonrisa deslumbrante era, tal vez, por su culpa… o por lo menos quería creer que era por su persona, por la que había pasado entre ellos dos. Ahora tendría que decirle que le relatara lo de anoche, porque no se acordaba. ¡Y es que era verdad cuando se decía que los caballeros no tenían memoria! Pero, él quería saber lo que gatillo la acción de anoche.

Seguro Alfred se decepcionaría de él por haber olvidado que exactamente paso en la noche previa.

-Hey, Artie ¿pasa algo?

-…Suéltame, por favor…- esa suplica a baja voz dio resultado, ya que Alfred inmediatamente le soltó. Se veía preocupado.

-¿Dime, pasó algo malo? ¿Te duelen tus heridas? Artie…

-¡Ese no es mi maldito nombre!- grito, lo más fuerte que podía, sin importarle que otros pudiesen escucharles, pero ya no quería escuchar ese nombre. Le hacia sentir horrible.

-No se por que me llamas así. Es irritante. – dijo, pareciendo más tranquilo, pero no lo estaba.

-Pero, ese es tu sobrenombre. Es así como te he llamado desde siempre.

-Te lo dije antes ¿no? ¡No recuerdo haberte conocido! Y de seguro no conozco a ningún "Artie"…

-¿Eh? P-pero si anoche te acordaste de quien era…

- …Lo siento, pero tu sólo eres una irritante persona que conocí hace unas semanas atrás…- su voz sólo herida al decir esto, eso le causa extrañeza- Seguramente fue el alcohol que te jugo una mala pasada haciéndote imaginar cosas que no son o tal vez el alcohol me hizo decirte cosas que no son verdad.

-¿Q-qué…quieres decir…?

- Que lo que paso anoche entre tú y yo fue nada más y nada menos que un error, no volverá a pasar.

-No logro entenderlo. ¿Por qué? Si anoche tú y yo…– dijo un confundido Alfred. Sentía muy dentro de él que algo se le rompía.

-¡Maldición, Alfred! No hay ninguna maldita cosa que entender. Dices que te recordé anoche, pero ni siquiera me acuerdo lo que pasó anoche. Estaba ebrio…- se dio cuenta que no estaba logrando nada si se ponía irritado. No quería arruinar su relación con Alfred, por lo que fue (un poco) humilde- y me disculpo por ello… Lo siento, Alfred.

-…-

Arthur esperaba por la reacción del otro, pero nada venia. Estaba preparado para que le gritaran y para contestar. De seguro se formaría una pelea de gritos. Pero lo único que recibió del otro fue silencio… y su mirada fija.

-Oi, A-alfred…- le iba a tocar par ver si generaba una reacción. Antes de alcanzarle, Alfred empezó a reír. Retrocedió su brazo.

-Hahahaha ¡HAHAHA!

-¿eh?- fue la gran reacción de Arthur.

-¡Dios, sabia que no podía ser perfecto! Ya sólo el hecho que me recordaras fue imposible, pero que hayas olvidado de que tú y yo tuvimos sexo es mucho, Capitán. Seguro que para ti no fue nada más que un juego ¿verdad?

-W-wait…

-Si fue un juego. Un juego de piratas. Pero, ¿Qué entupido de mi parte haberte creído y haberme entregado tan fácil? ¿Verdad?

-O-ye, espera…

-¡No, tu escúchame a mi! Debí haberlo sabido que sólo eras un despreciable pirata, todos tienen esa naturaleza, mentir para su propio beneficio no les importa causar daño a quien sea… - paro un poco, pero siguió velozmente, no dejando espacio para que Arthur respondiera.

-HAHAHA ¡Ya no queda nada del chico que conocí en ti!...-se tranquilizo un poco. Arthur estaba pasmado. Continuo- Pero, ¿sabes? Lo comprendo, capitán. Si, fue un error.- su mirada, que durante su acusación estaba herida y fiera, ahora estaba más suave y sonreía, pero la herida seguía ahí, Arthur la podía ver.

-…-Arthur no pudo decir nada. El cambio de animo del chico le dejo sin palabras… y el sentimiento de sentirse despreciable era muy fuerte. Alfred tenia razón, era despreciable, un vil pirata.

Pero no pondría marcha atrás, lo hecho, hecho esta, y era mejor que siguiese así. Ya no importaba ser odiado por su navegante, aun podrían mantener la relación capitán-subordinado, ¿verdad? Incluso prefería que le odiase, así seria un repelente para que si mismo no intente acercarse a Alfred. Para no tener que dañarlo otra vez.

-…Bien, me retiro. Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí. ¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo!- levanto el brazo y sonrió, y se fue sin más, no corriendo pero si a un paso rápido, sin levantar la vista del suelo, ninguna sola vez. Arthur se quedo ahí, sin moverse.

Si, no quería verlo dañado así y menos quería ser él el culpable por ello.

Una solitaria y misteriosa lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Yo? Completamente traumada ¿saben con que? ¡Con la palabra Revolución! ¿A que es raro? Bueno, no quiero ver por un buen tiempo las palabras Revolución-Norteamericana-Francesa-Industrial-Burguesa en la misma frase… Definitivamente, los profes son unos sádicos…**

**Pero, ¡ahora a lo que nos importa! Este lindo capitulo fue escrito con mucho love (y estrés y presión) para ustedes by Neo-chan. ¡Las quiero! **

**¡Gracias Muchas Gracias por todos sus Review!**

**El próximo capitulo la próxima semana xP**

**Bye-Bye~**

**P.D.1. ****¡Dejen Review, pliss! Son mis inspiración y mi razón para seguir viviendo (?)**

**P.D.2. Para todos aquellos que siguen mi otra historia, que la tengo muy abandonada, (pero que mala madre soy…) la próxima semana subiere un capitulo (necesito que se meta a mi terapia anti-estrés y anti-Universidad)**

**P.D.3. Siento muchísimo (y siento también mucha vergüenza) el error de subida del capitulo anterior. Estaba realmente durmiendo cuando lo subí y no me cuenta de mi error.**


	13. Chapter 12

***Disclaimer: los personajes de Hetalia no son míos (lamentablemente) son pertenencia ****de**_** Hidekazu Himaruya***_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

La semana en la isla de la fiesta paso rápidamente. Lo cual era obvio debido a que durante el día trabajaban arduamente en el arreglo del dañado barco. El daño era más grande de lo que se había previsto: tenía dos velas rasgadas, uno de los mástiles estaba apunto de caerse, sólo siendo sujetado por cuerdas. La cubierta tenía grandes y profundos agujeros producto de las balas del navío de Rusia. Gracias a los dioses del mar la quilla no se vio dañada. Si eso hubiese pasado, el espectacular y hermoso _Elizabeth's Rose_ hubiese terminado sus gloriosos días navegando sobre las olas.

Por lo tanto los trabajos eran arduos, los tripulantes de ambas embarcaciones arreglaban con lo que tenían a mano los daños del barco. Se trabajaba desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer sin descanso. Por ello durante el séptimo día en la isla el barco quedo en condiciones de subir anclas y continuar con su viaje. El arreglo no era perfecto, pero ya llegarían a un puerto que tuviese un astillero con materiales necesarios.

Como era de esperarse entre los piratas, el fin de la "reparación" de _Elizabeth's Rose_ fue celebrada por una gran fiesta. Era que no. Todos terminaron ebrios, al igual que la primera fiesta en la isla.

El desorden y alegría desbordaban en cada pirata. Por supuesto, como en cada fiesta donde estaban juntos, el Bad Friend Trio hizo su show, esta vez teniendo como invitado especial a Feliks, quien con una muy corta falda plisada rosada y un peto que dejaba ver su ombligo y que se amarraba atrás de su cuello dejando descubierta una parte de su espalda, bailaba una muy sensual danza a un muy avergonzado Toris. La culpa de este comportamiento extraño (realmente era más común de lo que se cree) por parte de Feliks se debe a que encontró un licor tradicional de su país, un vodka llamado _Spirytus_, que con sólo vaso te podría dejar ciego si no estabas a acostumbrado a beberlo.

En otra parte de la fiesta se encontraban algunos que no estaban tan felices, como el capitán England. Quien estuvo toda la semana con un estado de ánimos de perros. Enojado y nadie sabia la razón, ni se atrevían a preguntar, amaban muchos sus cabezas para realizar esa terrible pregunta. Ni Feliciano con su casi nula capacidad de leer la atmosfera se atrevió a preguntar. _"ya se le pasará"_ pensaron todos aquellos que se preocuparon por el estado de animo de su capitán, compañero y amigo.

Todos los demás disfrutaban muy alegremente su fiesta. El ron, aunque escaseaba un poco, para la desgracia de todos, aun fue lo suficiente para exaltar las pasiones de algunos. Las peleas tal cual como se formaban, se disolvían y siempre con un vaso de ron, como culpable o mediador.

Como en toda fiesta pirata no faltaron las historias. Un grupo escuchaba ávidamente las historias del mar y de sus hombres de uno de los más viejos tripulantes. La leyenda del casillero de _Davy Jones_, del _Kraken_ o sobre el "pirata sin cabeza", eran realmente aterradoras para los oídos de aquellos que la escuchaban por primera vez y eran consideradas ya ciertas para lo más antiguos hombres del mar.

La forma como las relataba las historias el hombre viejo las hacia casi creíbles. Entre los oyentes de estas historias esta un muy asustado héroe, quien se agarraba firmemente a su compañero de asiento, Kiku. Alfred con cada parte aterradora, no podía retener completamente un gemido de miedo poco digno y temblar como gelatina. Kiku se encontraba en la paradoja de si reírse, sentir pena o estar enojado.

La fiesta no iba a durar mucho. En primer lugar por el hecho de que a la mañana siguiente, con los primeros rayos del sol, emprenderían el rumbo hacia el puerto más cercano. Pero, lo más importante era que la fiesta no podía continuar debido a que tristemente el alcohol se estaba acabando. ¿Y que era una fiesta sin alcohol? Nada, más que una reunión social aburrida, y el té no era una alternativa, para la desgracia y súbita desilusión del capitán. Por ello, todos terminado el ultimo barril de ron (disponible para la fiesta, debían de dejar algo para el viaje) se fueron a dormir, sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente su aventura seguiría.

~o~

Como era de esperarse, a la mañana siguiente, con los primeros rayos del sol, mucho estaba ya de pie, y la mayoría luchando con la cruel enemiga de los piratas, la resaca. Feliciano preparo un gran desayuno anti-resaca que contaba, por supuesto, de pasta, entre otras cosas.

Luego del desayuno, Arthur y Antonio tuvieron una pequeña reunión para poder organizarse, aunque no la necesitaban, ya que iban a viajar juntos hasta la próxima isla. Cosa que no estaba de acuerdo Arthur.

-Perfectamente podemos llegar a puerto por nuestros medios, Antonio. ¡No necesito tu ayuda!

-Cejas, a mi tu no me importas. ¡Sólo me preocupo por Feli-chan y los demás, y voy a comprobar con mis propios ojos que lleguen enteros a la próxima isla! ¡No confió en ti!

-Bastardo… ¡se cuidar muy bien de mi tripulación, muchas gracias!

-…Arthur, aun estas herido. No dejare que por tu debilidad los demás sean victimas fáciles.

-¡Vete al diablo!-el enojo de Arthur había alcanzado un punto de no retorno y se había tirado, literalmente, a golpear a Antonio, quien esquivo el golpe y se disponía a contraatacar, pero justo en ese momento la puerta del camarote donde estaban se abrió revelando a un muy enojado Lovino.

-¡Oi! ¡Bastardos dejen de pelear!- dijo causando que la "pelea" parara. Después agrego diciendo en dirección a Antonio-¡T-tú! ¡t-tengo hambre, dame de comer, damnit!- aun se sonrojaba cuando estaba con Antonio, no lo podía evitar.

-Lovinito~ yo no fui quien empezó, ¡fue el cejas!

-¡Me importa una mierda quien empezó!-grito coléricamente, evitando así que Arthur replicase lo dicho por Antonio - La decisión esta tomada. Nosotros viajaremos junto con ustedes al puerto, pero más que nada para abastecernos ¡Ustedes y sus malditas fiestas nos dejaron sin provisiones, damnit!

El dolor de cabeza estaba creciendo, eso sentía Arthur. Ya sólo quería salir de esa isla y olvidar todo lo que ahí hubo pasado. Quiera olvidar _absolutamente_ todo.

-¡Esta bien! Hagan lo que quieran, pero no se metan en mi camino- con eso salio rápidamente de la habitación, dejando solos a Antonio y Lovino.

Este ultimo empezó a desesperarse al verse sólo con el idiota, por lo que antes que Antonio dijese algo como _"Aww, Lovinito~, eres tan lindo~",_ decidió correr de ahí lo más rápido que podía. Antonio ni cuenta se dio de la desaparición del otro.

-Aww, Lovinito, Eres tan….¿eh? ¿Lovinito? ¿Dónde estas? ¡Hey!

~o~

Feliciano luego de haber hecho el desayuno y de haber ayudado en lavar los platos, busco incesantemente a su nuevo amigo, Ludwig, quien desde la primera noche en la isla que había estado ignorándolo. Feliciano había estado muy triste por eso, no quería que Ludwig le odiase, menos sin saber la razón. Por lo que buscaba al hombre musculoso para preguntarle.

Al fin le encontró, se encontraba arreglando las cuerdas en el barco de España. Como estaba de espalda, fue una oportunidad de oro para abrazarle, por lo que con un solo gran salto se subió a la gran espalda del otro.

-WAAA

-Ludwig~ ¿Cómo estas? Ve~

-¿Eh?... ¿F-Feliciano?- Ludwig palideció, no quería ver al otro, no después de "aquello". Se sentía raro cerca de él, su pecho dolía. Y se sentía como la peor criatura de los mares por romper la confianza y amistad que el otro chico había depositado en él.

-¿Vee~? ¿Paso algo, Ludwig? ¡Estas muy pálido! ¡¿Viste un fantasma? Kyyaa ¡hay un fantasma! P-por favor señor fantasma no me coma, no soy delicioso, sólo soy un chico virgen….

-¡Feliciano!-paro el discurso del chico, quien lloriqueaba molestando a Ludwig.-No hay ningún fantasma.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¡Lo ahuyentaste! ¡Vee~, que eres fuerte, Ludwig!

A estas alturas, Ludwig ya no negaría lo que Feliciano le decía. Sólo era tiempo perdido explicarle que nunca hubo fantasma.

Pero, a pesar que la personalidad tan idiota y despreocupada que Feliciano tenia, era un poco molestosa para Ludwig, este no podía si no encontrar que esta misma era un de los encantos de este. Era lo que le hacia tan atractivo y entretenido. Esa personalidad de niño asustadizo pero dulce de corazón y alma. Una lama inocente y pura.

Ludwig sin querer sonrió.

-¿Ve~?... ¡Ludwig sonrió!

-¿Eh? N-no… y-yo… no es nada.

-Ve~ eres muy tímido Ludwig… Como lo dice Antonio-nichan ¡eres lindo!

Ludwig se sonrojo hasta las orejas por ello. Jamás le había llamado lindo. Estaba completamente acostumbrado a que le llamaran musculoso, cabeza de músculos, monstruo o derivados. Pero definitivamente no lindo.

Y menos que lo llamara lindo, alguien que en realidad si lo era.

-B-bueno, Feliciano, ¿Por qué no vas a tu b-barco?... Creo que ya están a punto de partir.

El chico de pelo castaño inmediatamente cambio su cara a una triste. Haciendo un pequeño puchero. Era sorprendente lo rápido que cambiaba el chico de ánimos. Ludwig hizo una nota mental para luego tratar de averiguar y buscar una explicación científica de esa facilidad de cambio de ánimo.

-Nee, Ludwig, ¿tu y yo somos amigo, verdad?- la pregunta sorprendió a Ludwig. ¿Amigos? Nunca había tenido uno.

-C-claro… s-si es que tu quieres ser mi a-a-amigo…

-¡SI! Vee~, que feliz soy, ¡Ludwig y yo somos amigos!- se alegro de nuevo, haciendo un pequeño baile, realmente era impactante como cambiaba de un estado a otro. Ludwig sonrió sinceramente, realmente ese chico causaba cosas raras en él.

-Bueno… entonces, me iré- Feliciano rió.

-Si, nos veremos en el próximo puerto, me dijeron que el más cercano estaba sólo a unos días de aquí.

-¡Ah! Ludwig, tengo una idea- dijo el chico acercándose mucho al rubio, quien por reflejo retrocedió un paso y, por supuesto, se sonrojo.

-¿Q-que idea?

-Ne, ne, Ludwig, en el próximo puerto… ¿q-quieres tener una cita conmigo?

Ludwig quedo en blanco… ¿no acaba Feliciano a invitarlo a una cita? ¿¡A una CITA! Si antes su cara estaba roja, ahora parecía un volcán que acababa de hacer erupción.

-... ¿Ludwig?

-…Si…

-¡Entonces es una promesa!- dijo felizmente Feliciano, acercándose al hombre más alto para darle un beso en cada mejilla. Luego corrió y cuando estaba a una distancia segura empezó a despedirse con los brazos en alto.

Había aceptado sin pensárselo, llevado, tal vez, por la emoción, luego, cuando pudo pensar bien su respuesta, se dio cuenta que tal vez no podría cumplir con esa promesa… porque al llegar al próximo puerto, él junto con los demás espías tendrían que irse del barco.

~o~

Pronto, luego de limpiar las huellas de su estancia en la isla, ambos barcos levantaron anclas y partieron de la isla, la cual prontamente desapareció. Ya al medio día se encontraban en alta mar.

El puerto al que llegarían, seria la ciudad-capital del Reino de Maryland, la isla _Coral Garden_. Esta isla era realmente grande y hermosa. Debía su nombre a que en sus costas sur nacía un hermoso coral. Debido a esto, tanto la isla como la ciudad (del mismo nombre) eran lugares muy concurridos. Una parada obligada para cualquier viajero y turista. Además, el reino en si era muy estable y fuerte, existiendo en esta isla una base de la marina. Pero como en cualquier lugar, no podía faltar un enclave pirata, aun con una base de la marina cerca. A fin de cuentas la isla era realmente grande, existiendo un equilibrio entre la justicia y los bandidos. Por supuesto, los piratas no podían llamar la atención en este lugar haciendo de su viaje sólo cuando la necesidad lo requiera.

El viaje sólo duro dos días cuando por fin se diviso los bellos corales que bordeaban la costa sur de la isla. Como no había ningún puerto en esa costa, debido al coral, debieron rodear la isla hasta llegar a la costa norte, no pasando por la costa este, donde estaban los marinos. Por ello, aunque llegaron a la isla temprano en la mañana no pudieron desembarcar hasta pasado el medio día.

Cuando por fin lograron llegar al puerto donde eran bien recibidos los piratas, bajaron anclas e inmediato buscaron un lugar donde comer. Esto porque las provisiones se les habían acabado durante la mitad del segundo día, y no habían comido nada desde entonces.

El hambre ya era demasiado por lo que no aceptaron a esperar a que Feliciano cocinara y buscaron un restauran con posada, la cual arrendaron por unos días. A fin de cuentas no se podían quedar en el barco, por que este inmediatamente paso al astillero, y porque también tenían el dinero suficiente para darse ese lujo.

En el restauran todos comían desesperadamente. La inanición casi les hace cometer canibalismo (Gilbert había intentado comer el brazo de Berwald), casi los mata. Cuando por fin terminaron, Antonio se dirigió a sus compañeros y les dijo:

-¡Chicos, estaremos aquí cerca de una semana, así que diviértanse!- el grito de alegría hizo retumbar los vidrios.

- ¡Antonio!-dijo Arthur bastante enojado y parándose-¡No vinimos a divertirnos, ya lo hicimos en la isla de la fiesta!- Cuando paro se escucharon unos gritos de protestas, pero sólo con una mirara asesina Arthur les hizo callar-¡Malditos! ¿¡Acaso se les olvida que nos persiguen!... Geez, pandas de flojos, ¡saben que NO podemos llamar la atención aquí! ¡La base de esos malditos marinos esta cerca, y ya tenemos suficientes problemas para agregar otro!

-Pero~… ¡no seas aguafiestas, Cejas! ¡Siempre podemos divertirnos en esta isla sin llamar la atención! Hay mucho que ver aquí, ¡todo es tan lindo~! ¡Igual que mi Lovinito~!- Antonio entro en un hermoso sueño, donde él y Lovino tomaban el romántico paseo de los corales, cuando de repente se escucho un _"¡Cállate, bastardo!"_ y un tomate fue lanzado, el cual le pego de lleno en la cara de Antonio, quien ni se inmuto con el golpe, no pudiendo sacarlo de su ensueño. Arthur, pensativo, al ver que Antonio no saldría de su ilusión utópica por un buen rato, dijo:

-…Bien, creo que si nos mantenemos sin llamar TANTO la atención…podemos visitar la ciudad. Después de todo, no es mucho lo que tenemos que hacer con el barco en el astillero… ¡Bien, esta decidido, podrán hacer lo que quieran pero si causar problemas! – y después agrego como una idea tardía- ¿¡Escuchaste Gilbert! ¡Ningún problema!

-¡Kesesese, lo que pasa es que estas celoso de mi awesome, Cejas!- devolvió el disparo Gilbert, quien con una cerveza en la mano, propuso un brindis.

-¡Brindo por las cejas del capitán, para que cada día estén MÁS grandes!- todos siguieron a Gilbert, para después reírse. Arthur, enojado a más no poder, tiro un solo cuchillo que clavo detrás de la muralla donde Gilbert estaba. Gilbert se puso pálido.

-Gilbert, si no paras ahora de joderme, a la próxima no fallare.-su mirada malévola y fría causo que la temperatura bajara en un par de grados. Luego dijo mirando a los demás- Eso va para ustedes también, hijos de perra.

El silencio fue general. El único que no se dio cuenta de lo sucedido fue Antonio, quien aun seguía en su mundo de Lovinos, tomates y corales.

~o~

Luego de este incidente, a cada uno se le dio un dinero para que disfrutasen la isla como mejor le pareciese. Las únicas órdenes eran no causar líos y volver cada dos noches a la posada para saber si se estaba bien.

Pero de lo que restaba del día, muchos decidieron gastarlo haciendo sus tareas que les correspondían o durmiendo.

Kiku, junto con Alfred se encontraban realizando sus deberes. Mientras el primero juntaba las cuerdas el segundo movía pesados barriles de ron vacios. Al terminar, ambos se pusieron a conversar, algo que no habían podido hacer últimamente.

-Alfred-san ¿Qué vas hacer en la isla? ¿Seria tan amable de ti si me acompañases?, claro al menos que tengas planes.

-Mmm, lo siento Kiku, pero le prometí a Toris que visitaríamos a alguien aquí…

-Oh, ya veo. Pero, si me permites preguntar, ¿a quien van a visitar?

-¿Eh?...etto…mmm…. ¡AH! Es que Toris al parecer tiene familia aquí… si eso, aquí vive una tía… ¡segunda! Si, tía segunda de él… y quiere verla…- era, obviamente una mentira. Y una muy mala. Kiku se dio cuenta de ello, pero no quiso indagar más al respecto, seguro después se enteraría.

-…Entiendo. Alfred-san, si me permite hacerle otra pregunta…

-¡Claro, Kiku, pregunta cualquier cosa!- la pregunta anterior le había puesto nervioso, pero confiaba que Kiku se haya tragado su mentira.

-¿Qué paso entre usted y Arthur-san?

-… ¿eh?...-eso no se lo esperaba. ¿Acaso se le notaba que algo andaba mal?- ¿P-por que preguntas?

-Bueno, es que me he fijado últimamente de que tratas de ignorar MÁS al capitán, y, bien lo siento si estoy equivocado, que ambos tienen una mirada triste desde ya más de una semana. Y eso me causa preocupación, no me gusta verles a ambos de ustedes así de distantes y tristes, en especial cuando por fin se habían logrado llevar bien.

-…Y-yo… ¡que no es nada Kiku! Deben ser imaginaciones tuyas JAJAJAJA-se empezó a reírse nerviosamente, tratando de desviar la mirada de su amigo. ¿Tanto se le notaba? ¿Alguien más lo habrá notado?

-…puede que así sea. Pero quiero decirte que siempre me tendrás aquí para escucharte, Alfred-san.-dijo llevándose su mano a su corazón y mirando con una sonrisa amable a Alfred- Al igual que siempre estaré ahí para Arthur-san. Ustedes dos son mis amigos y yo cuido de ellos. –esta muestra de sinceridad hizo que algo dentro de Alfred permitiese que se abriera.

-…Y-yo que… sólo tuve una discusión con él… nada más.

-Ya veo. La verdad, se que es difícil tratar con el capitán, su personalidad es tan difícil y tsundere. Pero en el fondo es una muy buena persona, sólo le debes conocer más.

-¿Tsundere?- dijo curiosamente, jamás había escuchado tal palabra y menos sabia lo que significaba.

-…yo… ya no se si es de verdad una buena persona… por lo menos conmigo no lo es.

Kiku no se vio en la posibilidad de replicar aquello, debido a que apareció Antonio preguntando si Alfred le podía ayudar a mover algunas cosas, él cual acepto gustoso para poder salir de ese ambiente tan tenso que se había formado entre él y Kiku.

~o~

Durante aquella noche, la gran mayoría dormía en la pensión, algunos se quedaron en los barcos de España y England haciendo guardia mientras que otros habían decidido divertirse, como Francis, quien a penas comió su cena salía disparado para tener una cita con una linda camarera que conoció en un bar. Y, por supuesto, pidió que no le esperasen esa noche. Como si alguien lo fuese a esperar de todas formas. Por lo de más, la noche fue muy pacifica.

Durante la madrugada, antes de que el sol mostrase su cara. Toris y Alfred salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones y de la misma posada, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Una vez afuera, les esperaban Ludwig y un enojado Vash, quien les dijo:

-Llegan tarde por 10 segundos- ese fue su saludo. Pero más no podían pedir del mercenario amante de las armas y del queso.

-Hola, Vash, Ludwig, ¿están listos para ir?- respondió más educadamente Toris. La respuesta de ambos rubios fue una afirmación con su cabeza.

Mientras iban caminando lo más discretamente posible, el sol decidió hacerse ver. Los cuatros iban en silencio, nadie decía nada. No es como si tuviesen algo que decirse, sabían donde iban y lo que iban hacer ahí. Y a los cuatro se les encogía el corazón por aquello.

A fin de cuentas, el fin de su misión llegó, ahora deberían ir a reportar lo que vieron y averiguaron en los barcos piratas y esperar nuevas órdenes. Tal vez no volverían al barco, no se podrían despedir. Y si fuesen a volver ya no serian como compañeros, sino como enemigos.

Como ninguno de ellos tenia una credencial o algo que les acreditara como altos cargos marinos, habían mandado una carta el día anterior a la base a través de una paloma mensajera, para que alguien les fuese a buscar. El lugar de encuentro seria el callejón atrás de un bar que se encontraba fuera del área pirata, en la ciudad misma.

La hora de la reunió seria a eso de las 8 de la mañana. Aun faltaban dos horas para la hora del encuentro. La espera se hacia eterna y aburrida.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**¡Hola! Aquí el nuevo capitulo de este fic. Espero que les guste, esta escrito con mucho cariño y dedicación (con menos presión y estrés que el de la semana pasada). **

**Respecto al capitulo, no quise alargar más las cosas en la isla de la fiesta o en el viaje hacia el otro puerto. La verdad, no encontraba que podía poner ahí y estaba ansiosa por llegar a esta parte que es la antesala al climax de la historia =). Espero que no las haya decepcionado.**

**¡Gracias, pero muchas gracias por todos sus review! Son las mejores (los mejores si hay hombres por ahí) **

**El próximo capitulo la próxima semana (LOL) (junto con uno de mi otra historia, la cual estoy avanzando lento pero seguro en su actualización) **

**Y, ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, critica (constructiva) o intento de asesinato contra la autora es siempre bien recibido en un lindo review.**

**Bye-Bye~**


	14. Chapter 13

***Disclaimer: los personajes de Hetalia no son míos (lamentablemente) son pertenencia ****de**_** Hidekazu Himaruya***_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Los rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana de la habitación de Kiku, indicándole que debía levantarse. No era necesario que se levantara tan temprano, a fin de cuentas estaban en una especie de vacaciones, pero debía hacer algo en la isla que no podía demorar más tiempo.

Después de levantarse y comer un rico pero nutritivo desayuno, se preparo para salir de la posada. En la salida se encontró con un muy feliz Francis que volvía de su noche de fiestas.

-¡Ah! Bonjour, mom ami, ¿tan temprano te levantas?

-Buenos días Francis-san. Hai, es que debe hacer un tramite… ¿usted recién vuelve de su cita?

-Oui, mon cheri. ¡Era una mujer hermosísima… y muy deliciosa, si es que quieres saber!

-Err, no, gracias. No quiero saber. Bueno, si me lo permite, me tengo que retirar, se me hace tarde. Nos vemos.

-Tu te pierdes la descripción de belleza, pasión y amour~… tal vez un día puedas verlo por ti mismo.-sin más ingreso a la posada cantando una alegre canción en su idioma. Kiku, sin saber el idioma, sabía que hablaba del amor.

Amor. Una palabra conocida por él pero nunca experimentada. Jamás, en todos sus años a amado a alguien, ni a su familia. Quizás lo más cercano a él al amor eran sus amigos y compañero, pero sabía que era un amor distinto al que hablaba Francis. Quizás algún día pueda conocer a esa persona especial.

Después de caminar por un buen rato llego hasta una tienda, la cual estaba escondida entre callejones desabitados y mal cuidados, pero esta estaba cerrada aun, tal vez si se levanto muy temprano. Lo peor, que no podía distraerse con nada más mientras llegara el dependiente a abrir la tienda era la única de la zona.

Pensando en lo que podía hacer mientras, empezó a ver la vitrina de la tienda, donde habían un sin fin de armas de todo tipo: espadas, cuchillos, pistolas, escopetas, metralletas, etc. Kiku había escuchado que aquí trabajaba el mejor artesano de espadas por esos lados del mar, y que este hombre conocía las katanas. Por esta razón Kiku vino a esta tienda en particular. Su hermosa katana, "Sakura" como él la llamo cariñosamente, le faltaba filo. Y no cualquiera podía hacer ese trabajo en una espada tan rara y desconocida como una katana.

Kiku, a pesar de ser la criatura más paciente del mundo, se aburrió de mirar la vitrina y de esperar, por lo que prefirió dar una vuelta por la zona. Esperaba no perderse en los callejones, los cuales tenían ramificaciones que convertían la zona en un verdadero laberinto.

Cuando Kiku pasaba cerca de un callejón oscuro, escucho el maullido de un gato. De un gato bebe. El hombre pequeño siempre había tenido debilidad por los animales adorables (conejos, perros, aves…) pero en especial por los gatos. Y el maullido de ese pequeño gatito sonaba como si tuviese herido o en peligro.

Su instinto no lo pensó dos veces y entro al callejón, que era más largo de lo que creyó, mientras más se internaba en el más fuerte escuchaba al pequeño neko, como también más se iba iluminando el camino. Al fin de este había otro callejón más pequeño que estaba perpendicular al otro. Kiku caminaba lentamente hacia ahí, por que creía haber escuchado desde ese lugar los sonidos. Pero ya no los escuchaba, ahora se oía otros ruidos. O mejor dichos voces. Voces humanas.

-¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Entrega todo lo que tengas de valor si no quieres que te matemos!

Era obviamente un asalto. Un grupo de cinco personas rodeaba e intentaba robar a otro. Generalmente Kiku hubiese ignorado la escenas, pero se fijo que al hombre que querían asaltar tenia a un pequeño gatito en sus brazos.

-Neko…-pronuncio bajamente Kiku, escondiéndose detrás de unas cajas.

Uno de los delincuentes a no ver reacción por parte de su victima, saco un chichillo largo y con este amenazaba al otro hombre.

- Hey, hermano. Si no nos das el dinero ahora, ¡te matamos!- él y los otros hombres se rieron fuertemente. La victima si se inmuto, sólo acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño gatito, el cual ronroneaba en agradecimiento.

Esto causo el enojo de los hombres. Uno de ellos quito velozmente al gato de los brazos de la victima. El hombre mantenía al gato agarrado del pellejo, causando que este maullada asustadamente.

-¡Danos el dinero si no quieres que descuartice al ga…-no alcanzo a terminar la frase, ya que con un solo puñetazo rápido en la cara de la victima, el hombre cayó al suelo soltando al gatito y este siendo alcanzado por los brazos que le tenían antes.

Los demás delincuentes sacaron sus armas para atacar a hombre con el gato, quien al parecer no tenía ninguna arma para defenderse. Los cuatros hombre se disponían a atacar, cuando escucharon:

-Eso es muy deshonroso. Cinco contra uno…-Kiku, quien había visto toda la escena y que sólo por el hecho de que el hombre haya defendido al gato se llevo la simpatía de Kiku.

-¿¡Quien eres tu, desgraciado!

Kiku sin contestar saco su espada desde su vaina y ataco a los cinco hombres. Con mucha habilidad y una sorprendente agilidad, los derroto a todos en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Sólo eran delincuentes normales y débiles.

-No se preocupen, sólo les di con el reverso de mi espada-dijo para nadie en particular, ya que los cinco hombres se encontraban inconcientes en el suelo. Luego guardo su katana con un muy elegante movimiento. Y posó su vista al otro hombre con el gato en brazos. El hombre era alto, como Alfred, incluso más alto. También se veía algo musculoso. Tenia el cabello corto castaño y los ojos verde oliva, con piel bronceada. El hombre lleva puesto una chaqueta marrón, con unos pantalones del mismo color y una camiseta blanca. Curiosamente, en su pelo tenia un pequeño mechón que sobresalía. Era un chico realmente guapo.

-…Gracias- dijo el chico con el gato en los brazos. El pequeño gatito maulló alegremente como si también estuviera agradeciendo.

-Ah, no tienes que agradecerme… ¿el pequeño neko esta bien?- Kiku miraba el gatito, que no debería de tener más de tres meses de vida, su pelaje se veía suave y era de un color negro brillante.

-¿Neko?... Ah el gatito. Si, él esta bien-el chico se fijo que el otro no quitaba la vista del pequeño animal.-¿Quieres cargarle?

-¿Eh? No… digo, si, si tu me dejas.- Kiku se sonrojo un poco a ver que el otro desconocido descubrió sus intensiones.

El desconocido lentamente y con una leve sonrisa en el rostro al ver el sonrojo de Kiku, le paso al gato. Kiku tomo suavemente al felino, el cual no mostraba signos de incomodidad, al contrario se sentía totalmente a gusto en estos nuevos brazos. Inmediatamente se puso a ronronear.

-¡Es tan kawai!- respondió Kiku a tomar al pequeño gato-¿Cuál es su nombre?...AH, disculpa, también quisiera saber tu nombre, si imposible.

-El gato aun no tiene un nombre. Le acabo de encontrar en los callejones. Yo me llamo Heracles, ¿y tú?

-Mi nombre es Kiku, es un gusto conocerle Heracles-san.-dijo amablemente Kiku, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

- … ¿Eres de las regiones de oriente?

-¡Hai! ¿Conoce aquellas regiones? –pregunto Kiku. No muchos conocían esas regiones, había muchas leyendas y cuentos sobre monstruos y tesoros protegidos por fuerzas demoníacas, por ello los habitantes de las regiones occidentales le temían a lo que allí podían encontrar y los viajes hacia allá no eran muy comunes menos el conocimiento de lo que realmente ahí había. El miedo era infundado ya que en las regiones orientales había lo mismo que en las regiones occidentales.

-Si, tuve la oportunidad de viajar a una isla oriental hace unos años atrás. Es un lugar realmente mágico.

-…Si, realmente lo es…-Kiku no pudo sino sentir melancolía por su tierra lejana. Perdido en los recuerdos no noto que Heracles le miraba fijamente. Aunque tenia unos ojos que parecían somnolientos era un tipo muy despierto, y él chico delante de él le llamo la atención…. Sumado también al hecho que Kiku parecía amar a los gatos al igual que él… y se veía completamente adorable con uno en sus brazos.

-Heracles-san ¿Qué hace por estos lados? No es común ver personas por aquí… al menos que sean… eh… delincuentes- Kiku miro sospechoso al hombre frente a él, pero por más que le observaba no lograba encontrar indicios de que sea un bandido. Al contrario, su instinto le decía que era una persona confiable.

-…había un gato…maullaba pidiendo ayuda desde aquí. Quise ayudarle… y me quede jugando con él, hasta que llegaron esas sabandijas.

-Oh, ya veo.- sonrió- Muchas gracias por ayudar al pequeño neko-chan.

-… tu no tienes que agradecer nada-sonrió también, lo hizo instintivamente ante la sonrisa del otro.

-¡AH! ¡Deben haber abierto la tienda!... si me disculpa, Heracles-san, ha sido un placer conocerle y al pequeño neko-san también. ¡Adiós!- sin más corrió. Se le hacia tarde pero más que nada corrió porque había algo en Heracles que le ponía nervioso, raro. Especialmente cuando le sonrió de esa forma.

-¡Espera!

-¿Eh? ¿Heracles-san?... ¿P-paso algo?- se detuvo ante el grito de Heracles, y nerviosamente le enfrento. Sus mejillas portaban un lindo sonrojo desconocido para él.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-…E-esta bien…si no le molesta, claro esta.

-No me molesta, quiero acompañarte, Kiku…. Y también quiero pedirte un favor.

-¿Un favor? Pero si usted me acaba de conocer.

-No importa. Quiero pedirte que me ayudes a ponerle un nombre al gatito ¿me ayudarías?

-¡C-claro!- miro al gato que aun estaba en los firmes brazos de Heracles. Se veía cómodo y ronroneaba. El felino, con su pelaje negro brillante, era hermoso. Sus ojos tenían una gran pupila del mismo color. En su pecho se dejaban ver unas manchas de pelaje blanco. Al sentirse observado por Kiku, le miro de regreso y soltó un pequeño maullido como diciendo "¿Qué miras tanto?". Kiku sonrió al imaginarse esa reacción del gato, era simplemente adorable.

-Heracles-san, no me ocurre por el momento un nombre adecuado. ¿Por qué no caminamos hacia la tienda donde me dirijo y hacia pensamos en un nombre juntos?

Heracles sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Caminaron ambos mientras conversaban y buscaban un nombre adecuado para el gato. Kiku le contó que viajaba en un barco con personas que eran como su familia y a quienes quería mucho. Por supuesto, no le menciono que ese barco era uno pirata y que esa familia era una tripulación pirata y menos que aquel que había dicho que era como un hermano menor para él, Arthur, era en verdad el temido y buscado capitán England. En cambio, Heracles le dijo que debía esperar a unos amigos suyos y llevarles a hacia un cierto lugar, lugar que no menciono Heracles y que Kiku no quiso preguntar. Tanto como él podía omitir un par de datos sobre si mismo, Heracles también lo podía hacer.

Al llegar a la tienda, se dieron cuenta que el pequeño gato había caído dormido en los brazos de Kiku, quien lo llevaba. Si el pequeño animal era adorable cuando despierto, dormido casi hizo que Kiku se desmayada por lo moe. La tienda aun esta cerrada y eran más de las 8 de la mañana, casi las 9. Kiku por una parte se sentía enojado por otra se sentía alegre por el hecho de que hacia estaría más tiempo con Heracles-san.

-Esta cerrada-el comentario de Heracles fue muy obvio.

-… si, lo esta…creo que tendré que esperar hasta que abran o venir más tarde…

-…Kiku, acompáñame.- en seguida le tomo de la muñeca y le arrastro hasta la salida del callejón.

-¿Eh? ¿Heracles-san, donde vamos?

Sin dejar de correr, Heracles le contesto –Mientras la tienda abre, hay que buscarle un dueño al gato.

-…O-oh, veo… p-pero, ¿es necesario correr… y que tomes así?

-¡Ah, Lo siento! No fue mi intención…- se detuvo avergonzado por su acción repentina y por hacerle daño a su amigo nuevo.

-No importa… ¿Heracles-san no se puede quedar con el neko?

-No puedo. Siempre viajo y se lastiman si los llevo conmigo.

-Veo. Bien, creo que puedo ayudarte a encontrar un dueño al neko-san.

-Gracias, Kiku.

Así, ambos salieron del callejón. Se formo un silencio entre ellos pero no era un silencio incomodo si no uno agradable y amistoso. Kiku se sentía muy bien ante la presencia tranquila del hombre, como Heracles también se sentía bien con el hombre pequeño.

Ambos buscaron entre los niños que salían de sus casas a jugar, eran ya más de las 9 de la mañana. Muchos niños se vieron interesaros en quedarse con el gato, pero sus madres no les dejaban. La búsqueda de un dueño para el pequeño gato sin nombre se entendió por una hora más. Caminando llegaron hasta una población que se ve pobre, pero no pobre de niños, los cuales jugaban y saltaban alegres y sin preocupaciones, mientras sus madres lavaban la ropa en una pileta cerca. Cuando Kiku les pregunto (tenia que preguntar él, porque Heracles sin proponérselo asustaba a los niños) muchos fueron interesaron, pero ninguno logro el permiso de su madre. Salvo una niña. Tenía unos 12 años y su madre se veía igual de contenta que ella por tener una mascota en casa. Al parecer, ambas mujeres eran solas y querían una compañía más. Por ello, con un poco de pena pero con más alegría, Heracles entrego al gatito a la niña, quien se lo agradeció con una gran sonrisa. Sabiendo que había quedado en buenas manos se retiro después de despedirse de la niña y su madre y del gato, Alex, como le puso la niña.

Ambos, ahora iban caminando de regreso hasta la tienda en el callejón. Estaban en la entrada hacia el laberinto de callejones.

-Heracles-san, no tiene porque ir a dejarme hasta la tienda. Me puede dejar aquí.

-Pero, quiero acompañarte más. –dijo con un pequeño puchero.

-Pero Heracles-san, ¿no me dijo usted que tenia una reunión con sus amigos? ¿No lo estarán esperando? ¿A que hora se debía reunir con ellos?

Heracles se acordó de su encuentro con sus amigos, y trato de recordar a que hora era la reunión. Se lo habían dicho miles de veces, pero no podía evitar quedarse dormido mientras se lo decían. Ahora recordaba la hora de la reunión… mierda.

-…la reunión era a las 8… de la mañana- Kiku le miraba con una cara sorpresa.

-P-pero si son más de las 11 de la mañana… Heracles-san.

-Uy. Yo creo que no podré acompañarte. Lo siento Kiku.

-No importa, Heracles-san. Fue muy agradable estar con usted, espero poder volver a vernos de nuevo.-Le estrecho la mano, no era un gesto muy común en él pero la despedida le puso nervioso.

-Si, yo también espero poder volver a verte.- tomo la mano de Kiku, y sin soltarle le atrajo hacia si y le dio un gran abrazo a su amigo nuevo. Kiku estaba más que sorprendido y avergonzado, nadie nunca le abrazaba así, salvo Feliciano, pero Feliciano era Feliciano- Muchas gracias por acompañarme, Kiku- esto último se lo dijo muy cerca de la oreja a Kiku, quien se sobresalto por esto.

-N-no, soy yo quien d-debe agradecerte.

Heracles le soltó amablemente y con una sonrisa ambos dijeron sus adioses esperando poder volverse a ver pronto. Heracles fue el primero en irse, Kiku le observo desaparecer entre las calles de la ciudad. El sonrojo de su cara aun no desaparecía. Y sin más pensamientos sobre esto, entro a los callejones, esperando que la tienda esta abierta.

~o~

Alfred estaba realmente enojado, nervioso e inquieto. Ya tenia completamente aburrido a los demás, en especial a Vash quien ya estaba que le disparaba, y si no lo hacia era sólo porque el también estaba enojado con la misma persona. Aquel a quien mandaron a buscarlos no aparecía aun y ya habían pasado más de cuatro horas.

-Arg, ¡la maldita reunión era a las 8 de la mañana no de tarde! ¡Juro que al bastardo a quien enviaron a buscarnos tendrá una entrevista con mi pistola!-grito Vash enfurecido.

Ludwig también pensaba en las torturas que le haría a ese hombre. Si había algo que odiada más era la falta de puntualidad. Y a ese hombre le faltaba mucho de eso. No se salvaría de su reprimenda de dos horas. No, de cuatro horas. Le haría pagar por hacerlos esperar.

-Ahh, maldición, ¡estoy aburrido!-dijo Alfred. De repente le sonaron las tripas-¡y hambriento! Más le vale que el tipo traiga una hamburguesa, o sino….

No alcanzo a terminar la frase porque fue distraído por el maullido fuerte de un gato. Mejor dicho de muchos gatos. Alfred quedo mirando fijamente a la gran cantidad de gatos que venia de la parte más oscura del callejón, como estaba oscura, sólo se veian un montón de ojos rojos del callejón. Se pudo pálido.

-¡Kyyaa, invasión de gatos alienígenas!- de un salto se escondió tras la espalda de Ludwig, quien con ojos en blanco miraba la acción de Alfred, y pensó "¿No es él un Almirante?". Pero la acción asustadiza no pudo sino recordarle a alguien, a Feliciano. Inmediatamente cayo en una nueva depresión y un aura oscura le rodeo, haciendo que Alfred buscara refugio tras la espalda de Toris.

-¿¡Quien esta ahí!-grito Vash hacia los gatos sin bajar su arma, sentía una presencia humana entre los animales.

Precisamente desde los felinos apareció una persona quien en unos de sus brazos tenia un gran gato amarillo.

-¡Ah! Lo siento, te asuste Alfred.- el mencionado asomo su cabeza de detrás de Toris y miro a quien dijo su nombre.

-¿¡Heracles!

-Lo siento, me retrase… algo sucedió por el camino.

Quien le debía esperar no era nada más ni nada menos que un alto cargo de los marino. Era el Almirante Heracles Karpusi, quien era un buen amigo de Alfred. Aun así, Vash no separa su arma de Heracles, prometió ponerle unas par de balas en el cuerpo y lo iba hacer. Ludwig le detuvo, por que si Vash fuese hacer eso, las consecuencias no serian buenas.

-¿Qué te retraso, hombre? ¿Sabes que hora es? ¡Tengo hambre!- Alfred lloriqueó mientras salía un enorme regido desde su estomago, los gatos maullaron por el fuerte sonido. Sus tripas reclamaban una hamburguesa.

-Lo siento… los invitare a comer como compensación. –Heracles ahora se sentía realmente mal por causar que su amigo y sus compañeros pasasen hambre.

-¡Si!-Alfred celebro como un niño pequeño. Heracles sonrió por eso. Su amigo no había cambiado nada.

-Señor Heracles, ¿Cómo nos encontró? Usted es de esas personas que se pierden fácilmente…-Toris pregunto tímidamente, esperando no molestar a su superior. La pregunta implícita aquí era "¿Cómo lo dejaron salir de la base si usted se pierde hasta en una calle recta?"

-Los gatos.-fue la simple respuesta de Heracles, Alfred entendió inmediatamente y tembló ante la idea.

-¿Los gatos?-preguntaron Ludwig, Vash y Toris en conjunto.

-Si, los gatos me dijeron donde estaban ustedes. Al parecer, ellos habían estado siguiéndoles.

Nadie dijo nada. El pensamiento de los hombres fue "…Acaso, ¿¡él habla con los gatos!" El silencio se expandió, salvo por los maullidos aprobadores de los gatos. Heracles dio la vuelta hacia los gatos y los miro cariñosamente.

-Muchas gracias amigos. Tengan cuidado en los callejones.- los gatos con un maullido en conjunto, que sonó muy fuerte, se retiraron uno a uno. Algunos pasaban por las piernas de Heracles y le ronroneaban. Cuando ya no había ningún gato, Heracles dijo.

-Entonces, ¿vamos a comer?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con capitulo un recién salidito del horno. Espero que les guste, aunque es un capitulo de relleno más que nada, aun no me convence ¬¬**

**Espero con ansias todos sus review. Ya saben, dejen uno por favor~, aunque sea sólo para decir "hola~", me hacen muy feliz sus comentarios ^_^ y acepto de todo, hasta tés para superar el frío que hace.**

**Bueno, la otra semana nos vemos (tal vez~), ya que mañana no escribo (partido Inglaterra v/s . a las 2 *gritofangirl* O.o) y el domingo estudio (o trato de estudiar…=/)**

**¡Nos Vemos! Y no lo olviden, Neo-chan las quiere~ jijijij~**


	15. Chapter 14

***Disclaimer: los personajes de Hetalia no son míos (lamentablemente) son pertenencia ****de**_** Hidekazu Himaruya***_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Mientras comían hubo un tiempo de paz para ellos, especialmente debido a que Heracles no les pidió que dijesen nada sobre su estadía en los barcos piratas, cosa que alivio mucho a los demás. En cambio hablaban de otras cosas más agradables y triviales, generándose entre ellos una conversación amistosa y calida. El momento fue ideal para aliviar las tensiones.

Pero por supuesto, el tiempo de la comida llego a su fin, dando paso de nuevo a la tensión. Pronto se pusieron en camino hacia la base.

Una vez llegada ha esta, pudieron observarla con más cuidado, a fin de cuentas ninguno había estado ahí antes por ser una base en una isla alejada. Eran realmente grandes los edificios. Tranquilamente pasaron por la entrada donde los revisaron antes de dejarlos entrar. La verdad, esto no era necesario, pero debido a como vestían Alfred y los demás era muy sospechoso tuvieron que hacerlo para poder dejarles entrar en el edificio principia.

-Uff, realmente son unos pesados. ¡Mira que revisarnos sólo por nuestra facha!- grito coléricamente Vash, al cual le despojaron de sus armas.

-Tranquilo hombre, si sólo era procedimiento de rutina- alivio Ludwig, realmente la situación tampoco le agrado mucho. Pero ya no le importaba sólo se preocupaba de poder reportar enseguida sus vivencias en el barco pirata.

-Los Almirantes Generales Wang y Braginski están esperando por nosotros-dijo tranquilamente Heracles, su voz demostraba el poco animo de la situación y el sueño que ya tenia- se supone que esperan en la sala de conferencias.

-Wait, ¿no esta el Capitán General?

-No, Alfred, al parecer tenía algo importante que hacer.

Así, los cinco hombres subieron hasta el segundo piso, donde se encontraba la sala de conferencias. Con cada paso que daban más nerviosos se ponían y más extraña encontraban que era la situación. Se sentían fuera de lugar, como si ya no perteneciesen a este mundo. Una vez frente a la puerta de la sala, Alfred se dispuso a golpear la puerta, con vacilación lo hizo.

-Adelante- fue la voz fría, pero misteriosamente alegre, que contesto de al otro lado. Realizaron lo ordenado e ingresaron a la que sintieron como una extremadamente fría sala, tal vez se había dañado la calefacción central. Dentro estaban ambos almirantes generales, cada uno en un lado de una larga mesa. Por alguna razón, el almirante general Yao se veía asustado e incomodo, en cambio Ivan se portaba una amable pero fría sonrisa.

-Los estábamos esperando, ya era hora que llegaran… ¿Qué fue lo que les atrasó, da?- pregunto Ivan, sinceramente tuvieron miedo de contestar, el resplandor frío que les daba el otro hombre con sus ojos violetas les dejo en silencio.

-…Bueno, eso ya no importa, aru. Lo importante es que ya están aquí, aru- al sentir la tension en el ambiente, Yao decidió intervenir… antes que corriera sangre. Mucha sangre.

-Si, lamento el retraso. Algo…sucedió-dijo Ludwig, mirando disimuladamente a Heracles, quien se estaba quedando dormido.

-Esta bien…. vamos a lo que nos importa…Almirantes, quiero que nos den su reporte de lo que vieron y descubrieron en los barcos piratas. No tienen permitido saltarse ningún dato. ¿Entendido, da?

-¡Almirante Beilschmidt aquí reportando!- dijo militarmente Ludwig, se paró en una posición recta con ambos brazos tras su espalada, como de si un militar se tratara- con el mercenario Zwingli nos infiltramos exitosamente en el barco pirata del capitán España.

-Oh~ del Capitán España… continua por favor.

- Su tripulación cuanta de 35 piratas. Cuatro, sin contar al capitán, son sus combatientes más fuertes, todos poseen distintas formas de combatir, pero puedo asegurar que cada uno de ellos son extremadamente fuertes y hábiles. Con respecto al capitán, descubrí que su nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo, tiene 25 años de edad. Su arma es un hacha larga, la cual es muy ágil usándola…

-Bien, eso es muy interesante. No es una tripulación muy grande, aru… dime, ¿Cuál es la conexión de la tripulación del capitán España con la del capitán England?

-Ambas tripulaciones son amigas. Muchos viajaban juntos en el mismo barco de Roma, incluso los capitanes, los cuales siempre están peleando por las cosas más ridículas como si fueran hermanos.

-Ya veo. Almirante Jones, ¿nos da su reporte, da?- Ivan le relumbrón a Alfred, el cual contesto de la misma forma, estuvieron por un buen rato relumbrándose, hasta que Alfred empezó a decir su "informe". Desde la academia que ninguno de los dos se han llevado.

-Yo me infiltré con Toris en el barco del capitán England. También es una tripulación pequeña, como unos 30 o más piratas. Cinco son sus guerreros más fuertes. El nombre del capitán es Arthur. Arthur Kirkland, tiene 25 años y usa una espada con curva oriental. También es muy hábil y ágil…

-¿Kirkland? Ese apellido me suena, aru…

-…Al parecer era hijo de un comerciante… más no se al respecto.- contesto Alfred. Por supuesto que sabia sobre la familia de Arthur, sólo no quería decir más.

-Eso es suficiente por el momento. Después nos entregaran un informe escrito detallado con sus vivencias en el barco… aunque creo que con lo que tienen es suficiente para atacar en seguida, da.

Esto descoloco a todos. ¿Atacar en seguida? Eso era lo peor que habían esperado.

-¿E-en seguida? P-pero no hay que generar un plan y todo eso…- Alfred tenía los ojos anchos en la sorpresa. No quería atacar, no por el momento, no ahora…

Nunca si fuera posible.

-¿Acaso hay un problema con eso, Almirante Jones?- Ivan se dio cuanta de la confusión de Alfred, y por supuesto la disfrutaría un poco más.

-Señor, yo también creo que es muy pronto para ello…-contesto Ludwig.

-Mmm, en cierta forma ustedes dos tienen razón, aru, hay que generar un plan de acción primero, aru… pero, si ustedes me dicen que cada tripulación no cuanta con más de 35 piratas, es una oportunidad única para atacar… en especial estando ustedes aquí, no se irán sin ustedes, aru.

-¡Pero…!

-Pero nada Alfred, aru. Ya esta decidido. Daré a conocer en este momento la decisión al Capitán General. Debemos a aprovechar la situación que nos es favorable, aru.-

El silencio se había formado. Alfred se sentía mareado, ¿atacar ahora?, ¿cuando aun la tripulación estaba débil? Él esperaba que por lo menos esperaran una semana para atacar…

Semana en la que había planeado informarles anónimamente de los planes a sus nuevos amigos.

-…Ahora, se ven muy cansados, descansen y límpiense, que mañana en la mañana atacaremos, aru… ¡No ya hay vuelta atrás! ¡Esos piratas por fin caerán, aru! ¡Se hará justicia, aru! – dijo con un indicio de felicidad en su voz. A fin de cuentas el vivía por la justicia y para atrapar y castigar a quienes la enfrentaran. Luego agrego. -y Vash, gracias por tus servicios, puedes terminar aquí, recibirás tu paga.

-Gracias señor- dijo Vash. Seria ser un mentiroso fingir que no le preocupase lo que pasase con la tripulación con la que paso más de un mes. Pero ese era un trabajo más, el cual terminaba ahora. Su única preocupación es su hermanita pequeña, Lily, que de segura lo estará esperando…. Por ello sólo le podía desear suerte a los que fueron sus amigos, a esos piratas con los que se divirtió, y desear desde el fondo de su corazón que pudiesen arrancar con vida.

-Entonces, si ya no hay nada que discutir, se pueden retirar, da

-¡Espere señor!- grito Toris, se supone que el no debería de hablar en la reunión por ser sólo un Vice-Almirante, pero la situación lo requería. Era en momentos como este en la que debía sacar la cara por sus amigos -…quisiera pedirles un favor si me lo es permitido…

-Vice-Almirante Lorinaitis, usted no tiene permiso a pedir nada, da.

-Espera, Ivan. Escuchémosles, aru.

-Se que no tengo permitido esto, pero quisiese pedirles que nos den la oportunidad de visitar la tripulación por una ultima vez….

-¿Mm? ¿Y para que seria eso?

-Bueno, n-nosotros salimos sin avisar y –p-podrían sospechar de nosotros si no llegamos esta noche… -mintió. Sólo quería que le diesen la oportunidad de despedirse de ellos, en especial de Feliks.

-No podemos permitir eso.

-¿eh? ¿P-por qué?

-Porque cabe la posibilidad de que uno de ustedes nos traicione y diga nuestros planes, da.

-¡No!... Digo, no señor, no hablaremos nada. Si no dijimos nada durante un mes, no lo haremos ahora… pero, si no llegamos esta noche, sospecharan que algo no va bien y elevaran anclas esta misma noche con o sin nosotros… señor.

-Mmm, Toris tiene razón Ivan…. ¡esta bien, tienen mi permiso para realizar eso, pero tendrán que volver antes de las 2 a.m.! ¿Entendido, aru?

-¡Si!

Luego, salieron de la sala. Alfred sentía su corazón que le apretaba en su pecho, como un zombie camino hacia la habitación que le dieron. No creía que por fin el día de traicionar a los piratas llegara tan pronto… el día que traicionaría la confianza de Artie… "¡No! De Arthur, Artie ya no existía…" se dijo a si mismo sintiendo que más le dolía el pecho.

Desde lo sucedido en la playa de la fiesta, había estado ignorando al otro hombre e incluso actuando fríamente con él, pero en el fondo le lastimaba, quería hablar con él, abrazarle y decirle la verdad. Pero su deber con la justicia se lo impedían.

Al entrar a la habitación que le dieron para que descansara, se tiró inmediatamente a la cama.

-Blanda… las camas del barco son duras pero… reconfortables…- dijo murmurando.

-No quiero hacer esto… ¿y si me reporto enfermo?- se decía así mismo, a fin de cuentas estaba sólo.

-¡Arggg! ¿¡Qué hago, maldición!- lloriqueo en la frustración. Miles de ideas le pasaban por su cabeza. Ninguna le daba un final bueno… sabia que no podría decirle la verdad a Arthur esa noche… no se atrevería, su compromiso con la justicia era muy fuerte… si tan sólo hubiese una forma de advertirle sin tener que decírselo directamente…

-¡Eso es!- grito de repente, y parándose en busca de Toris. No seria el mejor plan pero ayudaría a que pudiesen aquellos piratas pudiesen arrancar a tiempo, y por supuesto, sin ellos.

~o~

Como no estaban en la obligación de permanecer toda la tarde en la base, Toris, Alfred y Ludwig fueron hacia donde los piratas estaban. Ahí se sentían más cómodos. Al principio, sólo Alfred y Toris irían, pero por una razón que los dos no sabían, Ludwig decidió acompañarles. Lo cual era muy sospechoso, en especial por el sonrojo que había en su cara cuando les pregunto si podía acompañarles.

Junto con Toris, no le dijeron nada del plan a Ludwig, pues no sabían como el otro hombre respondería a él, sabían que Ludwig era muy fiel a las ordenes y a sus superiores, y no se quisieron arriesgar a decírselo.

Después de caminar por la ciudad, por fin llegaron a donde estaban los demás. Al parecer, muchos estaban paseando por la ciudad y algunos trabajando en el arreglo del barco, lo cual era ideal para los planes de Alfred. Había pocas personas en la playa frente a la posada. Dentro de estas personas se encontraban Gilbert, Feliciano, Tino, Berwald y Feliks.

-¡OH! ¡WEST! ¿Dónde te habías metido?- grito Gilbert desde donde se encontraba acostado en la playa tomado sol al ver a su hermanito menor.

-¡Bruder! ¡Eso le hace mal para tu piel! ¡Acuérdate que eres un albino!- al ver a su irresponsable hermano mayor tomado sol cual modelo y sin protector solar, su antena innata de preocupación se activaron.

-Keseseses, no te preocupes West, soy muy AWESOME para quemarme, kesesese… ¿verdad, Alfred?

-Mmm, si claro…

-¡No lo animes!

-¡Ve~, Ludwig! ¿Viniste por la cita? ¡Pensé que se te había olvidado! Ne, ne, ¿Dónde vamos a ir? ¡Me dijeron que había un restaurante en la ciudad que servía una rica pasta!

-Ohhh~ cita~, pero que grandes estas West…- se limpio unas invisibles lagrimas de sus rojos ojos.

-¿E-eh? Y-yo, si… v-vine por la c-c-c-cita….-tartamudeó fuertemente, causando la risa de los que estaban cerca.

-Jajajaja… así que una cita con Feli-chan, ¿Ludwig? ¡Por eso querías llegar tan rápido! Jajajaja- molesto Alfred. Ahora entendía la actitud anterior de su amigo.

-A todo esto… ¿Dónde fueron? ¡Nadie los vio salir! Si iban a un bar podrían haber invitado a ore-sama… o traer una cerveza.

-¿Eh? No, no fuimos a un bar… no andábamos juntos...-contento Toris.-Alfred, debemos ir…

Alfred inmediatamente entendió, y sin más se despidió de los que ahí estaban y partió a realizar su misión… esperaba que todo resultara según lo planeado.

~o~

Arthur se encontraba enojado. Nada nuevo con eso. SIEMPRE estaba enojado. Pero ahora esto se combinaba con un poco de frustración. Pero sólo con un poco. Un poquito. A fin de cuentas, sus planes no resultaron. ¿Y cuales serian esos planes si tú te preguntas? Solucionar las cosas con su navegante, Alfred.

No es que él se haya sentido triste y herido por la actitud del otro hacia él, por haber sido ignorado y tratado fríamente. No, por supuesto que no fue por esto, muchas gracias. Si no fue por la insistencia de Kiku, las burlas de Gilbert y los lloriqueos incesantes de Feliciano, que de alguna forma de dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ambos, no haría nada. En serio, no haría nada… A saber como ellos se enteraron, ni idea, él se preocupo de actuar como siempre... ¿verdad?

Pero, las incesantes burlas de Gilbert, los lloriqueos de Feliciano y los consejos de Kiku, se vio sin alternativa para doblegar su orgullo y hablar con el idiota.

Pero el pequeño diablillo ese tuvo la desfachatez de no estar en su habitación esta mañana, y que peor, no aviso donde iba. Eso era imperdonable, "¡Se supone que avisan donde van al capitán!" pensó coléricamente Arthur. Y el idiota de Alfred (más tres idiotas más) no sólo no había avisado, sino que nadie, pero absolutamente nadie los vio salir. Ni aun Kiku, que por alguna razón siempre es el primero en levantarse y de enterarse de los movimientos de sus compañeros, es como si tuviera cámaras para vigilarlos…

Pues, bien. Había perdido la oportunidad de recibir una disculpa, si una disculpa, del capitán. Él se lo perdía. Además, ya vería las consecuencias de desobedecer las órdenes de su capitán. Arthur sintió un pequeño alivio ante esta idea, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su cara. Ya vería ese pequeño diablillo quien era England, el hombre más buscado en todos los mares.

Pero, por el momento, Arthur se encontraba realizando otras labores. Ya había ido a vigilar la reparación de su navío, que para su alivio, iban rápido. Al parecer a muchos de su tripulación le ponían un poco nervioso estar tan cerca de esos marinos y lo único que querían era irse de la isla lo más rápido posible.

Ahora, estaba en otra misión. Se encontraba recolectando información. ¿Qué lo que era un capitán sin información? Nada. Era siempre la clave del éxito y de la supervivencia. Y no había mejor lugar para obtener información para un pirata que en los pub. Por lo que ahí se encontraba, disfrazado, recorriendo uno a uno los antros de la ciudad.

Ya iba en su séptimo bar, siempre bebía un vaso de ron, nada más y escuchaba las conversaciones de los demás marineros. De piratas, pescadores, comerciantes e incluso de marinos. A fin de cuentas era una verdadera ventaja para él que no conociesen bien su imagen.

"Gezz, parece que tampoco voy a sacar nada importante de aquí", pensó luego de escuchar la decimocuarta conversación del día sobre el clima. Se disponía a paga e irse, pero una conversación le detuvo.

-Oye, ¿te enteraste de lo que hacen en la base de la marina?

-…No, ¿pasa algo?

-Un amigo me contó que se están movilizando.

-¿¡Que! Eso es muy peligroso…

-¡Claro que lo es! Además me dijo que era toda la flota de la isla… ¿a quien atacaran?

-¿¡Toda la flota! Pero eso es un gran ejercito, bueno, no muy grande, pero muy peligroso…

-Si, y también me dijo que parece que se van a mover hoy o mañana, porque se están preparando muy rápido…

-Yo me voy, es mejor salir de la isla ahora.

-Si

Esta conversación descoloco a Arthur. ¿Qué la marina se estaba moviendo? Eso nunca era un buen presagio. Le preocupaba enormemente, en especial que se este preparando una enorme flota. ¿A quien atacaran? De seguro serán a piratas, pero ¿a quienes? No, había una baja posibilidad de que ellos sean el blanco, nadie sabe de su estadía en la isla.

Pero igual debería preparase.

Salio rápidamente del bar, debería conversar esto con Antonio y tratar de confirmar el rumor. Pero en el caso de que ellos fueran el blanco, estaban jodidos, su barco aun no estaba listo, le faltaban un par de días para estar en perfectas condiciones.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí un nuevo capitulo. Espero les guste y lo disfruten ^ ^**

**Ya saben cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia es siempre bien recibida por esta estresada chica. También recibo tés relajantes (especialmente Earl Grey) **

**Muchas, muchísimas gracias por todos sus review, cada uno de ellos son muy apreciados por mi =) **

**¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!**

**P.d. Especial agradecimiento a aquellos que encuentran que escribo bien (o mejor que antes jejejeje), aunque aun encuentro que me falta mucho (muchísimo, realmente). ¡Un beso para ustedes!**

**P.d2. ¡ + DE 100 REVIEW! Las amos mucho~ *lloradefelicidad***

**P.d.3. ¿vieron el partido de Inglaterra x .? Estuve todo el juego riéndome de ese gol de USA jajajajaja….DIFINITIVAMENTE FUE UN REGALO (de amor) DE IGYY HAHAHAHA**


	16. Chapter 15

***Disclaimer: los personajes de Hetalia no son míos (lamentablemente) son pertenencia ****de**_** Hidekazu Himaruya***_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Arthur tenía que confirmar aquel rumor, como no podía preguntarle a nadie en específico, no es como si le fuera a preguntar a los mismos marinos sobre sus movimientos, decidió averiguar por sus propios medios. ¿Y como haría eso? Fácil, comprobando con sus propios ojos si era verdad que los marinos se estaban movilizando.

Obviamente una cosa era planearlo, pero llevarlo a cabo no era una tarea muy fácil, era arriesgado. Siempre había la posibilidad de que le descubriesen, lo atraparan y poner en riesgo a los demás, tendría que ser muy cauteloso. Una vez que llego hasta la base de los marinos, ideo su plan. Gracias a Dios, la base estaba entre unos cerros que eran su defensa natural. Arthur trato de subir a uno de estos, no fue sencillo, eran altos e empinados, pero con una frondosa vegetación que los cubría. Aun así, están bien resguardados, pero ningún marino de cuarta podría detener al gran Capitán England, por lo que con un par de movimientos rápidos, prudentes y silenciosos logro subir a uno de estos cerros.

Y desde ahí lo vio.

El rumor era verdadero. Y no sólo eso, era peor de lo que había escuchado. Tres buques de guerra acompañado por seis naves de combates más pequeñas, una gran cantidad de hombres que preparaban sus municiones y una gran cantidad de armas de gran calibre y alcance, era como si se preparaban para una guerra.

Era precisamente una flota completa.

Salio de ahí enseguida, debía de decírselo a Antonio. No sabia cuando atacarían, pero deberían formar un plan y tratar salir de la isla esa misma noche, no podrían esperar hasta un nuevo día, eso seria perjudicial para ellos. Su estadía en la isla les hacia blancos directos.

Cuando llego a la posada, Arthur busco en seguida a Antonio. Para su suerte, este estaba recién llegado con un muy avergonzado Lovino, al parecer habían salido a una cita por la ciudad, quizás por el paseo romántico de los corales, por el pedazo de este que Lovino traía en sus manos. Inmediatamente Arthur le llamo y pidió hablar con él en privado, trato de guardar la compostura y no descontrolarse frente a los demás. No les quería asustar. Llevo a Antonio a un lugar donde estuvieran solos.

-Estamos en problemas. Debemos irnos ahora.

-¿Qué? Pero si recién llegamos. Aun hay mucho que recorrer aquí… ¡Todo es tan lindo!

-¡Tu no entiendes! Debemos irnos a-h-o-r-a. Estamos en peligro.

-¿Qué peligro?

-¡Los malditos marinos están movilizando su maldita flota para atacar!

-… ¿Y eso como nos pone en peligro?

-¿Acaso tu cabeza sólo tiene tomates? ¡Van a atacar y de seguros van a ser piratas las victimas! ¡Tú ya sabes como ellos trabajan! ¡Quedándonos en la isla somos un blanco seguro para ellos!

-Oh…

-¿¡Acaso no tienes nada mejor que decir!

-Déjame terminar… Geez… entonces debemos irnos. ¿Tú viste la flota o sólo escuchaste un rumor?

-Escuche el rumor primero, luego fue a comprobar a la base.

-Y tu fuiste sólo a la base… ¡eso es peligroso, cejas tonto!

-Oh, cállate.

-¿Y que vamos hacer? Tu barco aun no esta en condiciones de partir.

-…Sólo tendremos que apresurar la reparación. Todos tendrán que ayudar.

Luego de esto, ambos fueron hasta el astillero a ver como va la reparación. Mientras caminaban hacia el astillero pensaban que iba ser un poco difícil encontrar a sus hombres que estaban desparramados por toda la isla, no alcanzarían a llegar antes del anochecer.

Pero para su gran sorpresa cuando llegaron al astillero un gran número de sus hombres y otros que no conocían se encontraban trabajando en el barco. Habían avanzado mucho en su reparación pero no lo suficiente para poder navegar con él. Aun le faltaba.

-…Antonio, ¿tu diste la orden para que trabajaran en el barco? - ambos estaban sorprendidos y parados como estúpidos sin encontrar explicación alguna.

-No, yo no fui. ¡Pero no esto perfecto!

-Si, lo es… ¡entonces manos a la obra! Antonio manda a alguien para que traiga a todos lo de la posada. Tendremos una reunión de emergencia.

-… no me des ordenes…

-¡Solo ve!

-ok,ok. ¡oh, Francis!

-Bonjour, mon cheri.

-Rana, ¿sabes quien dio la orden a esto?

-Non, pero petit Alfred nos dijo que tú lo ordenaste.

-¿Alfred? Yo no he ordenado nada…

-Pero que importa Arthur, hizo lo que tú ibas a hacer.

-¿Pasa algo, mon amis?

-Junta a todos y se lo explicaremos.

~o~

Luego de explicar sobre lo que estaba pasando en la base de la marina, todos se pusieron a trabajar lo más rápido que podían. No sabían si ellos serian el blanco de los ataques pero no podrían confiarse, había que huir e evitar las batallas por ahora, aun estaban débiles. Tal vez si no lo hubieran estado débiles se habrían enfrentado, ellos eran capaces, después de todo, de hacer eso.

Las reparaciones se expendieron por toda la tarde. Todos ayudaban a los carpinteros del astillero. Todos hacían algo.

A fin del día, el barco ya se encontraba en las condiciones adecuadas para navegar, la reparación fue realmente buena y el barco estaba casi completo, sólo algunas pequeñas fallas, pero nada perjudicial. Así, _Elizabeth's Rose_ se encontraba ya en el muelle, listo para partir. La hora par esto seria a primera hora de la mañana, antes de que el sol hiciese su aparición, tiempo suficiente para ya no estar ahí cuando el sol dejase ver sus primeros rayos.

Alfred se encontraba más que satisfecho con esto. Su plan había resultado a la perfección, y lo mejor que nadie había sospechado nada, pues hacer que todos ayudaran con el barco y hacer que Toris contratara a esos hombres para que dieran a conocer el rumor a Arthur, fue un plan increíble. Ahora tenia la fe de que huyesen antes de que atacaran, sabia que el ataque comenzaría en la mañana, con la salida del sol, y según sus cálculos (los de Ludwig realmente, quien a darse cuenta de lo que habían estado haciendo Toris y Alfred, se había unido, misteriosamente, a su causa) los buques se demorarían en llegar a donde estaban los piratas por ser muy pesados y lentos, y cuando llegaran estos ya estarían en alta mar. Esperaba que todo funcionara según lo planeado.

Como la noche se hizo presente y el barco estaba listo, los piratas se fueron a descasar, después de todo tuvieron una muy movida tarde de trabajo y el nuevo día que venia no seria mejor.

~o~

Feliciano, a pesar de todo lo que pasaba, se encontraba feliz, muy feliz. Su cita con Ludwig había sido corta pero muy linda ¡habían comido pasta! Y lo mejor, Ludwig había dejado que le diera la comida en la boca. ¿Qué mejor que eso?

Ludwig en cambio le dio un regalo. Uno muy lindo, el cual ahora que se encontraba sólo en su habitación en la posada, tenia en sus manos y observaba. Era un colgante con una cruz de hierro, era muy linda. Ludwig se había visto muy avergonzado cuando se la dio, pero hizo muy feliz a Feliciano, quien ahora miraba su regalo con cariño, para después abrazarla y darle un pequeño beso.

Ese seria su cosa más apreciada desde ahora. Siempre andaría con ella a todas partes, ¡no se la sacaría jamás!

~o~

Feliks se encontraba en su habitación, después de un agradable baño de tina con burbujas rosadas, se pintaba las uñas del mismo color. Cuando escucha que golpean su puerta, él inmediatamente sabe quien es. Sólo una persona toca su puerta con tanta amabilidad y educación, como si pretendiese que la puerta no saliera dañada.

-Como, ¡adelante Toris!- se abrió la puerta para revelar a un Toris tímidamente que se ve.

-H-hola Feliks, con tu permiso.-ingreso a la habitación de Feliks en la posada y le sorprendió como este la había decorada, quedando pasmado con ello. Cortinas rosadas con plisados blancos, la cama con un toldo arriba como si cama de princesa se tratara y las murallas pintadas de rosado y con peluches de ponis alrededor.

-¡F-Feliks, ¿Q-qué hiciste a esta habitación?

-Como, totalmente, la arregle, por supuesto.

-¡No es tu habitación!

-O sea, duermo aquí así que es totalmente mía. O sea.

-…como sea, no es de esto de lo que te vine a hablar.-suspiro resignadamente mientras se sobaba la sien, su amigo siempre habida sido así y por lo visto no pretendía cambiar nunca.

-Mmm, ¿de quieres hablar?

-Y-yo q-quiero decirte q-que me alegro de haberte vuelto a v-ver…-tartamudeo y se sonrojo levemente. Ahora esperaba las burlas de Feliks por ser tan sentimental, pero las burlas que nunca llegaron.

-¡Como totalmente yo igual! ¿A que es genial? ¡Después de todos estos años estamos como, totalmente, juntos de nuevo!

-S-Si…Juntos de nuevo…-Toris se entristeció por esto. No que le pusiese triste estar junto a Feliks, todo lo contrario, no podía ser más feliz. Le ponía triste el hecho de que ya no podrían estar juntos de nuevo y tal vez ya nunca podrían estar juntos de nuevamente. Feliks nunca le perdonaría la traición de Toris.

-Toris, ¿pasa algo?- se dio cuenta del estado de su amigo.

-¿Eh? N-no, nada jajajaja- se rió nerviosamente para no llamar la atención y preocupara a su amigo.

-…Bueno, como tu digas- podría ser considerado tonto y retrasado por algunos, pero la verdad Feliks era muy despierto, especialmente con sus amigos, pero no quiso indagar en la actitud de Toris, en cambio decidió cambiar de tema, para así aliviar la tensión de su amigo- ¡Sabes, hoy fui al centro de la ciudad, y como que todo el mundo me miraba, me sentía, como totalmente, genial….!

Empezó a hablar sin parar Feliks, Toris se sentó. La verdad escuchar las historias de Feliks le relajaban y le hacían olvidar sus problemas. Una sonrisa acogedora se poso en sus labios y no le abandono en un muy buen rato. Secretamente agradeció a Feliks para darle ese momento de tranquilidad y no preguntarle si algo iba mal. Y así escuchando a su amigo, Toris pasó su última noche con Feliks.

~o~

Ludwig se encontraba en la costa. Sentado en la arena frente al mar, pensaba en lo que había pasado durante su estancia entre los piratas. Trataba de sacar cálculos y tratar de entender en que momento se encariño con estos que incluso traicionó a la justicia, a los marinos y, por supuesto, a su abuelo, el Capitán General Germania.

No lograba encontrar la respuesta adecuada para esa ecuación tan complicada, pero ya no importaba. Alfred le había dicho para animarlo "¡Que lo hecho, hecho esta y los héroes no se arrepienten!" o algo así. Pensaba si había sido correcto enamorarse de Feliciano, su única respuesta ante esto eran las pulsaciones de su corazón, el sonrojo de sus mejillas y el calor que sentía en su pecho, y por supuesto, la alegría que le embargaba. Pero inmediatamente se acordaba de su futura traición, y el calor de su pecho se transformaba en una piedra que le impedía respirar y le hacia daño.

-¡Westttt! ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Ahh, ya veo, ¿estas esperando a Feli-chan? Kesesese- Gilbert apareció, y como si nada, y se sentó al lado de su hermano menor.

-Bruder. No, sólo estaba pensando…- aun así no pudo evitar sonrojarse a escuchar el nombre de Feliciano.

-¡Siempre pensando! Te volverás en un viejo amargado si sigues así.

-Tu eres el que no piensa…ahora que me acuerdo, no te puede preguntar antes el por que desapareciste cuando era un niño.

-¿Huh?... eso es muy sencillo, ¡sólo no quería seguir el destino que el viejo me tenia! ¡No quería ser un puñetero marino! Kesesese ¡Quería ver el mundo!

-…El abuelo se decepciono mucho de ti cuando desapareciste… pero gracias a eso se fijo que yo existía… aun así no fue agradable tener toda su atención…y también me faltabas tú bruder.

-Kesesese, lo se. Ese viejo siempre quiso que le reemplazara en la Marina, nunca escucho lo que yo realmente quería, por eso huí, ¡quise ser libre!

-… ¿Pero por qué pirata?

-¿huh? No lo sé. ¡Pero se veía que era muy divertido! ¡Y los barcos piratas eran geniales, siempre llenos de alcohol, en especial de cerveza! Kesesese

-…

-Pero me alegro de que hayas seguido mis pasos y no hicieses lo que ese viejo quería de ti. ¡Cada cual se forma su propio futuro, nadie debe de imponértelo!

-…Bruder, yo…

-¿Qué es eso West?

-…no, nada…

-Keseses, siempre tan silencioso y confidente mi West. ¡Bien! ore-sama debe tener su awesome noche de sueño. ¡Nos vemos!

Y sin más, Gilbert se despido de su hermano, quedando solo Ludwig en la playa. Miraba las estrellas, buscando una respuesta para su dilema, la cual no llegaría.

~o~

Alfred se encontraba en el barco. Quería asegurarse que todo estaba listo para que nada les retrasase en la mañana. Reviso la cocina y despensa, había suficiente comida y agua (y licor) para el viaje, también había suficiente municiones en caso de emergencia y también material de carpintería si es que algo fallaba con el barco. Reviso, también cada lugar del barco. La enfermería, el comedor, los camarotes, la sala de reunión, etc. Cada lugar le daba un sentimiento agradable, muchos recuerdos había formado en aquel barco en tan corto periodo de tiempo. Recuerdos divertidos que jamás olvidaría. ¿Quién iba a saber que los piratas eran tan cariñosos con los suyos? Y él rápidamente fue considerado uno de los suyos, un pirata más que había llegado a la tripulación por un motivo que nadie pregunto, pero que a nadie le importo. Lo importante que ahora él era miembro de la tripulación. No, de la familia.

Ser parte de una familia.

Jamás pudo darse el lujo de aquello. Sus padres se habían separado cuando sólo era un niño y con ellos también separaron a Mattie de él. Alfred se fue con su padre, con quien nunca se llevo bien y nunca veía, siempre estaba trabajando. Él nunca supo lo que era vivir en una familia cariñosa, donde se preocuparan por su bien. Ahora sabia de eso. Había aprendido a apreciar a estos piratas como su familia.

Pero, ¿Cómo un solo mes pudo causar todo eso en él? ¿Cómo pudo su concepción de los piratas, a aquellos que culpaba de todos los males del mundo, cambiar tan fácilmente? Aun no lo entendía.

Tal vez porque Arthur estaba ahí, que a pesar que trataba de no acercarse a él, su sola presencia le hacia sentirse en un ambiente familiar, así como cuando estaban juntos cuando niños. Arthur siempre fue y será, al parecer, su apoyo emocional.

Recorriendo el barco, llego hasta su destino. El camarote del capitán. Sin más, abrió la puerta, no había nadie adentro, lo que era ideal para él. Al ver la pieza, no pudo sino más recordar lo que había pasado ahí, entre Arthur y él. Se sonrojo ante el recuerdo. Se acerco a la cama y se sentó en ella, acostándose después, así miraba el techo y pensaba. No sólo se había encariñado con unos piratas que debía de atrapar, sino que se había enamorado de su capitán.

Pero, ¿Qué clase de Almirante había resultado ser él?

Una sonrisa leve salio de sus labios. Definitivamente la ironía era una puta barata. Abrazó la almohada y respiro el aroma que ella tenia. Era el olor de Arthur. Un olor a té, ron, mar y a otra cosa que no lograba reconocer… ¿rosas?

En seguida se levanto y se sentó en la cama, metió su mano en su bolsillo del pantalón y saco de ahí el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su Artie, el último regalo que este le dejo antes que fueran separados por esos piratas. El reloj de bolsillo, aun después de todos esos años siempre lo había guardado con él, aun si ya no tenia cuerda y no mostrase la hora. Era su gran tesoro. Era su promesa.

Sobre ese reloj se había prometido que cazaría a todos los piratas del mundo y vengaría lo sucedido en su isla, vengaría a su Artie.

La promesa la acababa de romper. No sólo había ayudado a unos piratas, sino que su mismo Artie era uno de ellos ahora.

Vio sobre el perchero que estaba la chaqueta pirata de Arthur. Esa larga y roja chaqueta, con borde dorado y muy elegante. Se acerco a ella y la toco.

-Terciopelo…

Sonrió. Era muy agradable al tacto la chaqueta. Y sintió la curiosidad de ver como le quedaba. Y sin más la saco de su percha y se la puso. Le quedaba apretada, era obvio, Arthur era más pequeño que él. Rápidamente fue hacia un espejo. Cuando estuvo frente a uno se rió fuertemente de lo que vio. Se veía gracioso en él.

Se la saco con cuidado para no romperla y la coloco en su lugar. Mirándola con cariño. Tomo su reloj de bolsillo y le dio una ultima mirada, un beso y la hecho a uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Arthur. El reloj ya no le servia de nada, ya había roto su promesa y, lo que era más importante, aquel que conoció como Artie ya no existía.

Sin gastar ningún segundo más salio del camarote. Ya era la hora de que él, Ludwig y Toris volvieran a la base. Era la hora de olvidar y dejar atrás todo lo que vivió en aquel barco. Todos aquellos recuerdos no servirían de nada para su vida protegiendo a la justicia de los mares, se trato de convencer así mismo, pero aun con esto, las lagrimas no paraba de caer por sus mejillas.

~o~

Arthur se encontraba cansado. Tanto física como mentalmente cansado. Todo el trabajo de la tarde le había casado de sobremanera, y esa maldita manía de él de pensar y pensar más le había cansado mentalmente. Necesitaba su té. Una rica y calientita taza de Earl Grey no le parecía ninguna mala idea. Pero aun debía revisar que todo estuviera perfecto. Especialmente en el barco.

Se encontraba en cubierta comprobando que las cuerdas estuvieran en buen estado y listas para usarse. Con alivio comprobó que estaban bien, cosa rara y misteriosa, ya se enteraría a la mañana siguiente quien las arreglo.

Iba a entrar al interior del barco, se disponía a abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió golpeándole de lleno en la cara. Ni decir el grito de dolor.

-Argg, ¡Mierda! Mi nariz…

-Oh, Lo siento… ¿eh, Arthur?

-¿Alfred? Debí intuir que serias tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?- dejo se sobarse la nariz, luego de comprobar que no había sangre, y vio al otro a la cara. Lo que vio no le gusto. Alfred tenía los ojos llorosos y aun algunas lágrimas se le venían en las esquinas de sus ojos. Sintió su pecho contraerse. Por alguna razón no le gustaba ver a esos ojos azules llorar.

-¿A-Alfred…?

A sentirse descubierto, Alfred aparto la vista.

–S-sólo vine a buscar algo a mi camarote… Ahora, si me permites…-iba a salir de ahí, ya era suficiente que haya sido Arthur quien lo haya visto en ese estado. Iba a huir, como siempre cuando estaba con el otro hombre. Ya se había acostumbrado a hacerlo.

-¡Wait!-Pero, esta vez fue diferente, Arthur lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo.-Necesitamos hablar…

Alfred no trato de huir esta vez, porque Arthur le tenía sujetado. Así, ambos fueron hasta al borde del barco en la cubierta, ninguna palabra se dijo, cuando llegaron hasta su destino Arthur le soltó y le dio la espalda, viendo hacia el mar.

-…Quería pedirte disculpas por lo que te he hecho hasta el momento.

-¿Eh? No tienes nada que disculpar. Lo de esa noche…ya todo esta olvidado…-Arthur se volteo a oír eso. Y lo miro con una cara tranquila.

-…no es sobre eso por lo que me estoy disculpando… aunque si quieres que me disculpe lo haré…-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, Alfred ya escuchaba el implícito "Aunque creo que es innecesario, igual lo disfrutaste…"

-Entonces, ¿Por qué?-dijo un poco irritado por las palabras no dichas por Arthur.

-Por no recordarte.

-¿Huh? No entiendo.

-Lamento no recordarte. Se que tu me conoces de una parte pero no te recuerdo… y no es como quisiera no recordarte- la tristeza se le veía en sus ojos. Esta a punto de decirle a este casi completo extraño algo que sólo pocas personas sabían. Que sólo su "familia" sabia. Tal vez era verdad que se estaba volviendo blando como Gilbert le había dicho.

- ¿Cómo que no es como si no quisieses recordarlo? ¡Tú simplemente me olvidaste!- toda la situación anterior le había pasado la cuanta a Alfred. Quería explotar y dejar salir toda su frustración.

-¿Olvidarte? ¿Cómo? Si no te recuerdo… no se quien te puso esas ideas en tu cabeza llena de aire, pero yo nunca olvidaría nada… sólo si hay alcohol de entre medio… ¡simplemente no te recuerdo, como no recuerdo nada de mi niñez!

-What...? ¿A que te refieres?

-¡Que perdí la memoria, you git!- que el otro no haya entendido rápidamente, enojo a Arthur, debido a que no degustaba hablar de este tema.

Alfred estaba sorprendido. Su Artie había perdido la memoria, entonces eso significaba que no lo había olvidado porque consideraba que Alfred era alguien insignificante para recordar. Se quedo sin poder decir nada. Arthur continúo explicando.

-…Cuando Roma me encontró tenia como unos 10 a 11 años, un golpe en la cabeza y ningún recuerdo, sólo mi nombre en una especie de cuaderno. Siempre cuando trato de esforzarme a recordar algo de mi infancia, un dolor de cabeza me invade y no me deja avanzar. Por ello no le quise dar importancia a esos recuerdos y también nunca me importo recuperarlos.

-…Ya veo…- Alfred estaba paralizado en su puesto, lo único que hacia era clavar sus ojos en Arthur. No sabía que hacer o decir. Tampoco sabía como sentirse, si alegre por saber que no fue olvido porque fue considerado inútil, o triste al saber que ya no tenía una razón para odiar a aquel pirata frente a él.

-Bueno, eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte. Estoy cansado, me voy a dormir- empezó a caminar ante la imposibilidad del otro de decir algo coherente. Ahora dependía de Alfred si le perdonaba o no, ya se había rebajado a pedirle perdón al otro, no se arrodillaría para rogar que le perdonasen. Tenía una reputación que mantener y un gran orgullo.

Pasaba por el lado del otro hombre, Alfred, confundido, sólo miraba el piso. Arthur continuó caminando, hasta que sintió una mano en su brazo que con una cantidad de fuerza extraordinaria hizo que se volteara, quedando cara a cara a Alfred. No hay ni que decirlo, la acción le sorprendió.

-¿Qué estás…?

No pudo terminar su pregunta al sentir que un par de labios se posaban sobre los suyos. Estaba completamente aturdido, no sabía como reaccionar ante la acción del otro. Pero, al sentir el temblor de las manos Alfred, le dejo que le besara, dándole la oportunidad para que el chico profundizase el beso. Se sentía misteriosamente bien y cómodo que el otro le besara así. Alfred, al sentir el "apoyo" del otro lo acerco más a la arilla de la cubierta, así la espalda de Arthur quedo apoyada en la baranda del barco, tras de él estaba el mar. Arthur se aferraba de la camisa de Alfred, inconscientemente atrayéndolo más a si mismo.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire. Arthur miraba a Alfred con sorpresa y con su mirada preguntaba el por qué de tal acción. Sus ojos eran anchos y su cara tenía un lindo sonrojo. Sus labios se veian aun más tentadores para Alfred, quien los quedo mirando.

-… ¿A-Alfred?

El mencionado reacciono, se alejo un poco de Arthur, sin soltarle y sólo para verle un momento. Una sonrisa adornaba su cara, una cariñosa y amable, y lentamente se acerco de nuevo al hombre más bajo, y esta vez le susurro en la oreja.

-Arthur, _I love you._

Y sin esperar la reacción del otro, beso su frente para luego empujarle, cayendo Arthur de espada al mar. Lo último que pudo ver Alfred fueron los ojos verdes sorprendidos de Arthur.

-…Yo también lo siento mucho, Arthur. Espero que un día me puedas perdonar.

Acto seguido se retiro de ahí, sabiendo que el otro estaría bien, mojado y muy enojado. Bajo rápidamente del barco y corrió hasta perder el muelle. Debía llegar al punto de encuentro que habían decidido con los demás. Ya era la hora de partir. Como lo esperaba, Toris y Ludwig ya lo esperaban.

-Vamos- fue la simple orden que los otros dos entendieron de inmediato.

Y así, los tres espías dejaban oficialmente su vida de piratas, para volver a ser marinos, el símbolo de la justicia y el orden. Ahora deberían prepararse para enfrentar a esos piratas que engañados les habían aceptado y recibido con los brazos abiertos.

Desde ese momento no existía ningún vínculo que los relacionara con aquellos piratas. Todo se olvidaría.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**¡Nuevo capitulo here! **

**Espero que sea de su agrado, traté (si, traté) de hacerlo más largo como me piden, pero sólo nunca lo puedo hacer de más de 10 paginas en Word, me veo incapaz de hacer eso… ¡Lo siento! Y también así cortito puedo actualizar todas las semanas jejejeje**

**Dejen Review por favor, cada uno de ellos son muy apreciados por mi. Y ya saben, acepto de todo: comentarios, críticas (amables y cariñosas), recomendaciones e intentos de asesinato.**

**Y gracias por todos sus review llenos de amour~ anteriores =) **

**Nos vemos la próxima semana~ (prometo el prox. Capitulo será más largo ^ ^) **

**¡Cuídense!**


	17. Chapter 16

***Disclaimer: los personajes de Hetalia no son míos (lamentablemente) son pertenencia ****de**_** Hidekazu Himaruya***_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Argg ¡Shit!- Arthur maldijo fuertemente luego de por fin poder llegar a la playa y salir del frío mar al cual fue lanzado.

-Condenado idiota…- se repetía a si mismo sobre un hombre de ojos azules muy brillantes que respondía al nombre de Alfred… o Idiota, cuando Arthur le llamaba… pues bien, había sido ese idiota quien le lanzo al agua…

… luego de besarle…

Arthur se sonrojo al recuerdo. Y no sólo por el hecho de haber sido besado (y él haber respondido gracias a una fuerza misteriosa, cosa que jamás el aceptaría que hizo) sino también por esas palabras que fueron susurradas en su oído.

"_Arthur, I love you."_

Se sonrojo más fuerte que antes.

-¡Ahh Idiota! ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?- se pregunto la cuestión que desde a un momento le atormentaba. La situación le desesperaba y ahora pateaba como un condenado estúpido la arena repitiendo gritando lo idiota que el otro era.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡ALFRED NO BAKA!- de alguna forma ese ultimo grito le tranquilizo lo suficiente para sacar un poco el sonrojo de su cara, aunque fue sólo un poco. De cansancio se tiro a la arena de espalda, quedando mirando las estrellas.

Su sonrojo pudo haber disminuido, pero no así los latidos fuertes de su corazón.

Te amo. Eso es lo que le había dicho. Esas simples palabras le tenían en un estado nervioso. Las odiaba. Odiaba esas palabras, eran tan agridulces. Por alguna razón eran tan tristes y por otras llenas de alegría. Ni el mismo entendía ya lo que esas palabras que él encontraba tan simples provocaban en él. Si, era la primera vez que le decían eso de forma tan… sincera. Les descocaban. La actitud de Alfred le descolocaba.

Tal vez no sólo era la actitud de Alfred que le volvía loco, sino también su persona. El mismo Alfred F. Jones. Su sola presencia.

Pero que idiota se sentía en esos momentos. Pensando y pensando en las palabras del chico y sonrojando se con ello como si fuese una colegiala. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Él era el Gran Capitán Pirata Englad! No debiera de preocuparse por aquellas estúpidas palabras salida de esos labios idiotas de Alfred…

"_Labios. Los suaves labios idiotas de Alfred…"_

-¡Pero ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo? ¡ARGG!- se empezó a revolcar en la arena tratando de sacarse la imagen de él y Alfred besándose en la cubierta del barco con la luna y el océano a su espalda. Toda una escena muy romántica, digna de cualquier novela cursi.

Luego de tranquilizarse a punta de "Soy un maldito pirata temido, no tengo que andar preocupándome por ninguna c-c-confesión idiota" y "Ese maldito se las vera conmigo mañana…". Fue ese último pensamiento que le hizo sonrojar más y perder la tranquilidad que había logrado.

-…él estará esperando una respuesta…-mascullo inaudiblemente a la nada mientras que se tapaba los ojos y sentía el bichito de la preocupación (más los fuertes latidos de su corazón que se volvieron más intensos a pensar en una respuesta) crecer dentro de él.

Ahora el problema seria que le diría a Alfred cuando le viera otra vez…

~o~

Como se dio cuenta que pensando en la playa completamente mojado y lleno de arena en todas partes (incluso en "aquellas" partes de su cuerpo) no le llevaba a ningún lado, decidió volver al barco.

En el camino hacia el barco, Arthur parecía un espía escondiéndose detrás de barriles y cajas para ver que nadie le viese, en especial un chico con ojos azules, lentes y mechón que desafía a la gravedad. Pero, ten cuidado, no era que él se tuviese miedo o pánico de encontrase con aquella criatura, nunca en un millón de años. Si se escondía y miraba fortuitamente era para cerciorarse que Alfred no le viese (si es que todavía andaba dando vueltas por ahí) y se riera de su estado completamente empapado y no porque no sabia que responderle y que creía que su corazón saldría de su cuerpo si fuese a encontrase con esos ojos azules. Por supuesto que no.

Luego de comprobar que no hubiesen moros en la costa y dar un suspiro de alivio. Subió rápidamente al barco y corrió hasta su camarote sin detenerse hasta estar dentro de este y con su puerta cerrada. Una vez dentro pudo relajarse y dejar caer sus hombros que de tanta tensión le dolían.

Lentamente empezó a sacarse su ropa. Su camisa, sus pantalones y ropa interior, todo, se despojo de todo lo mojado y con una suave toalla se limpio la arena y se seco el cuerpo. Y tan lentamente como se saco la ropa, se puso otras nuevas y secas. Seguramente la ropa había sido lavada por Elizabeta, ya que estaban muy suaves y olían agradablemente. Por primera vez en aquella noche se sintió conforme con algo.

Sin ganas de hacer nada más se acostó en su cama y mirando el techo de su camarote. Definitivamente el día había sido muy intenso, no había parado en ningún momento y ahora el cansancio le estaba pasando la cuenta, sentía sus parpados pesados y apunto de cerrarse por el sueño. Pero no lograba conciliar el tan apreciado sueño, sólo se daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama sin lograr poder caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Esto es perfecto…era lo que faltaba, ahora no puedo dormir ¡Maldita sea!- se dijo a si mismo mientas se volteaba para quedar mirando fijamente la puerta de su camarote. Cuando algo capto su atención.

Su querida chaqueta pirata que estaba colgada en la percha, no estaba en la posición que el la dejo. Alguien se la había movido.

Con irritación obvia se levanto de su cama y camino hacia su chaqueta. Todos, pero absolutamente todos, sabían que nadie tenía el privilegio de tocar su amada chaqueta. Nadie.

Con cariño tomo su chaqueta y se la puso, descubriendo para su alivio infinito que esta estaba bien y nada le había pasado. Suspiro de alivio y una sonrisa cariñosa apareció en su cara. Pero aun así, iba a matar al bastardo que se atrevió a tocarla.

-De aseguro que fue esa maldita Rana. Ya vera, lo pondré de adorno en la proa. Jejeje- se rió ante la idea de ver a su amigo colgado y llorando como adorno de la proa. De seguro que haría de un buen adorno, algo feo, pero muy gracioso.

Para cerciorase que todo estuviese bien en su amada chaqueta, busco en todas partes de esta por algo que no estuviese en correcto estado, para su alivio todo estaba como debería estar…. Salvo por lo que encontró en su bolsillo derecho. Un reloj.

Tomo el reloj, era uno de estos relojes de bolsillos que generalmente los nobles y muy ricos comerciantes poseían. Una sonrisa alumbro su cara, una no muy buena, ya que al encontrase aquel reloj era encontrase el dinero suficiente para comprar ron para unos dos a tres días.

-¡Que suerte! De seguro que con esto me emborracho y me divierto por un rato.- pero algo llamo su atención del reloj, en la parte de atrás de este había unas letras gravadas.

-"A.K." ¿un nombre? Tal vez del dueño. De seguro esto le baja el precio.- y no sólo eso, se fijo que el reloj se veía viejo y desgastado e incluso tenía algunas manchas que evidencian que el reloj estuvo en un incendio.

-¿Un incendio?... ¿De quien es ese reloj?-y se hizo la pregunta que debió hacerse primero- ¿Quién puso ese reloj en mi chaqueta?

Lentamente y muy detenidamente empezó a revisar todo el reloj, para luego abrirlo.

- Está malo. No tiene cuerda… Vaya porquería-se dispuso a tirarlo cuando vio algo interesante. En la otra tapa del reloj estaba un papel que se había movido y dejaba ver algo debajo.

Sintiendo curiosidad con suma delicadeza abrió la tapa y saco el papel que cubría, descubriendo abajo nada más que una foto.

Una foto de Alfred con otro niño… que se parecía a él.

Quedo paralizado viendo la foto. Ambos niños estaban abrazados y miraban alegremente hacia delante, por las características infantiles de ambos, el niño que se suponía que era Alfred no tenia más de 5 a 6 años, mientras que el otro niño debería haber tenido unos 10 o más años.

-…Ese soy… ¿yo? y ese es…Alfred ¿verdad?- tendría sentido, a fin de cuentas, se acordó, que Alfred le había dicho que si se conocieron antes, no debería sorprenderle que hubiese una foto de ellos.

Pero aun así, no podía ejercer movimiento alguno, sus ojos no se desviaban de la cara sonriente de Alfred. En todo el tiempo que este estuvo en el barco jamás vio una sonrisa tan sincera y grande. De repente se sintió mareado, sus descaros estaban pálidos y traspiraba fríamente. Esa imagen de un pequeño Alfred sonriente no le salía de la cabeza. Empezó a tiritar, pero no de frío, su cabeza la sentía palpitar agudamente mientras más y más miraba esa foto.

Eran sus recuerdos que volvían de golpe a él, sin ninguna consideración se apilaban en su cabeza. Era como si no tuviesen misericordia alguna con él por haberlos olvidado. Pronto soltó el reloj cayendo el suelo con un golpe certero, y también pronto Arthur le siguió.

Callo de rodillas, mientras que con un brazo se sujetaba la cabeza y fuertemente cerraba los ojos, que por el momento se le habían llenado de lágrimas que caían libremente por sus mejillas pálidas.

Sentía la dolorosa llegada de sus recuerdos perdidos, recuerdos que pasaban rápidamente por su cabeza y buscaban aquel lugar donde acomodarse para quedarse.

Pero fue sólo un recuerdo que pudo vislumbrar a la perfección antes de caer desmayado.

…

...

…

_-Ne ne, Artie ¿para que es esa cámara?_

_-Es para que nos saquemos una foto juntos… ¿q-quieres?_

_-¡Claro! ¿Pero para que la quiere Artie?_

_-… es para ponerla en el reloj que mi abuelo me regalo. Para tenerla de recuerdo._

_-¿de recuerdo?...-Alfred hizo pucheros y luego se puso a llorar- ¡Wahhhh!_

_-A-Alfie, ¿Por qué lloras, paso algo?... n-no llores_

_-¡Wahhh, Artie me va ha olvidar!_

_-¿De que hablas Alfil? ¡No te voy a olvidar! ¿Quién te dijo eso?_

_-¡Es que… es que… mi mamá me dijo que se hacen recuerdos cuando vas a olvidar! ¡WAHHH!_

_-¿E-eh? … jajajajaja…no, Alfred. Los recuerdos se hacen para NO olvidar. Si quiero sacarte esta foto es para que nunca alguna vez se me olvide quien eres tú. Ahora, ven acá.- dijo mientras atraía al otro pequeño a si y le daba un abrazo y limpiaba las lágrimas de las mejillas rojas y redondas del otro._

_-¿E-en serio no me vas a o-olvidar?- lloriqueo con hipo Alfred, abrazándose a Arthur._

_-¡Nunca te olvidaría! _

_-P-prométemelo Artie…_

_-Te lo prometo. Jamás, ni en un millón de años, prometo olvidarte. Siempre estarás en mi mente._

_-¡S-si! _

…

...

…

Así, pronto todo se volvió negro. Lo último que pudo sentir fue un inmenso dolor en su corazón. Había roto la promesa que hizo a Alfred de nunca jamás olvidarle. Ahora entendía por qué este estaba tan triste y parecía odiarle. Definitivamente, él era un demonio.

~o~

Cuando los tres hombres llegaron a la base de la marina, ya era bien avanzada la noche por lo que con las ultimas instrucciones a sus hombres y el reporte completo final que tuvieron que dar a sus superiores, tuvieron finalmente el permiso de retirase a sus habitaciones y dormir por algunas horas.

Alfred, quien se encontraba en acostado en la cama de su habitación, pensaba ante la imposibilidad de tener algún sueño. Pensaba en lo que había pasado durante ese día de locos que ya se fue. Pero más pensaba era en su confesión.

Si, como él era un héroe, su confesión había sido perfectamente romántica. Se trataba de convencer. Aunque no había sido para nada romántico haber tirado al mar a Arthur lego de su beso.

Beso. Inconcientemente se llevo su mano a sus labios y se los toco. Arthur realmente sabía besar muy bien, tenia labios suaves y experimentados. No pudo evitar sentir una oleada leve de celos en pensar en cuantas personas había besado Arthur en el pasado. Ahora quería ser el único que pudiese tener esos labios, su único dueño.

Trato de alejar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. Debía de olvidarlos o por lo pronto, ignorarlos. No le servirían para la misión que tendrían en un par de horas más.

Su misión era más fácil de lo que creía. Al amanecer debían elevar anclas y rodear la isla para llegar a donde los piratas se alojaban y atacarlos por sorpresa. Ese era el punto más importante en la misión: la sorpresa. Como también debería de ser la rapidez. Se les pidió expresamente que hubiera que capturar a los piratas con vida y con el menor grado de daño posible. Je, como si quisiese hacerles daño o matarlos, es simplemente estúpido.

Pero era raro. La orden de no matar y en especial la de no dañar seriamente a los piratas le puso algo curioso. En especial porque venia de alguien como Ivan.

"Ese maldito Bastardo Rojo amante de lo sádico y de los grifos planea algo", no quería pensar en que era. Esperaba, eso si, que no les hiciese daño.

Wait. Lo que realmente esperaba era que ellos lograsen escapar a salvo. Según sus planes (ok, los de Ludwig) si elevaban anclas antes del amanecer estarían a una distancia tolerable de los buques de guerra y como estos no eran muy rápidos para seguir a un galeón pirata, Arthur y los demás podrían arrancar sin mayores inconvenientes. Tal vez sin ni siquiera enterarse que a ellos eran los que buscaban los marinos.

Pero todo eso dependía de Arthur y Antonio, ellos eran los capitanes y los que daban las órdenes. Sabía que Arthur no se retrasaría, siendo tan responsable y puntual como es, querrá salir a la hora planeada, pero Antonio era más despreocupado, costaría despertarle (como también a los hermanos Vargas).

Ahora lo único que podía hacer era rezar. Rezar para que Dios (si es que había uno) le escuchara y ayudará a escapar a esos piratas quienes fueron su familia y donde estaba aquel a quien más amaba.

Rogando con todo su corazón se quedo dormido para tener sueños incómodos sobre lo que sucedería en la mañana siguiente.

~o~

Kiku no había dormido nada en la noche, sabia que alguien debía permanecer despierto para así poder despertar a los demás. Sin que nadie se lo pidiese él tomo ese papel. Paso toda la noche en vela entre pensando y dibujando. Pensaba sobre su amigo que conoció el día antes y que por tener que huir de la isla había perdido toda la posibilidad de poder volver a conversar con él. Se sentía algo desilusionado por aquello. Realmente quería volver a conversar con Heracles.

Por ello, dos horas antes de la hora acordada para partir, Kiku fue despertando uno a uno a sus compañeros. Por supuesto, no fue una labor fácil, en especial para despertar a aquellos más "violentos" o "flojos" que los demás. A estos casos especiales los dejo para lo último.

Así, personas como Gilbert, Feliciano, Lovino y Antonio eran los más difíciles de despertar. No significa esto que no costo despertar a los demás, todos pusieron algún grado de resistencia a levantarse a tan impías horas de la madrugada, pero uno a uno fue levantándose y ayudando (o amenazando) a despertar a los que aun seguían durmiendo agradablemente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Kiku con algo de preocupación y extrañeza noto que faltaban algunos miembros de sus compañeros, como Alfred, Ludwig, Toris, Vash y Francis, aunque este ultimo siempre desaparecía misteriosamente para aparecer de la misma forma y en los momentos menos oportunos. Pero los otros cuatro le pusieron curioso, pero no quiso indagar más allá, convenciéndose de que tal vez estén en el barco o sólo él no los vio.

-Ve~ Kiku ¡Buenos Días! _*bostezo*…_ tengo sueño…_*bostezo*_ ¿has visto a Ludwig?- pregunto adormecidamente pero aun así con un grado de alegría en su voz.

-Buenos días Feliciano-san. No, no le he visto. Lo siento- dijo para inclinarse en una leve reverencia- ¿ha visto usted a Arthur-san? Anoche no volvió de su paseo al barco.

-¿Ve~? Debe estar durmiendo en el barco. ¡Sabes como ama dormir en el barco! Una vez….

- Está bien Feliciano-san-interrumpió al chico que ya estaba saliéndose de la conversación- ¿Me acompañaría a buscarlo?

-Bueno…

Así, Kiku junto con un muy alegre Feliciano (cosa misteriosa siendo tan temprano como era) fueron hacia el barco luego de comprobar que todos estaban despiertos o casi todos, aun Gilbert y Lovino se rehusaban a levantarse amenazando de mil muertes a quien se atreviera a despertarlos.

Una vez en el barco, inmediatamente fueron al camarote del capitán. De todos los lugares, ese seria el único donde podrían encontrar a Arthur si este quería descansar. Frente de la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su capitán y amigo, se detuvieron.

-Ve~ ¿no será mejor golpear primero? Una vez se enojo mucho porque no golpee ¡y dio mucho miedo!

-Por supuesto que hay que golpear, seria muy maleducado de nuestra parte para entrar sin avisar.

Kiku golpeo despacio la puerta y llamando el nombre de su capitán con una voz lo suficientemente fuerte para que fuera escuchado. Pero no hubo respuesta. Golpeo de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte. Tampoco hubo repuesta. Kiku y Feliciano se miraron interrogativamente, que Arthur no atienda la puerta inmediatamente era extraño en él, y la opción de que estuviese aun dormido y no escucho los golpes quedo descartada. Arthur siempre había tenido un sueño liviano, al menor ruido despertaba. Intentaron llamar por una tercera vez, esta vez más fuerte y ambos llamando el nombre de su capitán, pero nada cambio, no hubo respuesta. Preocupados de que haya pasado algo malo, ambos entraron lentamente sin ninguna autorización.

-¿Arthur-san? ¿Estas aq- ¡OH DIOS! ¡Arthur-san!

-¡Ve! ¡Arthur!

Con desagrado descubrieron la razón de porque sus llamadas no eran respondidas. Su capitán yacía sobre el piso con claras evidencias de que algo había pasado. Rápidamente ambos se acercaron a él.

-¡Ve, Ve, Arthur, no te mueras!-lloriqueo Feliciano acercando y tomando la cabeza de Arthur. Kiku rápidamente tomo el pulso de su capitán descubriendo que estaba bien. Suavemente Kiku empezó a darle algunos golpecitos en la mejilla de Arthur para que se despertara. No era recomendable moverlo mucho.

-Arthur-san, Arthur-san. Vamos despierte.

Como al quinto golpe suave en la mejilla, Arthur empezó a reaccionar soltando unos pocos gruñidos de protesta, indicando que estaba bien, y que sólo estaba dormido. Tanto Feliciano como Kiku sonrieron aliviados ante esto.

-… ¿D-donde estoy…? ¿Feliciano…?

El nombrado no pudo sino relumbrar de la felicidad y tomar en un abrazo que rompe huesos a su amigo.

-¡Arthur, Arthur! ¡Estás bien, que alegría!

-¡Arg! Suéltame, me asfixias…- dijo sonrojándose por la acción afectuosa de su amigo. Kiku sonreía aliviado de que todo volviera a la normalidad, por un momento pensó lo peor.

-Que alegría que despertó Arthur-san, nos tenia muy preocupados.

-¿Eh? ¿Paso algo?... mierda me duele la cabeza…-luego de decir esto se quedo momentáneamente quieto y viendo un punto lejano con grandes y fijos ojos verdes, causando la extrañeza de sus amigos.

-Arthur-san ¿pasa algo?

-…lo recuerdo…

-¿Qué?

-Ahora…lo recuerdo…

-¿Recordar que?

-Kiku, ahora recuerdo… mi pasado. Yo recuerdo todo ahora.

Se quedaron en silencio. Kiku preguntándose como sucedió aquello y Feliciano alegrándose por su amigo.

-¡¿Ve~? ¿¡En serio! ¡Felicidades, Arthur! Abuelito Roma estará muy feliz cuando se entere.

-Es verdad, me alegro mucho por usted. Por fin pudo recordar su pasado, pero, ¿Cómo sucedió eso Arthur-san?

-…No lo se, Kiku… pero aun no estoy seguro cuanto recuerdo, es como si estuviese viendo una película donde el protagonista fuese alguien que se pareciese a mi… es un sentimiento muy irreal.

-Entiendo. Por favor, no se esfuerce mucho, tómeselo con calma. Ahora, ¿Por qué no comemos algo? Aun hay que despertar a los que faltan y buscar a Alfred-san y los demás…

-… Alfred ¡Lo siento, Kiku, pero debo buscar a Alfred!

Sin más, Arthur salio disparado, tambaleando un poco en un principio hacia la puerta de su camarote para desaparecer entre los pasillos del barco dejando con interrogantes y sorprendidos a Feliciano y Kiku. Pero debía encontrar a Alfred y decirle que ya recordaba, no bien aun, pero recordaba. Y por supuesto, recordaba a Alfred, no Alfie, se corrigió a si mismo, soltando una sonrisa leve y un sonrojo amable en su cara. Debía, en primer lugar, disculparse por haberlo olvidado. Ya seria la tercera vez que se disculpaba ante él, pero ahora realmente sentía que debía hacerlo. No, que necesitaba hacerlo.

Corrió en busca del chico, pero no lo encontró en la posada, en ninguna habitación de esta había rastro del chico con lentes, tampoco en el comedor. Luego busco en la playa, no encontrando nada tampoco. También se vio infructuosa su búsqueda en los alrededores y en el muelle. Se sentía contrariado. Su Alfie no estaba por ningún lado.

Al fin, decidió volver al muelle y subir al barco, donde, para su sorpresa, todos estaban trabajando y terminando su labor de abordaje de lo necesario par huir.

-Geez, Cejas. Ya era hora que llegaras. ¡Hasta el awesome yo esta listo para partir!

Ese fue Gilbert quién con sueño se volvía mucho más egocéntrico que en estado normal.

-Eh, si. ¿Están todos en el barco?

-¿Mmm?... kesesese, ¿acaso preocupado si tu toy-boy esta en el barco?

-¡C-cállate!

-¡Kesesese!

-¡Ah! Arthur, creo que tenemos un problema.

-¿Que es, Elizabeta?- dijo masajeándose la cien, la cabeza le estaba empezando a doler.

-Ni Toris y Alfred aparecen. Y Antonio también extraña a dos de sus hombres.

-What? Pero ¿no saben donde están? Alguien los ha visto…

-No, nadie los ha visto. Y ya es hora de partir.

-Mierda. Tenemos que esperarles…

-No se puede hacer eso, Arthur.- dijo Antonio, apareciendo de repente en el barco, también se veía preocupado (y con sueño).

-¿¡Pero que dices Antonio! ¿¡Acaso pretendes abandonar aquí a tus compañeros!

-¡No hay nada que podamos hacer! Si esperamos más, podremos estar en riesgo. ¡No me voy a arriesgar de vernos en problema por dos o más personas! Sé que es doloroso, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Lo sabes, Arthur, nada que podamos hacer- miro fijamente a Arthur, quien se quedo en silencio, en el fondo sabia que Antonio tenia razón, no podrían arriesgar a todos por algunos despistados… pero, Alfred.

Al no escuchar respuesta alguna, Antonio continúo.

-Hay que dar la orden de zarpar, Arthur. Ahora.- se disponía a retirarse, pero fue detenido por el llamado de Arthur.

-¡WAIT! ¡Una hora!... ¡dame una hora para esperarlo! Tu puedes zarpar mientras, y si no regresan en esa hora, ¡zarparemos sin mirar atrás!- la convicción estaba muy visible en los ojos de Arthur, cosa que Antonio no podía ignorar.

-… esta bien. Pero una hora, nada más y si se ven en riesgo, deberán zarpar.- sin escuchar critica alguna y con un semblante serio, dio media vuelta y bajo del barco del capitán Englad para comenzar rumbo hacia su barco. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que los perdidos llegaran antes de la hora acordaba. Miro su reloj, eran las 5. 45 a.m., en una hora más Arthur y los demás deberían zarpar sin demoras, zarparían junto con las primeras luces del amanecer.

~o~

La mañana había llegado muy rápido para el gusto de Alfred. Ahora, vestido con su uniforme muy elegante de Almirante, con una camisa blanca con corbata negra y arriba una chaqueta corta del mismo color que la camisa, unos pantalones largos blancos y zapatos negros. Arriba de su cabeza un gorro corto también blanco adornado con una cinta con pequeños cuadros blancos y negros. Sobre sus hombros tenia una chaqueta larga que ocupaban los Almirantes en forma de capa amarrara en su cuello. Por muy elegante que podía ser, era realmente incomodo vestir así para Alfred, además de que extrañaba de sobremanera su fiel chaqueta café con el cincuenta estampado atrás. Pero debía vestir así, como el almirante que era, en especial para la reunió de último minuto que tendrían ahora.

Entro lentamente a la sala de reuniones percatándose que era, como siempre, el ultimo en llegar. Todos estaban ahí, Heracles, Ludwig, Yao e incluso Ivan. Sin más, entro como siempre lo hacia.

-¡Ya llego le héroe, es hora de dejar de llorar!

-Jones, compórtate. Este no es el momento de tus juegos.- reto algo enojado pero más que nada, resignado, Ludwig.

-Geez, pero que aguafiestas eres.

- Silencio, aru, la reunión dará inicio. Los reuní aquí para darles las instrucciones finales de la misión de la cual estafe yo a cargo a falta del Capitán General. Braginski, Beilschmidt y Jones, serán los almirantes a cargo de cada buque de guerra. La tripulación de cada uno esta lista como también las municiones, sólo esperan la orden para partir.

-¿¡Quuueé! ¿Iva—digo, el Almirante General Braginski también vendrá?- dijo Alfred parándose rápidamente de su asiento y exigiendo una explicación de por que el bastardo rojo (apodo "cariñoso" de Alfred a Ivan) iría con ellos.

-¿Algún problema con eso, da?- dio lugar nuevamente a la guerra fría entre ellos, ninguno de los dos quitaba la mirada asesina del otro. La temperatura bajo algunos grados en la sala de juntas como era lo único que se escuchaba los "kolkolkol" de Ivan.

-¡Tranquilícense, aru! ¡No vinimos a pelear entre nosotros! Geez, ¿acaso aun son unos mocosos?

Inmediatamente al escuchar Alfred esa palabra final "mocoso" se deprimió, se acordó de Arthur cuando le llamaba así. Rápidamente se sentó ignorando la vista de victoria que Ivan poseía.

-Como sea… el capitán General Beilschmidt me mando a decir que los piratas deberían de atraparse vivos- miro a Ivan, advirtiéndole- y que había que poner especial atención en atrapar a los siguientes piratas…-acto seguido saco dos fotos, en una salía un sonriente Feliciano comiendo pasta y en el la otra salía un gruñón Lovino sonrojado. Ludwig palideció, se sentía desmayar. Alfred, quien se repuso de su depresión, quedo mirando estúpidamente las fotos.

-¿P-por que? ¿Son ellos especiales?- la respuesta ya lo sabia, era algo que tanto él como Ludwig habían no puesto en sus informes.

-Si, aru, lo son. Ambos son la clave de un gran tesoro. Del tesoro de Roma, aru. Nuestros informantes nos dieron a conocer esta información, al parecer es un secreto a voces dentro de ambas tripulaciones, secreto que se infiltró, aru.

-P-pero, tal vez es una información errara- Ludwig pregunto, con esperanzas de que la información no fuese aun corroborada.

-No lo es, ya esta comprobado, da.

-Bueno, siguiendo con esto, deben atrapar a estos chicos y traerlos sin daño a la base. Ambos son muy importantes para la marina, aru.- miro fijamente y seriamente a los almirantes- ¡Ahora pueden retirarse, espero que la misión sea un éxito!

Así, cada uno de los miembros de la reunión salio calladamente de la sala. Los tres almirantes a cargo salieron directamente hacia los muelles, era el momento de partir. El sol aun no salía, pero eran más de las 6 de la madrugada.

Alfred, así como Ludwig y Toris, que se unió a ellos en el muelle, esperaban que los piratas ya estén saliendo el puerto y de la isla.

~o~

40 minutos pasaron muy rápido, y Alfred aun no llegaba. Arthur perdía sus esperanzas y la tripulación se empezaba a inquietar, mientras el sol del amanecer les daba la bienvenida con rayos calurosos que despejaban la mañana. Antonio ya había partido con su barco, pero por precaución esperaría en mar adentro al otro barco, era conveniente en estos momentos andar juntos, ya después tomarían rutas distintas.

Arthur seguía mirando fijamente hacia el muelle en espera de que apareciese ese rubio familiar con ojos azul cielo y lentes. Tal vez llegaría con esa sonrisa grande y casi tonta en sus labios pero mucho más brillante y significativa que cualquier sol de la mañana, y así, junto con los otros que faltaban, pediría disculpas alegremente y se reiría apológicamente y diaria algo como: "No se preocupen, todo esta bien, el héroe por fin a llegado". Arthur ya lo podía escuchar. Esbozó una sonrisa pequeña pero calurosa. A su lado esta Feliciano quien miraba esperanzador a que llegaran aquellos que faltaban, en menos de 20 minutos partirían sin mirar atrás.

El muelle, por supuesto, había más personas, los cuales iban y venían, la mayoría piratas y delincuentes de todo tipo que buscaban en forma desesperara un barco para huir. El rumor del ataque se propagó par toda la isla y ya era una realidad aceptada, por ello en el muelle todo era caos y desorden.

Caos y desorden que aumento cuando un pequeño de no más de 12 años anuncio con un gran grito lo que todos temían.

-¡Los marinos…..!-tomo aire, para gritar más fuerte y que todos lo oigan- ¡LOS MARINOS SE ACERCAN!

Ahora el caos se combinaba con la desesperación y el miedo, algunos se subían a barcos y botes desconocidos y a la fuerza obligaban a que los llevaran y partieran de inmediato. Todo esto no fue indiferente para el barco del Capitán England. Aun faltaban 7 minutos para la hora anunciada, pero ya no se podría esperar ni un minuto más. Aun así, Arthur no quería dar la orden para zarpar. "Aun no, falta todavía…" se decía así mismo, mientras ignoraba los gritos de algunos de su tripulación para elevar anclas. En el fondo sabía que los marinos estaban cada vez más cerca, lo presentía. Sus miedos fueron confirmados cuando el primer buque de guerra hizo su aparición, aun lejano pero ya a la vista.

-¡Arthur, no podemos más!- le grito Tino

-…Un poco más…- en su mente el reloj estaba contando el tiempo regresivo.

"_3 minutos"_

-¡Vamos Cejas! ¡No van a llegar! ¡West y los demás no llegaran a tiempo! ¡Sabes que yo también estoy preocupado! ¡Después de todos estos años por fin me encuentro con mi hermano menor… pero hay que confiar que estarán bien!

"_2 minutos"_

-¡Ve~ Arthur, t-tengo miedo!- Feliciano se agarro a su chaqueta con ojos llorosos y tiritando levemente.

"_Un minuto más…"_

-Arthur-san, piense en los demás también- Kiku se acerco lentamente a su capitán y de forma cooperativa puso su mano en el hombro del rubio.

"…_ya no hay vuelta atrás…"_

-…Entiendo…- el comentario de Kiku, le trajo a la realidad, ya no se podía hacer nada- ¡Eleven anclas! ¡Partimos!

En un momento todos se habían movido y esperaban las órdenes de su capitán, las cuales llegaban con fuertes gritos. La tripulación no podía estar enojada con su capitán por no querer reaccionar a tiempo, ellos también esperaban que sus amigos llegaran. Pero ya no se podría esperar más.

Las velas, las cuerdas, todo estaba listo con anticipación, haciendo que la zarpada fuese rápida y sin atrasos, en menos de un minuto ya estaban listos a salir. Pero sucedió algo, algo que nadie había previsto.

Como todos en el muelle querían huir lo más rápido posible, los otros barcos eran conducidos imprudentemente y chocaban unos con otros causando la imposibilidad de que "Elizabeth's Rose" pudiese partir con normalidad, haciendo que se demorase.

-¡Shit! ¡Muévanse bastardos!- grito enfurecido Arthur, dando también la orden de pasar sobre los barcos destrozados y las personas que pedían ayuda. Lo importante era el bien de su tripulación, de nadie más que ellos.

Los buques de guerra ya estaban a una distancia considerada y empezaron con su ataque a distancia. Las poderosas balas de los marinos daban acertadamente en los barcos que huían menos al barco de Arthur, sorprendiendo a este por la precisión con la que daban a los que impedían su huida, era como si quisiesen ayudarles a huir…o dejar el espacio libre para atacarlos sin interrupciones a ellos.

"Mierda… ¡Mierda! ¡SHIT!" pensó Arthur. Ellos eran el blanco del ataque. Era tan obvio… ¡los mismos marinos se lo estaban diciendo!

-¡Despejen la ruta, suban la velocidad del barco y no importa lo que pase, no se detengan por nada del mundo ¿entendido?

-¡SI!- todos contestaron en coro, era como si supiesen lo que su capitán sospechaba.

~o~

El buque seguía disparando, en él Ludwig muy a su pesar daba las ordenes y las indicaciones del ataque a los barcos que huían, barcos en los se encontraban el del capitán England. Por alguna razón no habían escapado a tiempo, tal como él lo había planeado que fuese. Se mordió los labios en la frustración. Pensaba en Feliciano y en su hermano que estaban en ese barco, por eso mismo dio la orden de atacar sólo a los barcos de alrededor, quería con esta acción avisar al Capitán que ellos serian el blanco. Ludwig sabía que Arthur entendería el mensaje. Mensaje que fue entendido por los otros, Ludwig se fijo, al observar que aumentaban la velocidad del barco pirata.

Un leve suspiro de alivio salio de él, pero eso no seria mucho de ayuda, lo sabia.

Mientras seguía atacando, dio un mensaje de radio a Alfred quien se encontraba en el segundo buque tras de ellos.

-"…Alfred"

-"¿Ludwig? ¿Pasa algo?"

-"Si…. No han logrado huir. El barco del capitán England aun estaba en la isla… ahora huyen."

-"…"

-"¿Alfred?"

-"… Sólo has lo que tengas que hacer… Ludwig, ya no podemos ayudarles"- aquellas palabras salieron muy tristes y se escuchaban dolorosas, fue lo que sintió Ludwig. Sintió que la voz de su compañero había perdido esa intensidad y alegría que lo caracterizaban.

-"... Entiendo. Eso es todo"

Alfred se encontraba en la cabina de mandos, aun tenia la pequeña radio con la que se acababa de comunicar con Ludwig, apoyaba su frente en el frío vidrio que cubría la cabina de mandos. Por más que lo pensaba no encontraba ninguna alternativa para ayudar a Arthur y a los demás. Ninguna idea le llegaba y también no era mucho lo que podía hacer. Sabía con certeza que con Ivan cerca no podría hacer nada para ayudar, ese maniático del grifo no duraría en atacar a sus propios aliados si veía que estos ayudaban al enemigo.

En estos momentos, se sentía tan poco heroico. Ya no lograría se un héroe si no podía ayudar ni siquiera a sus amigos.

-"Jones, da"- sobresaltando a Alfred, la radio que tenia aun en sus manos empezó a emitir una voz. Era Ivan quien le hablaba.

-"… ¿Qué?"- no estaba de humor para tratar respetuosamente a su superior.

-"Los piratas se escapan, así que haremos una maniobra para que no se escapen, da"

-"…"

-"…tú y tus hombres alcanzaran al barco pirata por el frente, mientras Ludwig y yo trataremos de detenerlos y así les cerraremos las posibilidades de huida, ¿entiendes, da?"

-"…"

-"Tomare eso como un sí… y ya sabes, la traición se paga caro, especialmente conmigo, camarada."

-"…Ivan"

-"¿Si, da?"

-"Sabes que te odio, ¿verdad? Maldito bastardo rojo"

-"Si, lo se, da"- luego rió cortando la comunicación dejando a un Alfred enojado, muy enojado y frustrado.

Ahora ya no le quedaba dudas, Ivan siempre sospecho que él se había encariñado con los piratas, y para tortúralo lo puso en el único buque lo suficientemente veloz que podría alcanzar al barco pirata y atraparlos. "¡Maldito!" maldecía Alfred.

~o~

Arthur perdía, nuevamente, las esperanzas. Los disparos del buque y los barcos que lo acompañaban ahora se centraban sólo en ellos, pero al parecer no todo estaba en su contra, por el este soplaba un fuerte viento justo para su beneficio, pegando directamente en las velas haciendo que fueran más rápido. Arthur agradeció silenciosamente por ello. Pero aun no era lo suficiente para alcanzar al barco de Antonio, donde quiera que este esté esperando.

Era tal su preocupación de huir de quienes lo perseguían que no paró en fijarse que ya no era un sólo buque que los perseguían sino dos, quienes fallaban en disparar gracias a las habilidades de navegación (y de esquivación) que Arthur y Berwald manejaban en el timón.

En un intento de no gastar innecesariamente las balas contraatacando a sus perseguidores, las guardaban, preparadas y listas para disparar en caso de confrontación más directa.

Se acercaba lentamente al punto en donde Kiku creía que Antonio y los demás esperaban, aun faltaban unas millas, pero aun ni las velas del barco de España se veian.

Pero hubo algo que Arthur olvidaba. Cuando fue a espiar a la base de la marina vio tres buques y no sólo dos. ¿Qué había pasado con el tercer buque? La repuesta le llego muy tarde para poderla evitar.

Interrumpiendo su ruta de escape, aprecio casi al frente de ellos el tercer buque que faltaba, sorprendiendo a todos los piratas. "¿Cómo?" se preguntaban estos, pregunta que tenía mucho sentido al saber que los buques de guerra se suponían que eran muy lentos por su gran tamaño. Pero al ver que este buque era más pequeño que los otros dos, se dieron cuenta que tal vez era más rápido por esto.

Arthur y Berwald pudieron evitar a tiempo el choque con este nuevo buque, pero para ello tuvieron que detenerse sin oportunidad de escape, a unos metros de distancia de los marinos, los cuales rápidamente empezaron a prepararse para abordar a los piratas.

-¡Mierda! ¡Prepárense para el ataque! ¡Preparen los cañones y apunten al frente!- grito Arthur acercándose a la cubierta donde los hombres se preparaban para el ataque tomando sus armas mientras otros bajaban a donde estaban los cañones.

Sin darse a esperar, la batalla dio comienzo. Los cañones rugían disparándose unos a los otros en una contienda que hasta el momento era igualitaria, mientras los hombres de uno y del otro navío abordaban al barco contrario armados con espadas, cuchillos y pistolas de todo tamaño e intensidad.

Gilbert con sus espadas dobles derrotó fácilmente a la mitad de los marinos que se atrevían a pisar la cubierta.

-¡Vamos, Vamos! ¿Es todo lo que el viejo Germania les enseño? ¿¡Ah!- preguntaba sonriendo divertidamente. A pesar de estar en claro peligro, una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo siempre le animaba y alegraba, haciendo que sus ojos rojos brillasen con intensidad y sed de sangre. A fin de cuentas, no había nada como saber que mataste a tu enemigo agracias a tus habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y no gracias a un arma de fuego. Junto a él se encontraba otros hombres que con la misma intensidad y dedicación combatían valientemente a los marinos.

Podían utilizar distintas armas, distintas formas de enfrentarse al enemigo, pero en su mente existía el mismo deseo de supervivencia y protección. Protección a si mismo y a su tripulación, a su familia.

Al parece la lucha se estaba inclinando a favor de los piratas, tanto en la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo como a distancia con los cañones. Al parecer, el hecho de que el buque sea más pequeño y más rápido le hacia débil en batalla, tanto en defensa como ataque.

-¡Arthur-san, los marinos retroceden! ¡Sólo falta que destruyamos por completo su defensa del buque antes que lleguen los refuerzos!

-¡Lo sé, Kiku! – luego dijo a Berwald, quien estaba en el timón- ¡Berwald! ¿Encontraste una ruta de escape?

-…No, falta aun…

-¡Apúrate! ¡Los enemigos se acerc…!- no logro terminar su frase porque un balazo disparado por un cañón enemigo hacia la popa de su barco dio aviso que los otros buques de guerra se acercaban.

Las palabras no tuvieron que decirse, Berwald inmediatamente entendió y se dedico a su tarea tratando de buscar una ruta de escape ideal. Pero ya era muy tarde, estaban rodeados. Con un megáfono, una voz anuncio el ultimátum para los piratas.

-¡La 9º compañía de marinos del mar de este les ordena que se rindas! ¡Están rodeados!

Ya nada se podía hacer, Arthur ordeno el cese de disparos. Pero por supuesto esto no se acabaría aquí, aun tenia un as bajo su manga.

-¿¡Vamos a rendirnos, Cejas!- pregunto coléricamente Gilbert- ¡Eso no es awesome. No lo permitiere!- acto seguido tomo una cuerda y planeaba lanzarse al buque de los marinos a atacar con una pistola, que aunque no le gustaba el arma, era necesario, a sin de cuentas, situaciones desesperadas requieren mediadas desesperadas..

-¡Espera, Gilbert! ¡NO!- Arthur le detuvo justo en el momento que el albino iba a lanzarse. Le iba a decir que se tranquilizara, pero una bala que fue disparada por una pistola fue a dar al lado de ellos deteniéndole, rozando levemente con su mejilla, provocando una pequeña herida que ahora sangraba. Junto a esto una voz le dejo paralizado. Una voz que conocía muy bien.

-Siempre tan imprudente ¿verdad, Gilbert?

Alfred por fin apareció. Pero para la sorpresa de los piratas vestido como marino, y no de cualquier marino, vestía como un Almirante. Pero aun así, nada había cambiado en él, mismos ojos, pelo y lentes, lo único distinto era la mirada. Era cruel y dura, perdiendo ese brillo alegre de sus ojos azules que siempre traía consigo, siendo reemplazado por algo más desagradable. Algo que hizo sentirse enfermo a Arthur, haciendo que se volviera pálido y que no quitase la mirada sorprendida y dañada de Alfred.

-… ¿A-Alfred…?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**¡Aquí capitulo numero 16! Espero que sea de su agrado, aunque siento que en un solo capitulo avance mucho jajajajaja XP **

**Tengo una mala noticia (aunque no se si será considerada mala noticia por ustedes). Debido a que julio se me viene lleno de evaluaciones de todo tipo en la Universidad (¡maldición, todo en un mes!) dejándome sin tiempo ni para respirar, tendré que dejar mis fics en pausa por un mes (sólo julio), esta será la ultima actualización de "My Treasure is You" (por el mes, no se asusten…) y la próxima semana actualizare "Gakuen Hetalia" (para quien la lean…) y eso será todo… **

**¡Pero volveré! Aun no se libraran de miiii~ juajuajuajua *inserteaquisonrisamalevola***

**Y también espero que queden satisfechas(os) con este capitulo largo (casi 7000 palabras… uff necesito mi té) y, ya saben, cualquier duda, cometario, sugerencia, bomba o explosivos, son siempre bien recibidos en formato review :D **

**¡Os amo a todos! ¡Y gracias por sus review anteriores, me motivan muchísimo!**

**Adios~**

**P.D. Deséenme suerte~ (por favor)**

**P.D.2. El primer fin de semana de agosto nos veremos de nuevo.**

**P.D.3. Si quieren echarle la culpa a alguien por mi decisión, culpen al terremoto por retrasar todo… **


	18. Chapter 17

***Disclaimer: los personajes de Hetalia no son míos (lamentablemente) son pertenencia ****de**_** Hidekazu Himaruya***_

**Advertencia: ¡Volví! XDD**

~o~~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**~Algunos días después~**

Era definitivo, Arthur odiaba las celdas. Eran frías, poco cómodas y hogareñas, olían horrible y, por supuesto, te hacían sentir que tu fin estaba cerca. No mejoraba nada en la situación que Arthur estaba encadenado con grilletes a la muralla teniendo incómodamente sus brazos arriba de su cabeza, sentado en el frío y sucio piso de piedra, o que su ojo izquierdo duela más que cualquier herida.

Nop, no ayudaba.

Arthur necesitaba un te urgente.

Como también necesitaba golpear a alguien, de preferencia a un estúpido rubio de ojos azules que le metió en esa pocilga y que además se atrevió a engañarle cruelmente.

Pero no podía hacerlo y no era porque no quería, simplemente no podía, porque a fin de cuentas ese mal nacido no se había a parecido delante de Arthur desde que lo metieron es la celda. Y de eso más de seis horas. ¿O siete? Ya ni se acordaba, tal vez hasta habían pasado días completo, como acordarse si mientras los malditos marinos te golpean e insultan aprovechando que estas imposibilitado de moverte, el tiempo pasa de forma muy rara. Más aun si gracias a esos miles de golpes perdiste más de una vez la conciencia.

Pues bien, Arthur había despertado recién de su última inconciencia. Mirando por la pequeña y enrejada ventanita trataba de ver el sol para saber que hora era. No fue grande la sorpresa que tuvo cuando se dio cuanta que un nuevo día había pasado desde aquello ¿o fueron horas?

Ya no sacaba nada con seguir exigiendo respuesta de cómo estaban los demás, nadie le contestaba, o si lo hacían, era con golpes. _"Malditos marinos y sus malditos palos, pero que cobardes"_, pensó mientras se miraba las heridas de sus piernas y estomago, pero más preocupada que de sus heridas estaba por los que habían sido capturados junto con él, aunque su mayor preocupación la llevaba un chico en especial, no era que el bienestar de los demás no le preocupase porque sabia muy bien que ellos podían cuidarse solitos, en especial Gilbert, pero aquel chico idiota, alegre y muy inocente, de apariencia pacifica y amable que gustaba de la pasta y del vino como también de las lindas mujeres y la música, que siempre causaba problemas por su innata cobardía e inutilidad pero que gracias a su calida personalidad y gran corazón sabia conquistar a cualquiera, aun a Arthur, quien estaba desesperado por saber de este chico, de Feliciano.

Aun se recriminaba el que el inocente amante de la pasta haya sido atrapado, era su deber protegerlo y había fallado. Aunque sabia que podía sentirse aliviado, no le harían nada malo a Feliciano, no tenia la menor idea de que si la marina sabe el secreto de los nietos de Roma, pero algo en los ojos de Ludwig le reconforto cuando le dijo que nada le pasaría a Feliciano.

Pero, ¿Qué pasaba si los marinos supieran del mapa y del tesoro de Roma? Se empezó a desesperar más, quiso romper las cadenas que lo ataban a la muralla, sin importarle sus heridas que inmediatamente empezaron a sangrar y a doler, especialmente su ojo izquierdo que ardía mucho y con el cual no veía nada. Pero no le importaba, tenia el deber de salvar a Feliciano. No iba a romper otra promesa más. Sabiendo que las cadenas no se romperían aun así no se detuvo en su hazaña.

-¡Suéltenme malditos bastardos!- gritaba con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le dejaban hacer, lo cual no era mucho debido a que su garganta estaba seca por falta de que le diesen algo que beber.

Sus gritos no demoraron en captar la atención de los guardias que inmediatamente fueron hacia la celda del prisionero, entrando sin miedo a esta mientras sacaban sus bastones con claras intenciones de golpear nuevamente al pirata.

-¡Quédate quieto sucio pirata!- le gritaban a Arthur, quien aunque le estuviesen golpeando no dejaba de tratar de liberarse de sus cadenas. Como también no impedían que su mirada determinada se desvaneciera. Cosa que los marinos se daban cuanta y odiaban, golpeando aun más duro al indefenso pirata.

Una vez terminada la golpiza, uno de los marinos se quedo en la celda mientras que los otros volvían a su puesto de vigilancia, el que se quedo lo hizo por una simple razón: no soportaba que el pirata no se doblegara ante ellos como los demás que habían pasado por esas celdas. Quería ver que el famoso pirata England llorando e implorando piedad y misericordia.

-… ¿Qué tanto miras maldito bastardo? ¿Acaso vas a liberarme? ¿O vas a golpearme hasta que muera?- Arthur pregunto desafiante a ese marino, dándole la mirada más fría que tuviese, causando que el otro hombre se encogiese de miedo, pero no logrando que retrocediera en sus acciones.

-Tu mereces que te golpee hasta que mueras, a fin de cuentas nadie extrañara tu podrida presencia…-dijo mientras no quitaba la mirada fija de Arthur, quien ni se inmuto por las palabras del tipo, por lo que el marino siguió- …Tal vez con eso seré condecorado y subido de puesto si te mato ahora…-esto causo que Arthur le mire aun más desafiante.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Tú, un estúpido marino de cuarta, matarme a mi? Jajajaja ¡eso es ridículo!

Esto enojo aun más al marino, especialmente cuando el pirata no dejaba de reír, y para demostrar que iba en serio saco de su bolsillo una navaja, amenazando con ella a Arthur.

-¡C-Cállate!- en un acto impulsivo el marino se lanzo en contra de Arthur, mientras este paraba de reír y mirar al marino, su mirada no demostraba miedo ni sorpresa, aun se veía entretenido y desafiante a pesar del peligro.

Y es que no había nada que temer, aun sin poder ver con su ojo izquierdo herido y con las muchas heridas de su cuerpo, con una sola patada a la mano del marino hizo que este soltase la navaja la cual cayó lejos. El marino quedo quieto mientras se sobaba su mano herida por la patada.

-Te lo dije… ¡Un marino de cuarta como tú no podrá hacerme nada!

El marino salio rápidamente de la celda, mientras Arthur creía que ya no le volvería a molestar. Pero estaba equivocado, porque a pesar de esto, el marino no se rindió y si salio de la celda fue para buscar rápidamente su pistola, volviendo inmediatamente hasta donde Arthur estaba. Estaba vez, el pirata si se sorprendió.

-…Pero que valiente somos cuando tenemos un revólver en la mano ¿verdad, señor justicia?- dijo Arthur sarcásticamente mientras sonreía irónico.

-¡Te mataré ahora!-grito el marino mientras apuntaba a la cabeza del sonriente pirata y jalaba el gatillo.

Sólo un fuerte disparo se escucho.

~o~

Feliciano aun no paraba de llorar. Estaba asustado y se sentía culpable. Se recriminaba a si mismo el no haber escuchado a Arthur, si le hubiese hecho caso estaría a salvo en el barco de Antonio-niichan y junto a su fratello Lovino. Tal vez estaría comiendo pasta. No, no lo estaría haciendo. Si hubiese hecho lo que Arthur le ordeno durante el ataque, poniéndose a salvo, no podría estar tranquilo comiendo pasta en el barco de España. Estaría preocupado. Preocupado por sus amigos.

Pero le dolía en el alma el no poder ser de utilidad, y en ese momento, durante el ataque, no pudo si no tratar de evitar que atrapasen a Arthur, quería salvar a su amigo. Pero todo salio mal, ambos fueron atrapados y Arthur mal herido en su ojo izquierdo por defenderlo. Lo único que podía hacer después era llorar.

Y llorar aun más cuando vio a Ludwig entre los marinos.

Por un momento creyó la inocente idea que Ludwig también había sido atrapado. Pero inmediatamente ese pensamiento fue descartado a ver a su amigo vestido como los demás marinos y dando ordenes. No tardo en darse cuenta de la realidad. Ludwig era uno de ellos, todo este tiempo lo fue.

Le había engañado.

A él y a toda la tripulación.

Pero aun así… no se sentía engañado. No podía, no por la mirada que Ludwig le dio cuando lo tomaron prisionero. Su amigo se veía culpable y triste, y entristeció más a Feliciano.

Ahora el amante de la pasta se encontraba encerrado, pero no en una celda, estaba en una habitación muy linda, tenia una cama blanda y sillones cómodos, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, impidiendo que Feliciano pueda huir por ese lado, y las ventanas no eran una opción, en espacial cuando dicha habitación este en un cuarto piso y sólo el mar este debajo.

Aun no le había ido a ver nadie, sólo algunos soldados menores se acercaron a su "cárcel" para dejarle comida, la cual había resultado ser pasta. Cuando el marino le indico que la comida estaba servida, Feliciano ni se movió, menos miro al marino, aun después que este salio, Feliciano no se movería. Luego de unas par de horas en la que saco en claro que nadie iba a ayudarlo y que no sacaba nada con seguir llorando (como también por el rugido de su estomago) decidió acercarse al plato de pasta que esperaba frío sobre la mesa a que se lo comiesen.

Aun estando frente al plato con tenedor en mano no se disponía a comer. Su nudo en la garganta era tan grande que le impedía tragar algo y ver ese plato de su alimento favorito no le ayudaba, incluso empeoraba su situación. Se acordaba, mientras miraba el plato de comida fría, de su fratello y de la pasta tan deliciosa que este hacia, hecha con amor y dedicación (y con buenos tomates), y que tal vez, si nada de esto hubiese pasado, estaría en estos momentos comiendo un rico plato de pasta hecho por su fratello.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento, mientras se animaba y probaba un bocado de su comida.

"Ahh, salado… esta salado y frío"

Fue lo único que se decía el chico, sin darse cuenta que eran sus lagrimas las saladas. Lloriqueo mientras seguía comiendo. No sintiendo que la puerta de la habitación extraña en la que se encontraba se abría, mientras que de ella un hombre alto con ojos violetas fríos, que portaba una muy larga bufanda alrededor de su cuello entraba, como tampoco se dio cuenta Feliciano de la sonrisa malévola e infantil aun más fría que su mirada que se formo en la cara del desconocido al verlo a él.

Sólo se dio cuenta de la presencia del hombre cuando este habló, sobresaltando a Feliciano.

-¿A que esta deliciosa la pasta, da? ¡Yo mismo la hice!

~o~

En otra celda en una cárcel distinta se encontraba Gilbert, quien estaba no sólo con grilletes en sus manos, sino que también en sus pies junto con una bola de acero que impedía moverse. Además en su boca se encontraba una bozal, esto para impedir que escupirá, gritara, amenazara o declarara lo awesome que él era.

Como si eso pudiese evitar que molestase y provocase a los marinos que lo cuidaban. Ya solo con una sola mirada de sus ojos rojos era suficiente para saber lo que te quería decir, lo que generalmente no era nunca nada bueno.

Por supuesto, que al igual que Arthur, sus guardias le habían golpeado unas par de veces, pero eran solo rasguños de gatitos indefensos para él, de seguro que no aguantarían si un segundo con él si estuviese suelto, que un segundo ¡ni una milésima de segundo!

"_Geez, bien hecho West, estas mejorando"_, pensaba sarcásticamente sobre su "batalla" con su hermano menor la cual le tenia en este aprieto. Sip, era un aprieto para él, ya que ni fuese por su amabilidad con su West, el plan del Cejas hubiese resultado y nadie hubiese sido capturado. De seguro que Arthur lo debe estar maldiciendo en estos momentos.

Pero no era su culpa si el Cejas se quiso arriesgar salvándole el trasero, era entendible a fin de cuenta su awesome presencia no podía hacer falta en esa tripulación.

"_¡Seguro que ese Cejas se lanzo a salvarme por que comprendió que una vida sin ore-sama estaba vacía! Kesesesese",_ sonrió y se rió de su idea, llamando la atención de sus vigilantes.

Pero si era su culpa que Feliciano hubiese sido atrapado, ¡aunque quien iba a saber que ese chico se lanzaría valientemente a ayudar a Arthur! Sorprendió de sobremanera a Gilbert alegrándose de que por fin Feliciano muestre un poco de valor…. aunque estaba claro que no era el momento más adecuado para mostrarlo.

Mientras trataba de pensar en un plan para poder escapar de ahí y salvar a Feli-chan (a Arthur no, porque sabia que el capitán podía cuidarse muy bien sólo), aunque todos su planes tenían la genial idea de dar puñetazo a todo lo que se moviese, unas par de explosiones y gritar lo genial que él era, se percato (aunque ignoro) que alguien entro a su celda, pero como la presencia del desconocido no llamo su atención, continuo con su "plan completamente awesome de cómo salvar awesomemente a Feli-chan y a su awesome persona", que ni siquiera escucho que le hablasen.

-…Bruder… Hey Bruder responde.

Era Ludwig quien había entrado a la celda y había pedido que lo dejaran solo con el prisionero durante algunos minutos.

-¡Bruder!

Nada, aun Gilbert seguía en su sueño del escape perfecto.

-¡BRUDER!

-¡¿MM?- respondió enojadamente por ser interrumpido con un grito Gilbert, quien con la mordaza en su boca no se le entendía nada, pero cuando vio a su hermano se tranquilizo…un poco.

-Espera, deja sacarte eso…-Ludwig saco lentamente el bozal de la boca de su hermano dejándolo a un lado, siendo esto un gran error, ya que apenas Gilbert estuvo con su boca liberada empezó a hablar, o mejor dicho, a gritar.

-¡West! ¡¿Qué significa todo esto? ¡¿AHH? ¡Osaste engañar a tu lindo hermano mayor! ¡Eso es imperdonable!

-…Bruder, por favor cálmate.

-¡¿Cómo que me calme? ¡West, nos traicionaste!

-¡Bruder!- el grito de su hermano menor calló a Gilbert que ahora sólo le relumbraba a su hermano.- *suspiro*… se que lo que hicimos estuvo mal, pero era una misión… ya en otro momento hablaremos eso. Lo que importa ahora es que te voy a ayudar a salir de aquí.

-¡¿Tu que…? ¡Y pretendes que te crea!

-Baja la voz, te pueden oír.

-Como sea… ¿pero en serio quieres que te crea? Si ya nos traicionaste una vez ¿quien me asegura que no lo harás dos veces? Contéstame West.

-yo… debes confiar en mi por favor. Yo no quería que esto pasase, pero el plan no resulto y tuvimos que capturarles…-ante esto desvió la mirada hacia el piso- lo siento mucho, pero por favor créeme, queremos ayudarles a huir.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos ahora? ¡Si lo haces estarás arruinando tu puesto y poniéndote en peligro!

-Lo sé y estoy preparado para ello. Ahora necesito que me ayudes a sacar a Feliciano de su celda… por favor, Bruder.

-¡Feliciano! ¿Cómo esta Feliciano? ¿Esta bien?

-Ja, él esta bien, pero no puedo acercarme hasta donde lo tienen. Feliciano es importante para la marina… por lo del tesoro.

-¿Tesoro? ¿Saben lo del tesoro? ¡Mierda, eso es malo!

-Si, lo saben… por eso necesito que me ayudes a sacarlo de ahí. No quiero ni pensar en lo que ese tal Braginski le querrá hacer. ¿Lo harás, Bruder?

-…

-¿Bruder?

-¡Dime sólo una vez en la que te he dicho que no, hermanito! ¡Kesesese! Así que ahora cuéntame sobre tu plan

Ludwig sonrió aliviado, tenía el apoyo y confianza de su hermano, después de todo siempre la tuvo aun cuando era un niño. Si, definitivamente, no haber dejado que su hermano escapara en ese momento fue un buen plan. Ahora confiaba en que Alfred hiciese su parte y que Feliciano este bien.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**¡Hola! ¡He vuelto!**

**Después de un duro y molesto mes de certámenes y luchas a muertes con los profesores regrese victoriosa (?) desde la Universidad. Ahora tengo tres cosas que decir:**

**Primero que todo es disculparme por mi mes ausente, aunque las razones por ello ya las saben ^_^**

**Segundo lamento este capitulo que me quedo sinceramente horrible (definitivamente perdí la costumbre durante ese mes sin escribir nada) y también por saltarme una parte muy importante (la épica pelea será descrita más adelante ^ ^) **

**Tercero agradecer sus buenas intenciones con respecto a mis estudios (aunque me fue horrible en la U) ¡como también por todos su review!**

**Ahora, espero que disfruten de este capitulo, y…¡dejen sus review y comentarios! **

**Gracias por leer, nos vemos~**

**P.D. Debido a lo corto (y malo) de este capitulo me obligare a mi misma a actualizar durante la semana, ¿cuando? No sé, pero creo que será o el miércoles o el jueves.**

**P.D.2. Próximo sábado (o domingo XD) actualizaré mi otro fic. **


	19. Chapter 18

***Disclaimer: los personajes de Hetalia no son míos (lamentablemente) son pertenencia ****de**_** Hidekazu Himaruya***_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Feliciano trataba de ser fuerte, de contener sus lágrimas y sus ganas casi incontrolables de llorar a gritos y pedir ayuda, pero no era muy fácil. No cuando un tipo alto con la sonrisa más malévola y espeluznante que pueda existir estaba frente tuyo, mirándote fijamente con esos fríos ojos violetas esperando que le des la respuesta a su pregunta que por miedo no alcanzaste a procesar.

Feliciano estaba paralizado mientras Ivan esperaba pacientemente la respuesta, y al darse cuenta que no venia decidió preguntar nuevamente.

-¿Estaba buena la pasta, da?- la pregunta sonó completamente inocente e infantil, pero obviamente no lo era. Feliciano se recuperó de su parálisis.

-…E-eh, S-si…. Sólo tiene mucha sal…

"_¡Maldición!"_ se maldecía a si mismo y era que no se podía detener cuando tuviese que ver con pasta, volviéndose el más critico cocinero que podía existir, aun sin ser este el momento indicado para criticar la pasta de alguien que se ve tan psicópata.

"_¿Por qué le dije eso? ¡M-me va a m-m-matar!",_ pensaba mientras observaba de reojo al otro hombre, cuya cara no había cambiado ni un poquito, seguía con la misma sonrisa.

-¿Mucha sal, da? ¡Mmm tratare de solucionar eso!

La respuesta del hombre alto sonó incluso alegre, causando que Feliciano por un momento piense que tal vez el hombre no tenga malas intenciones, pero Feliciano tenia más juicio que eso. Algo dentro de si le decía que no podía confiar en el otro hombre.

-Ahora que comiste, ¿me podrías acompañar, da? Hay algunas personas que quieren hablar contigo, da.

-Y-yo que m-mejor me quedo a-aquí…

-Mmm, eso va poder ser posible. ¿Sabes? Hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarte y en este lugar no tengo las cosas necesarias para poder escuchar tus respuestas.- ante lo último su rostro se oscureció, pero sin que esa sonrisa desapareciera. Feliciano se asusto, pero aun así se atrevió a preguntar.

-… ¿Q-qué cosas…?

-Ohh unas cosas muuuuuy entretenidas que te ayudara a decirme la verdad, da.

Feliciano se volvió pálido, quería huir y salir de ahí ya que era obvio que lo iban a torturar, así que sin preocuparse de lo que le podría pasar, arriesgando todo, tomó el plato con el resto de pasta que le quedaba y se lo aventó en la cara sonriente del hombre alto, causando que este gritara levemente y se moviera dejando la oportunidad ideal para que Feliciano corra hacia la puerta.

Rápidamente corrió hacia esta y lo más rápido que pudo dio vuelta la manija, la cual, para su suerte estaba sin llave, por lo que pudo abrir la puerta, se disponía a salir incluso ya podía ver el pasillo por donde escaparía pero una mano impidió que escapara. El hombre alto, le agarro fuertemente por el brazo y lo jalo dentro de la habitación azotándolo contra la muralla por el lado de la puerta. Feliciano gritó dolorosamente mientras el hombre lo sujetaba con un brazo contra la muralla y con el otro se limpiaba la cara tratando de sacarse la salsa de tomate de sus ojos.

-Eso fue muy arriesgado, da. Pero no fue una buena idea.

-¡S-s-suéltame!

-Ohh, aun te queda un poco de valor… pero no te soltare, no después de lo que me hiciste, da ¿Sabes? Tendrás que pagar por eso, la salsa de tomate cuesta que salga de la ropa, da- dijo casi sonando como un puchero, pero su mirada se había vuelto más afilada, haciendo entender a Feliciano que pagar por la limpieza de la ropa no era la solución que el hombre se refería.

Mientras decía eso y terminaba de limpiarse la salsa de tomate de la cara, el hombre saco misteriosamente desde debajo de su larga chaqueta blanca un grifo, el cual tenia en su punta un poco de salsa de tomate… o eso era lo que quería creer Feliciano, que era sólo salsa de tomate.

El amante de la pasta se quedo mirando hipnotizadamente el grifo, sin poder despegar los ojos de él mientras su dueño lo levantaba con claras intenciones de pegar con él a su victima. Cuando Feliciano vio que el grifo se acercaba a él cerro instintivamente sus ojos, mientras soltaba un grito de miedo, esperando lo peor y que el dolor de hiciese presente.

Pero el dolor nunca vino.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, para ver justo a tiempo que el hombre alto ya no tenia el grifo en sus manos y que este estaba en el suelo, pero en cambio vio a una pierna frente a sus ojos, cuyo dueño, un hombre pequeño con pelo negro largo el cual estaba amarrado atrás por una coleta, con una patada rápida había logrado patear la mano del hombre más alto y lograr que este soltase el grifo. No hay ni que decirlo, el hombre del grifo no se veía para nada de contento.

-¡Ivan, aru! ¡Te dije nada de violencia innecesaria, aru!

-Pero si el empezó, da…

-¡No me importa quien empezó, aru! ¡Sabes que él es importante para la misión, aru!

Ante esto Ivan soltó a Feliciano, el cual por el miedo de toda la situación no pudo mantenerse en pie y cayo al suelo, mientras miraba con grandes ojos fijos como el hombre pequeño discutía, o más bien retaba, al hombre alto, cuyo nombre era Ivan. A pesar de saber que no estaba a salvo, no pudo si no agradecer silenciosamente el hombre pequeño por salvarle la vida.

-Ya es hora de que empiece el interrogatorio, aru.-dijo mientras tomaba de un brazo a Feliciano y sin mucha dificultad lo levantaba para guiarlo hacia uno de los sillones.

-¿Ehh? ¿No vamos a llevarlo a la sala de tortura, da?

-¿Qué te dije con respecto de lo importante que es él, aru? ¡Además, la última vez que te dejamos interrogar a alguien en la sala de tortura el pobre hombre estaba tan herido que aunque quisiese no podía hablar, aru!

-¡Pero eso es aburrido Yao-Yao, da!

-¡No me llames así, aru!- contesto gritando hacia el otro hombre mientras tomaba asiento frente a Feliciano, quien sólo estaba mirándose las manos y pensando en las cosas más lindas que podía y así evitar las lagrimas que ya estaban a punto de salir.

- …Bien- *cof cof*- ehh, perdón por eso… -dijo dirigiéndose a Feliciano quien aun no levantaba cabeza- Mi nombre es Wang Yao y el de mi compañero es Ivan Braginski y somos Almirantes Generales de la marina…-esto llamo la atención de Feliciano haciendo que levantase la mirada y mirase al hombre frente a él, el cual le dio una pequeña pero amable sonrisa.

-Fuiste arrestado por los cargos de piratería, saqueo, robo….

-Yao, él ya sebe esto, da. ¿Podrías ir al grano, da?- pregunto Ivan, el hombre se veía enojado no poder torturar a su prisionero le ponía de mal humor.

-Verdad… quiero que nos digas todo con respecto al tesoro de Roma, aru

-¿Eh? ¿Q-q-q-que tesoro? N-n-no hay ningún t-tesoro ¡Es sólo una leyenda!- contesto nerviosamente Feliciano, se había prometido así mismo nunca decir nada con respecto del tesoro aun si su vida estuviese en riesgo.

-Mira, sabemos de la veracidad del tesoro. Ya esta comprobado que existe y que tú…- con su dedo apunto a Feliciano- eres la clave para dar con él. Así que quiero que nos guíes al tesoro.

-¡Y-yo no se de lo que estas hablando!

-Da, no lo niegues Feliciano-kun, sabemos todo de ti~

-Es así como dice Ivan. Sabemos de buena fuente que tu eres uno de los mapas que dejo Roma, el otro es tu hermano mayor, aru…pero en serio, ¿que clase de abuelo deja en sus nietos algo que les podría poner en peligro, aru? Geez…

-¡Abuelo Roma no tuvo la culpa, fuimos nosotr…!-Feliciano grito sin poner detenerse a tiempo, tapándose la boca con sus manos para detenerse a si mismo de decir aquello, lo cual se suponía que era un secreto de su fratello y él. Como también para impedir que el hombre más pequeño siguiese diciendo cosas en contra de su abuelito, y es que si algo le molestase más que hablasen mal de la pasta era que hablasen mal de su abuelito.

-¿Huh? ¿Fueron ustedes, aru? Eso es extraño...

-…

-Como sea. Quiero que nos guíes hacia el tesoro y si nos guías intervenimos en tu juicio para que tus crímenes sean perdonados y no pasases por la horca, ¿te parece? ¡Es un buen trato, aru!- Yao dijo alegremente su plan pensando que el chico frente a él aceptaría, mientras que Ivan bufaba fuerte.

-No…

-¿Qué? ¿¡Por que no, aru!

-Prometí que no llevaría a nadie hacia el tesoro- "y tampoco no puedo, necesito a fratello para eso", sumo en sus pensamientos.

Feliciano miro decididamente a Yao, no estaba dispuesto a dar un pie a torcer, ni cualquier tortura le haría hablar, no arriesgaría a nadie menos a su fratello, el cual peligraría si los marinos se enteran que lo necesitan a él también.

-…Ya veo. Ivan, ¿tienes algo que decir, aru?

Ivan que estaba atrás del sillón donde estaba sentado Feliciano sonrió alegremente mientras su mirada no dejaba la nuca de Feliciano, él cual se sentía observado pero no quería dar la vuelta y encontrarse frente a frente con aquellos fríos y tenebrosos ojos violetas.

-Es una pena que Feliciano-kun no quiera ayudarnos, era verdad que estábamos dispuesto a perdonarle su vida, da…. Es una lastima, pero tendremos que utilizar nuestras segunda opción ¿verdad, Yao-Yao?

-…- Feliciano aun no se atrevía a voltear la mirada hacia donde estaba Ivan, causando que este saque una leve sonrisa casi sincera, definitivamente se estaba divirtiendo con su nueva víctima.

-Pues bien, como no te interesa tu bienestar creo que tampoco te importara el bienestar de tus amigos, da.

-Ivan, aru…-Yao dijo en forma de advertencia. Feliciano se sobresalto.

-…Tú sabes, dos de tus amigos están bajo mi mando, puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos antes que sean juzgados y ahorcados como los delincuentes que son, da…

-No…-dijo Feliciano bajamente, sudaba frío y temblaba levemente.

-…creo que a ninguno de los jueces le importara si a tus amigos llegan con una parte menos…

-No

-Mmm, si, ahora que lo pienso esos dos tienen colores de ojos bastante lindos, da. Ya me los imagino a esos ojos, uno verde y uno rojo, arriba de mi repisa en un frasco ¡formarían parte de mi colección, da! ¿No seria eso maravilloso, da?

-¡N-no!

-…ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo un espacio libre en mi repisa para ese frasco y creo que también habría espacio ahí para uno que otro recuerdito, como… mmm, no se, ¡ah! ¡Sus dedos! Si, eso seria ideal. Les sacaría uno a uno sus dedos, mientras gritan e implorar para que me detenga ¡eso es una buena idea, da!

-¡NO! ¡No le hagas nada, por favor! ¡Te ayudare, lo haré, pero no les hagas daño!- Feliciano se lanzo a Ivan y le sujetaba por los brazos en un intento para que este detuviese su relato, mientras sus lagrimas caían y descendían por sus mejillas.

Ivan se felicito a si mismo, haciendo un ruidito de alegría, la tortura psicológica siempre funcionaba mejor que cualquiera otra tortura física… aunque era muuuuy aburrida.

Yao miraba la escena no sorprendido, Ivan siempre hacia lo mismo. Ahora seria un problema hacer que el chico se tranquilizase y dejase de llorar, para que así empezasen de una vez por toda la búsqueda del tesoro. Suspiro internamente, ahora empezaría el problema.

~o~

Ivan caminaba por los pasillos del edificio principal de la base. La típica sonrisa inocente honraba sus características, y quien pasase por su lado se daría cuanta que iba canturreando una suave canción. Si, Ivan no podía estar más feliz. Su plan había resultado a la perfección, asustar al pobre pirata miedoso y obligarlo a hablar fue más fácil de lo que creyó, y todo gracias por amenazar la vida de sus compañeros. ¿Tan importante eran sus amigos piratas para Feliciano? Sinceramente, Ivan creía que los piratas pensaban sólo en su propia persona. _"Bueno, ese pequeño niño será una excepción" _pensó mientras seguía caminando. Ahora, luego de terminar de conversar con Feliciano-kun y con Yao-Yao se encaminaba a visitar a su segundo prisionero favorito. Una leve sonrisa más brillante que las otras se hizo presente en sus labios.

Ahora, ya fuera del edificio principal caminaba a paso rápido hacia las celdas sur, donde su querido invitado le esperaba. Se sentía ansioso y emocionado, quería ver la cara que ponía su invitado a verlo. Se imaginaba miles de reacciones que el otro pondría a verlo y cada una de ellas era muy divertida, se reía a viva voz de ellas, llamado la atención de aquellos que pasaban a su lado.

Al llegar hacia donde estaban los guardias que cuidaban la celda sur, pasó sin ni siquiera saludarlo, mientras que los saldados se cuadraban para saludarlo como corresponde, dejándolos con el saludo en el aire. No le importaba saludarlos, además ellos sabían quien él era y no tendrían ningún problema dejándole pasar sin mostrar una orden o algo.

Siguió caminando sin impórtale nada cuando vio que frente a la entrada de las celdas, dos de los carceleros estaban tranquilamente fumando un cigarrillo apoyados en la muralla. Obviamente se estaban corriendo del trabajo, dejando al prisionero sólo.

-¡Hola, da!- saludo normalmente a ambos carceleros, los cuales al verle soltaron inmediatamente su cigarrillo, palideciendo de forma automática. Al no escuchar respuesta Ivan continúo.

-Que mal, ¿acaso no saludan? ¡Ah! Debe ser porque el cigarro les quemo la lengua, da- dijo inocentemente y riendo levemente.

-¡B-buenos días, Señor!-dijeron al unísono.

-¿Me pueden explicar por que no están en sus puestos, da?- un aura oscura de repente le envolvió.

-No-nosotros…

-No me importa…- saco su grifo amenazadoramente, mientras que los carceleros se ponían aun más pálidos y soltaban leves chillidos de miedo. Mientras que Ivan levantaba su arma y la dejaba caer en el primer hombre, el cual con el golpe cayó rápidamente al piso, luego de aventarse contra una muralla.

-…pero, hay que castigar a los desobedientes, ¿no creen, da?

Luego continuo con el otro hombre, cuando ambos estaban en el piso retorciéndose de dolor, Ivan sin decir nada entro hacia donde las celdas estaban.

~o~

***Mientras tanto, en la celda***

-¡Te mataré ahora!-grito el marino mientras apuntaba a la cabeza del sonriente pirata y jalaba el gatillo.

Sólo un fuerte disparo se escucho.

….

…

….

Arthur miraba con ojos anchos como el carcelero que hace unos segundos le amenazaba con un arma caía al piso con una bala en su cabeza. Rápidamente miro hacia la dirección de donde la bala que lo había salvado fue disparada.

-¿¡Quien esta ahí!

-¿Es así como agradeces, England-kun, da?

No lo podía creer, frente suyo, en esos momentos, estaba Rusia. Arthur miraba estúpidamente al otro hombre alto mientras este a cada paso se iba acercando más y más a él, la sorpresa le dejo sin habla.

-Ahh, hoy hay muchos niños desobedientes…- dijo una vez que ya estaba dentro de la celda de Arthur, mientras que con su pie pateaba el cadáver el carcelero-… por eso deben de ser castigados, ¿no lo crees, da?- sonrió fríamente sin quitar de encima su mirada del cadáver.

-Tú… ¿¡que demonios estas haciendo aquí, Rusia!

-¿Mmm? ¡Ah! Deberás que no lo sabes… jujuju, la verdad es no soy un pirata como tu, da.

-…Ya lo veo, eres peor que eso, ¡eres un maldito marino!

-Veo que ya no te sorprende… ¡que aburrido, quería ver tu cara de confusión por más tiempo!- sonó casi como un puchero, Arthur no le pudo sino más que desagradar aquel gesto.

-Geez, ya me estoy acostumbrando a que me engañen…-aquello lo mascullo como un suspiro, pero que de igual forma Ivan logro atrapar.- ¿Qué demonios quieres, Rusia?

-Fufufufu- rió para luego acercarse a Arthur y tomar la cara de este.- Mi nombre es Ivan Braginski, Almirante General. Rusia es solo el nombre que ocupo cuando soy un pirata.- Arthur no le decía nada, sólo le relumbraba, pero en su mente se preguntaba ¿Por qué mierda un marino se haría pasar por pirata?, su respuesta le llego a acordarse de Alfred, entristeciéndose de inmediato, notándosele en los ojos. Ivan notando el hilo de pensamiento de Arthur, contesto.

- ¡Ah! No te preocupes, no tenia la misma misión que Alfred-kun y los demás, ¡ellos ni siquiera sabían lo que yo hacia, da! Lo mío era una misión secreta.

-What!

-Así como lo oyes, nadie a demás de mis superiores sabían de mi misión. ¡Pero era realmente divertido, el ser pirata claro esta!

-…

-¡Ah! Que mal, se me olvido que era un secreto, da…-dijo cínicamente, mientras seguía sosteniendo la cara de Arthur e impedía que este voltease la mirada- pero confiare en que no se los dirás a nadie… auque pensándolo bien, no es como si pudieses decírselo a alguien, a fin de cuentas mueres aquí fufufufu.

-Eres despreciable, un maldito bastardo.-relumbró más agudamente al hombre frente de él

-Jajajaja, eso es entretenido. ¿Sabes? Tenia la intención de matarte aquí y ahora, pero gracias a toda esa diversión que me diste cuando peleamos en alta mar como piratas te dejare vivir… por lo menos hasta el juicio de mañana.

-… ¿juicio?

-¿Qué?, nadie te lo dijo. Mañana tendrás un juicio para darte un castigo por sus crímenes, supongo que sabes como funciona uno, ¿verdad? A fin de cuentas, hasta un mísero pirata debe tener un juicio, da- lo último lo dijo como un claro sarcasmo.

-…

-Si te encuentran culpable, que es lo más probable, tu lindo cuerpo de pirata estará colgado en la tabla de ejecución en la entrada de la ciudad junto a tus amigos.

-¡Maldito bastardo sádico! ¡No le pongas un dedo encima a mis compañeros!

-Fufufufu… no sé, no sé.- dijo riéndose, le encantaba provocar al pirata, para que este le mirase con esos ojos verdes tan afilados, que le amenazaban silenciosamente- Lamentablemente no soy parte del juzgado…aunque si puedo hacer algo para que tus amigos no sean colgados, pero eso depende de ti-esto último lo dijo como una idea tardía, interiormente se felicitaba por aquella idea tan repentina.

-… ¿Qué quieres que haga?-dijo de mala gana, tenia un mal presentimiento, además no le agradaba tener que ayudar a ese maldito bastardo, pero todo era para asegurar el bien de Feliciano y Gilbert.

-Fácil. Debes darme las cartas de navegación del navío de España. Estoy seguro que tu las sabrás, da.

Arthur quedo en silencio y muy sorprendido. En primer lugar se pregunto como Rusia sabia de las cartas de navegación que él y Antonio compartían, si era un secreto que sólo los capitanes conocían. Aquellas cartas, que más que estar en papel estaban en la mente de Antonio y él, mostraban los puertos, islas y ciudades, como también la fecha, donde ambas tripulaciones se reunirían, las cuales eran planeadas por adelantado por ellos… y las cuales, nunca en 6 años han fallado en cumplir. En pocas palabras le estaba pidiendo que le dijese cual seria el próximo puerto donde Antonio y los demás encallarían.

-No sé de que me estas hablando… no existe algo así como cartas de navegación, ¡somos piratas, navegamos donde queremos según nos guíe el viento!-trato de hacerse el desentendido, pero Ivan no se tragaría tal mentira.

-No te hagas el tonto, se que deben existir estas cartas, a fin de cuentas estuve investigando y eso de que ambas tripulaciones se detengan en el mismo puerto cada cierto tiempo y en la misma fecha es muy sospechoso para ser una mísera coincidencia, ¿no crees, da?

Eso era todo, ya no podía engañar a Rusia, pero tampoco iba a traicionar a Antonio y a los demás.

-¡No te diré nada! ¡No voy a traicionar a nadie, no soy como tú y tus marinos!

-…Ahh, que mal, entonces no te importa lo que le pueda pasar a Feliciano-kun o a Gilbert-kun…pero, que mal capitán resultaste ser, da.

Arthur dudo, no quería, obviamente que algo le pasase a sus compañeros, menos a Feliciano, al cual juro cuidar. Pero tampoco podía traicionar a los demás. No sabia que hacer, mientras Ivan le mitraba completamente divertido por la cara de confusión que honraba su rostro.

-Para que no pienses que soy una buena persona, te daré un poco de tiempo para que te decidas, da. Mañana, antes del juicio, vendré a escuchar tu respuesta, y espero poder escuchar lo que quiero oír, ¿entendido, da?

Arthur aun no movía un músculo, aun seguía dudoso de que hacer, mientras Ivan le daba una última mirada y salía sin ninguna palabra de la celda.

Una vez afuera, Ivan se encargo que los guardias que custodiaban al pirata sacaran el cadáver de su compañero de la celda del prisionero, y que luego dejasen al pirata solo para que pensase… o mejor, para que se torture solo y nadie pueda impedir su auto-tortura.

~o~

"Enjaulado" no había mejor palabra para definir como se sentía Alfred en esos momentos. No era que estuviese en una jaula o encerrado en alguna sucia celda, sino que no podía moverse con total libertad por la base, ¿Por qué? porque un maldito bastardo rojo (Alias Ivan) le prohibió, como superior que él era a Alfred, que se acercara a ciertos lugares. Lugares, que por "azar" del destino (sarcasmo), resultaron ser las celdas sur de la base, o sea, donde Arthur se encontraba en esos momentos.

Eso explicaba perfectamente el que Alfred este dando vueltas como león en su jaula en su habitación. Ya era la vuelta numero 32 que se daba y aun no conseguía sacar en claro como acercarse a donde tenían apresado al pirata. Necesitaba llegar hacia donde Arthur estaba a fin de cuentas debía explicarle el plan de escape que Ludwig diseñó, y él aun no lograba sacar en claro como poder encontrarse con el pirata sin ser descubierto.

"_¡Ah, maldición! ¿Qué hago, que hago?"_ se preguntaba impotentemente, no sabia que hacer. O sea si sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero no lograba diseñar ningún plan en el que no se viese en peligro Arthur o los demás. Para él entrar a la celda dando disparos al aire era un plan ideal y que cada dos por tres se colaba dentro de sus posibilidades, con mucha fuerza de voluntad lo tiraba hacia el fondo de sus pensamientos, porque sabia que si hacia eso, todo lo que habían planeado se iría directo al trasto.

Le frustraba todo esto. Se detuvo frente a la ventana en su vuelta numero 35, la ventana daba justo al mar, lentamente apoyo su frente en el frío vidrio, lo cual fue completamente relajante para su palpitante cabeza. Sonrió levemente, ver el mar siempre le tranquilizaba.

Pero el sentimiento de tranquilidad no duro mucho. Pronto recordó su nueva y secreta misión, rescatar a los piratas, en especial a Arthur. Ludwig a esta hora ya debe de haber tenido contacto con Gilbert y ya deben estar planeando el rescate de Feliciano. Él era el único que aun no había hecho un movimiento.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más se alejo de la ventana y salio de la habitación lo más rápido que sus piernas podían caminar, sin tener que ponerse a correr, se dirigió hacia el exterior, ignorando los saludos de sus subordinados, y camino hacia las celdas. Tenía un plan, o más bien una última oportunidad y ahora la iba a poner en prueba.

Al llegar hacia donde las celdas sur estaban dos guardias vigilaban la entrada, cada uno de ellos portaba un rifle y al verlo se cuadraron para saludar a su superior.

-¡Buenos días, Almirante Jones!- dijeron al unísono.

-Buenos días soldados. Necesito interrogar al apresado.-_"Por favor, por favor" _pensaba _"No me hagan preguntas"_.

Ambos soldados se miraron dudosamente, para luego uno de ellos dar un paso adelante y hablar a su superior.

-Señor, lo sentimos, pero tenemos órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie… menos a usted.

Ahí estaba, la respuesta que esperaba. Era hora de poner en marcha su plan. Empezó a actuar.

-…Lo sé, pero hace unos momentos el Almirante General Yao me ha dado la autorización de interrogar al prisionero… la orden ya debe de haber llegado aquí, ¿acaso aun no ha llegado?- levanto un poco más la voz, no era común en el levantar la voz y tratar tan severamente a sus subordinados, él era más del tipo de jefe que jugaba y conversaba a amistosamente con ellos, pero la situación lo ameritaba y era parte de su actuación/mentira. Los soldados se dieron cuanta del cambio de actitud repentino de Alfred y se sobresaltaron.

-Señor, no ha llegado ninguna orden, señor

-¿¡Como que no ha llegado la orden aun! ¡Se supone que el pirata debe ser interrogado ahora!

-Lo sentimos, señor…

-Esta bien, como sea…. Pero supongo que no habrá ningún problema a que entre ahora ¿verdad?- se fijo que los soldados dudaban, eso era bueno. Ahora tendría que dar el golpe final y definitivo.

-Ustedes saben, si se niegan no tendrán problema conmigo pero si con Yao, ustedes deben de saber como se pone cuando no cumplen sus ordenes- ante esto último los soldados palidecieron, y era porque en verdad Yao se ponía realmente fiero si sus ordenes no se realizaban, los marinos sabían eso y le temían, a fin de cuantas, Yao podía se más terrible que Ivan.

-E-este bien. Puede pasar, señor- uno de los soldados dijo mientras habría la reja para que entrase a la zona de las celdas, aunque aun faltaba para llegar a estas.

-¡Gracias!-sonrió alegremente, volviendo a su antiguo ego.

Luego que ambos soldados le dejasen la pasada libre, Alfred se felicito mentalmente, el paso número uno estaba hecho, engañar a los soldados era realmente fácil, especialmente para una alto mando como él, ya que nunca dudarían de su palabra, pero en el fondo se sentía un poco culpable por lo que había hecho, especialmente en pensar en el castigo que recibirán aquellos soldados cuando Ivan se entere que le dejaron pasar. Rápidamente alejo el sentimiento de culpabilidad de su mente y continúo con su misión.

Ahora, venia el paso dos, el cual correspondía a dejar que los otros guardias, los que estaban en la celda con Arthur, lo dejaran solo con el prisionero. Este paso seria el más complicado, porque los carceleros tenían estrictamente prohibido dejar solo a un prisionero mientras este tenía visitas.

Pero al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado, porque obviamente algo había pasado, ya que los guardias del interior de la celda estaban en la casilla de afuera de esta y por alguna razón, estaban muy mal heridos. Cuando Alfred les pregunto que es lo que les había pasado, ninguno contesto, sólo argumentando que no había sido nada grave y que no se preocupase.

Luego cuando les pregunto si podía pasar, los guardias le dijeron lo mismo que los soldados anteriores, pero con la misma mentira se los saco de encima, creyéndole todo lo que él les decía.

-Además, por el bien de la interrogación al prisionero, necesito que me dejen solo con él. Ya que si ve que voy acompañado, se pondrá nervioso y no hablara, ¿entendido?- Alfred estaba esperando la negativa, mientras pensaba en otra excusa para dar, pero nunca llego la negativa, en cambio, rápidamente los guardias le respondieron que no interrumpirán su interrogación, ya que tenían ordenes de no entrar a las celdas. Esto puso sospechoso a Alfred, un mal presentimiento paso por su espalda y le hizo sudar frío, aun así, no quiso preguntar nada a los guardias.

Sin más palabras, ingreso por la puerta grande que daba hacia las celdas, los guardias le habían indicado el camino hacia la celda de Arthur, la cual era la más alejada de todas, siendo esto último perfecto para los planes de Alfred.

Como el mal presentimiento crecía y crecía con cada paso que daba, aumentó la velocidad, hasta el punto que ya corría. Al vislumbrar la celda donde estaba el pirata, bajo la velocidad y se tranquilizo, o intento hacerlo, pero no le resultaba. Estaba nervioso, le preocupaba lo que Arthur le podría decir, que no confiase en él o le odiase.

Una vez frente a la celda, vio al pirata amarrado con cadenas y muy lastimado, pero lo que más le impacto fue la palidez de su rostro y la mirada perdida y confundida en la cara de Arthur. Alfred sintió nauseas, se preguntaba ¿que era lo que a Arthur le hicieron para dejarlo en ese estado de confusión? Sin alzar mucho la voz, comenzó a hablarle a Arthur.

-Arthur…-fue todo lo que pudo salir de su boca, no sabia que más podía decirle, aunque las preguntan se amontonaban en su cabeza, sin ser capaz de poder expresarlas, y la atención del nombrado estaba ya en él.

Arthur le miro como quien mira a la nada. Asusto a Alfred, quien continúo mientras abría la celda con las llaves que los carceleros le prestaron.

-¿Es-estas bien?

Ninguna respuesta, Alfred se desesperó y se acerco más de lo que planeaba a Arthur, el cual no respondía nada, ningún músculo de su cara había cambiado. El almirante no soporto ver así a su persona amada, por lo que en un acto de impulsivo, o tal vez de deseo, abrazo fuertemente a Arthur, sin importar lo molesto que resultaba abrazar a alguien que estaba encadenado, pero eso era lo de menos, a pesar de la impasibilidad de Arthur, Alfred estaba feliz de que este estuviese vivo, aunque lastimado, pero vivo.

Mientras abrazaba al pirata, escucho como las cadenas por sobre su cabeza se mecían y provocaban ruido, indicando que Arthur se movía o trataba de hacerlo. Sin soltarle, miro la cara del pirata, y lo que vio le sorprendió.

Arthur lloraba.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

¡LO SIENTO!

No tengo absolutamente ninguna excusa para mi monumental atraso, mis vacaciones me absorbieron (es verdad, aun no se como se me fueron, sólo se que ya entre a clases T.T). Lo peor de todo es que viví un periodo bastante dramático de falta de inspiración, no sabia como poder escribir este capitulo… espero que el resultado sea de su agrado =D

Siendo sincera, no planeaba que este capitulo tomase esta dirección, la verdad es que ni siquiera planeaba que Rusia-chan se trasformase en el "malo" de mi historia… T.T… además, como estoy falta de imaginación ya no podré actualizar muy seguido (o tendré que volver a los capítulos cortos de 5 a 6 hojas de Word). Espero no decepcionarlas.

Bueno, y comos siempre… ¡dejen REVIEW por favor! Sin estos, ya hace tiempo que habría dejado mi fic olvidado… u.u

¡Nos vemos! Y….¡PERDÓNENME!


	20. Chapter 19

***Disclaimer: los personajes de Hetalia no son míos (lamentablemente) son pertenencia de_ Hidekazu Himaruya*_**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**En alguno lejano lugar en alta mar. Unos días antes.**

En el mar abierto, las olas son más calmas, tanto así que cualquiera puede quedarse dormido con el suave movimiento de estas. A fin de cuentas, el mar una vez calmo, era la mejor de las cunas, la mejor de las madres, pero claro, eso cuando estaba calmo. Por ello no hay que extrañar que Antonio se quede fácilmente dormido una vez en alta mar, pero esta vez era distinto, el suave meneo, la fresca brisa del mar y el olor exquisito de la sal marina no podían tranquilizarle.

Y es que ni Lovino podía tranquilizarle en este momento… y no es como si este quisiese tranquilizarlo, o tranquilizarse.

Antonio observaba su barco, mientras miraba el daño de este producido por la batalla, se detuvo y miro los cañones, tres horas habían pasado del fin de la contienda y aún seguían calientes, juró silenciosamente, mientras pensaba _"Aún mientras tuvimos que ocupar la artillería gruesa, no fuimos capaces de socorrer a todos…¡Maldición!", _maldijo nuevamente mientras pateaba un barril cercano. Se sentía inútil, impotente, el no poder haber salvado a todos le hacía sentirse un mal capitán para ellos, para su familia. Mientras posaba sus manos sobre uno de los cañones y contemplaba el mar, pensaba en los sucedido hace unas horas atrás, en como en menos de 2 horas, la vida sin preocupaciones y divertida que llevaban como piratas fue interrumpida con aquella tragedia. Sólo de recordarlo, su frustración aumentaba.

"_¡Mierda! Nada de esto habría pasado y hubiese detenido a Arthur… o si yo hubiese llegado a tiempo para socorrerlo…"_

…

…

…

**~o~**

**(3 horas antes ****-Inicio Flashback-)**

_-… ¿A-Alfred…?_

Ahí, frente a él estaba a quien sólo algunas horas o tal vez minutos atrás estaba esperando, pero vestido como un Almirante.

-¿Qué…. demonios? ¿A-Alfred? ¿Por qué vistes así? ¿Por qué estas en un buque de la marina?

La sorpresa era obvia en la voz de Arthur, no sólo en él sino también en sus hombres, como Feliciano quien enmudeció al ver ahí a Alfred y automáticamente se pregunto dónde estaba Ludwig. Sólo un mal presentimiento fue su respuesta.

-Oye, contéstame… ¿Alfred?- ahora la decepción fue palpable.

-Arthur, lo siento…- dijo con una voz baja Alfred, no atreviéndose a mirar a los ojos a Arthur, no quería ver en ellos el dolor, la traición… la tristeza. Pero debía de hacerlo, era su deber como Almirante… ¿verdad?

Así que, sacando valor, levanto su cabeza y miro solemnemente a todos los piratas en el barco. Y con una voz firma y casi mecánicamente recitó el discurso del cual estaba tan acostumbrado y orgulloso, sólo que esta vez le sonó vacio y le dejo un agrio sabor en la boca… y un gran peso en su corazón.

-Piratas, en nombre de la marina, protectora de la justicia, de los débiles y desprotegidos, quedan en estos momentos bajo arresto, por los delitos de pillaje, robo, asesinato y piratería. Bajen las armas y entréguense pacíficamente, o si no serán ejecutados aquí mismo.

El silencio fue completo, por una parte los marinos sentían la presión del momento y el olor a otra batalla a comenzar en cualquier momento, por otra parte los piratas no sabían qué hacer, su capitán estaba estático, no dando órdenes como correspondía en esos momentos, pero sus compañeros le comprendían y, en cierta forma, se ponían en su lugar.

Gilbert, ya salido de su sorpresa inicial y viendo la inactividad del asunto, decidió actuar.

-¡Oye, Cejas, reacciona! ¡Este no es el momento de quedarse embobado por los azules de tu _exToyBoy_! ¡Kesesese!

Y con ese pequeño comentario saltó hasta el marino más cercano, a quien de una solo estocada le dio fin, animando con ello a los piratas a dar un grito de guerra y valentía, que a pesar de estar rodeados y en desventaja, les dio la oportunidad de demostrar que ellos eran más valientes que los marinos y que su justicia era la verdadera justicia.

En cambio, Arthur como si de un hechizo de reanimación se tratara, la voz y las palabras poco sensibles de Gilbert le trajo de vuelta.

-No nos rendiremos, Alfred. Ni ante ti, ni ante nadie, ¿entendiste?

Y sin decir alguna otra palabra o enviar alguna otra mirada que no sea de pura determinación, se lanzo al fulgor de la batalla, conscientemente sabiendo que Alfred le observaba y le seguía, pero alejándose de ella. Alfred en el fondo se alivió de ver esta reacción en Arthur. _"Ese es el Artie que conozco… y amo_." Fueron sus pensamientos

Pronto, una nueva y más cruel batalla comenzó. Por un lado los marinos quienes tenían la ventaja sobre los piratas, tanto en número como en armas, pero que no contaban con la valentía del pirata y de su determinación, haciendo de esta batalla decisiva más equilibrada.

Natasha, pronto salió del buque de su hermano junto a este, quien a pesar de aún vestir como un pirata, como el capitán Rusia, no se quería perderse la diversión. La chica a penas divisó entre los piratas a una cabellera blanca, su mirada se endureció, cosa que noto Iván.

-Da, ve a por él. No me decepciones, ¿sí?

-Sí, hermano, lo mataré para ti.

-Eso espero, da.

Y así, la hermosa chica corrió hasta el barco pirata y se lanzo en búsqueda de aquel albino, con el cual quería ajustar de una vez por todas algunas cuentas pasadas.

En cambio, el albino, Gilbert, al ver a la chica termino rápidamente con el marino que estaba peleando y se lanzó al encuentro de su futura combatiente.

Sin palabras, solo con el ruido provocado por el choque de sus armas, su batalla personal empezó.

Mientras tanto, Iván se acercó al barco pirata, buscando a su víctima, golpeando mortalmente a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino, ya sean aliados o enemigos. Hasta que le vio.

Arthur luchaba con dos marinos a la vez, sin mostrar dificultad alguna en enfrentarlos, tomarles ventaja y derrotarlos. Durante todo el rato que había estado combatiendo, trato de no pensar en el chico de los ojos azules y en la traición de este. Traición que le enojaba pero que le entristecía más.

-Te veo ido, England-kun. ¿Ha habido un problema, da?

-¿¡Rusia!

**~o~**

Los malos presentimientos de Antonio se cumplieron.

Al observar que Arthur, el rey de la puntualidad, no llegaba a la hora designada hacía que la puntada en el lado izquierdo de su pecho le indicara que algo no iba bien. Por ello, no escuchando a su consejero, Francis, que le decía que no se precipitara y que esperara, ordeno el zarpe, retrocediendo por la ruta de donde habían venido. Conociendo a Arthur sabia que este tomaría aquella ruta. Era la única que podía tomar si seguía las cartas de navegación.

Sus sospechas fueron aseguradas cuando vio desde el alto del mástil al cual había subido humo viniendo de la dirección en la que creía estaba Arthur y los suyos. Con la habilidad digna de un gato salto hasta el piso del barco, con gran rapidez se acerco a Lovino en la proa.

-¿…son ellos verdad? Es el barco de ese cejudo… ¿verdad?

Antonio no dijo nada ante las palabras de Lovino, ahora que estaban más cerca pudieron comprobar las sospechas. Eran ellos.

-H-H-Hay que ayu-yu-yudarlos ¡Feliciano está ahí, Antonio!- apretando fuertemente del brazo de Antonio, Lovino lloraba, rompiendo el corazón del capitán pirata.

-No llores, Lovinito, te protegeré, a ti, a Feliciano y a toda la familia, ¿sí?

A pesar de que muchas veces se han enfrentado a enemigos poderosos, ya sean otros piratas a la marina y siempre salían victoriosos, esta era la primera vez que sentía aquel presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría. Sabía, además, que Lovino también podía sentirlo, he ahí la preocupación extrema de este.

-¡Quien está llorando! B-b-bastado…- sollozo fuertemente Lovino, causando la risa de Antonio, pero aquella sonrisa no llego a sus ojos.

-Es hora de enfrentar a esos marinos.

Y sin más, se prepararon para atacar al buque que impedía la huida del barco de Arthur, para que después un grupo selecto de hombres fueran abordando el barco de Arthur para así lograr huir.

Antonio fue el primero en abordar.

**~o~**

Gilbert, herido y todo, todavía seguía combatiendo con la muchacha de cabello platino que acompañaba a Iván, era como si ambos se buscaban pelea desde el principio, era una batalla de los dos solamente, un ajuste de cuentas por batallas anteriores. La chica, Natasha, esgrimía sus dagas como si estuviese bailando en un ballet, sin embargo, su sonrisa presumida había disminuido y sus movimientos estaban más lentos. Y Gilbert no estaba mejor, sus _awesome_ técnica estaba disminuyendo en efectividad, el peso de las heridas le estaba pasando la cuenta.

Ante esto Antonio no pudo si no preguntarse, aún a riesgo de distraerse en de su propia pelea, _"¿Cuánto tiempo lo dos han estado peleando? ¿Del inicio de la contienda?"_ Se sentía tentado a ayudar a su amigo albino, pero no lo haría, Gilbert lo odiaría toda la vida por interrumpir su pelea. Aunque si tenía la fe de que los hombres de Arthur no podrían perder tan fácilmente, y menos alguien como Gilbert, que lo suyo siempre estuvo en el campo de batalla.

En cambio, Arthur seguía con su propia lucha. Aún con su mano herida por Rusia, logró coger su espada y seguir combatiendo contra Rusia, con una habilidad increíble, la hoja de su espada chocó contra el grifo del falso pirata, haciendo contacto y esquivando una y otra vez, ambos, tanto el pirata como el Almirante, luchaban increíblemente, tanto así que nadie se atrevía a dar un paso hacia ellos por miedo de ser cortado o golpeado. En los golpes de ambos se distinguía el odio que existía entre ellos.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí, Rusia!

-Oh, England-kun no me iba a perder esta diversión por nada del mundo, da. ¡Ya quiero verte derrotado e implorando misericordia, da!

Sin embargo, la desventaja era de Arthur. Estaba herido, su mano le dolía como los mil demonios, se le notaba cada vez que chocaba armas con Iván, quien se había dado cuenta de la situación y golpeaba por aquel ángulo al capitán pirata, aprovechándose de la debilidad de este.

-_¡Shit!_ ¡Maldito bastardo…!- juro Arthur, mientas se separaba levemente de su combatiente.

-¿Hay un problema, England-kun? ¿O será que sientes que tus heridas son muy graves para continuar, da?- decía mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia Arthur con su grifo en alto, sus ojos anchos con el deseo de sangre y de matar, pero sin desaparecer de su cara la enorme sonrisa que le caracterizaba, sorprendiendo levemente a Arthur por el golpe no previsto que no le dejó reaccionar a tiempo, sólo pudiendo evitar el golpe de lleno para que no fuera fatal, pero igual siendo alcanzado por el golpe de Iván.

Con un gemido de dolor, Arthur salió disparado por la fuerza del golpe, hasta chocar con algunos barriles cercanos.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? ¡Qué aburrido! Pese que sería más emociona-

No puedo terminar su frase, ya que una bala salió disparada desde la dirección donde cayó Arthur, bala que le rozo la mejilla, haciéndolo sangrar y callar de golpe. Saliendo desde el polvo venia Arthur, algo más lastimado y sangrante, pero con fuerzas renovadas debido al enojo, portando en su mano derecha una pistola, mientras que en la otra su fiel espada.

-Kolkolkol… pero que rastrero, England-kun… eso no se vale…

-¿Rastrero? Que no se te olvide que soy un pirata, _git._

Sin más, ambos volvieron a intercambiar golpes, ahora estando más equilibrada la batalla, aunque Iván esquivaba muy bien los disparos de Arthur, no pudo sino verse en aprieto ante la enorme agilidad y habilidad que tenía el pirata con ambas armas.

-¡Hermano!

La mujer de cabello plateado que peleaba contra Gilbert, al ver a su hermano siendo herido por la bala de Arthur, se distrajo levemente, oportunidad que aprovecho Gilbert para atacar.

-¡No te distraigas en medio de la pelea, nena!

Pero la chica logro, casi por los pelos detener el ataque, mirando con ceño hacia el albino, mientras ambos se sumían más en su batalla personal. Solamente que ahora la chica se encontraba levemente distraída por la preocupación que le causaba su amado hermano.

Mientras tanto, Antonio continuaba luchando con cualquier marino que se le cruzará, con agiles movimientos de su enorme hacha hería a todo enemigo, casi sin misericordia alguna, su cara siempre alegre y despreocupada, mostraba ahora toda la seriedad y crueldad de la batalla. Es que, ¿acaso debería tener piedad? Aquellos marinos fueron los que atacaron primero, los que interrumpieron su tranquila y apasionada vida en el mar, y lo que es aún peor, los que se atrevieron a engañarlos y traicionarlos, cosa de la cual se enteró al encontrarse con Kiku en medio de la batalla, quien en breves palabras le explico la situación, haciendo hervir aún más su sangre. Si esa no era razón suficiente para estar enojado, entonces no sabía cuál debería ser.

Entre los enemigos que en acto casi suicida se tiraban contra él, pudo divisar a Alfred, quien ahora como almirante atacaba a todo pirata que estuviese a su alcance, sin importarle que estos mismos piratas hayan sido sus compañeros algunos días antes, con los cuales había reído y compartido el alimento y el ron, trabajando hombro a hombro en el barco de Arthur. Esto hizo, si es posible, hervir aún más la sangre de Antonio, quien tan cegado estaba por la escena que contemplaba, se lanzó a atacar hecho un demonio a Alfred, sin fijarse antes en la mirada de pesar y dolor de este, como tampoco en que este hería a sus combatientes sólo con el reverso de su espada, lo suficiente para no herirlos de muerte pero si para dejarlos inconscientes.

El almirante alcanzo a ver el ataque unos segundos antes evitando que el pirata pueda asentar su golpe mortífero en él. Alfred abrió enormemente sus azules ojos reconociendo al instante a su atacante, por un segundo creyó que era Arthur, por la fuerza del ataque, pero aparto rápidamente esa idea de su mente a darse cuenta de que era Antonio su atacante.

-¿Por qué, Alfred? ¿¡Por qué!- pregunto coléricamente Antonio, sin separar su arma de la del Almirante, el cual no emitía palabra alguna, enmudecido, en parte, por la reacción colérica de comúnmente tranquilo y despreocupado pirata.

-Nos engañaste- continuo hablando, sin quitarle la mirada verde y rabiosa del Almirante -No, engañaste a Arthur, ¡tú….!

Atacó con fuerza logrando hacer retroceder a Alfred hasta que este choco con una muralla cercana. Antes de poder asimilar el dolor que sentía por el potente ataque, Alfred huyo de la próxima embestida de Antonio.

-¡Tú no lo entiendes!- grito para defenderse el almirante.

-¡Entonces, explícamelo!-contesto Antonio, mientras levantaba su hacha para asentar un golpe mortal a Alfred, golpe que sabía que el almirante esquivaría, lo cual sucedió

–Entonces, explícanos, a nosotros, a Arthur…- dijo más tranquilamente Antonio, pero no quitando el veneno de sus palabras.

-Yo-

Una bala de cañón lanzada desde uno de los buques de los marinos interrumpió cualquier tipo de explicación. Que debido al impacto provoco que ambos se separaran.

-¡Maldición! ¡No disparen!- grito Alfred, mirando hacia al buque de donde había salido el disparo, aunque su orden al parecer no fue escuchada.

**~o~**

La batalla estaba llegando a su fin.

En los barcos yacían los cuerpos sin vida tanto de marinos como de piratas, irónicamente juntos luego de ser enemigos en el campo de batalla, pero ya eso era irrelevante. La muerte no hacia diferencias por el uniforme, no discriminaba a nadie.

Algunos cadáveres flotaban cercanos a los barcos, sus cuerpos dañados y destrozados por disparos de balas, cañones o machetazos secos de espadas o cuchillos. El olor a pólvora y a muerte dominaba la batalla, y se negaba a desaparecer.

Dentro de los barcos y buques, aún los hombres peleaban motivados por la determinación de su propia justicia y libertad, todos con el único deseo de sobrevivir.

No era diferente para Kiku, quien como se lo ordeno su capitán, protegía a Feliciano (aunque no necesitaba que se lo ordenasen, ya que lo hubiera hecho igual), el cual se había negado a ser enviado al barco de Antonio, donde obviamente estaría más a salvo. En cambio, decidió quedarse ahí, en uno de los camarotes más escondidos del barco, donde a cada disparo de los cañones, emitía un ligero gemido de miedo y un lloriqueo que no se había detenido desde el comienzo de la batalla.

Cuando Kiku trató de convencer a Feliciano de ir al barco pirata seguro, este sólo le dijo que debía de estar ahí… que sentía que algo pasaría. Cuando el pirata quiso preguntar, el amante de la pasta sólo le contestó que no lo sabía, dejando confundido al chico del cabello negro. Entonces, Kiku pudo ver a través de las intenciones de su amigo.

-Feliciano-san, usted no estará pensando en-

El ataque sorpresa de un marino interrumpió la declaración de Kiku, hiriendo al pirata de cabellos negros en el brazo.

-¡Cuidado, Kiku!- Gritó Feliciano cuando vio que otro marino se acercaba a atacar a su amigo. Pero Kiku no alcanzaría a esquivarle, por lo que Feliciano, desarmado se atravesó entre el ataque del marino.

-¡Feliciano, NO!

Kiku no podría llegar a tiempo, como si en cámara lenta se tratará vio impotente como su amigo se atravesaba frente el filo del arma del marino para protegerlo. Sólo pudo gritar.

Pero algo sucedió, Feliciano no sintió la espada cortando su cuerpo, ni menos el dolor, por un segundo creyó que haber muerto de forma instantánea, sin sufrir, pero no era nada de eso. Lentamente abrió los ojos que cerró por miedo, para ver como el marino que le atacaba botaba su espada para luego caer con un golpe seco al piso.

-¿Huh? ¿Estoy… vivo?

-¡Feliciano-san!- Kiku, se acercó a su amigo, mientras este sentía flaquear sus piernas y se deslizaba lentamente al piso -¿¡Estás bien! ¡No me asustes así!- decía mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

Mientras era abrazado, vio una sombra desaparecer detrás de la escotilla que daba a parte de afuera del barco. Feliciano podría jurar que aquella persona tenía el cabello rubio.

-¿Lud…wig?- musitó aun conmocionado.

Rápidamente se soltó del abrazo de su amigo y corrió hacia la escotilla.

-¿Feliciano-sa-? ¿¡Donde vas!

Alcanzó a gritar Kiku mientras perseguía a su amigo, pero al llegar a donde se desarrollaba la batalla, fue atacado por dos enemigos quienes hicieron que perdiera de vista al amante de la pasta.

-¡Mierda! ¡Feliciano-san!

**~o~**

Mientras corría lo más rápido posible y saltaba los cadáveres de tanto marinos como piratas, trataba de detener las lágrimas, especialmente a ver a sus queridos compañeros piratas caídos. Feliciano no podía creer tal masacre, sus compañeros con los que solo hace unas horas, días, había estado cantando, comiendo, riendo, ahora yacían muertos en el piso del barco que era su hogar.

Pero aún así continuó corriendo, esquivando a cualquier enemigo que quería atacarle, buscando aquella cabellera rubia peinada pulcramente hacia atrás. Pero no le encontraba. Se detuvo en la parte alta del barco, donde estaba el timón, tomando aire gritó.

-¡Ludwig! ¡Ludwig! ¿¡Dónde estás!

Aunque grito con todas sus fuerzas, no fue suficiente para traspasar los gritos de guerra que la batalla aún generaba. Batalla que estaba llegando a su fin.

Desde donde se encontraba podía ver como el barco pirata de Antonio hundía a otro barco enemigo mientras que los piratas de Arthur que estaban muy heridos subían a botes pequeños para refugiarse en el "Clavel del Sol" ayudados por los tripulantes de estos. Entonces, Feliciano lo entendió, la batalla estaba perdida, estaban huyendo, los piratas no habían podido contra la trampa de la marina.

De repente, escuchó el grito de Francis-niisan.

-¡Retirada! ¡Se acercan más buques!

Y era verdad, por el lado izquierdo del barco, se acercaban más buques de la marina de refuerzo, pero esta vez eran mucho más buques que los que originalmente había. Esto hizo que los piratas, trataran de huir lo más rápido posible, algunos tirándose al mar para sobrevivir.

Por eso bajo corriendo hasta la popa del barco donde estaban abordando los pequeños botes, pero fue muy tarde. Uno de los nuevos buques de la marina disparó sus cañones a los pequeños botes, impidiendo la única ruta de escape.

-¡Mierda, malditos marinos!- Gritó Antonio, aún en el barco de Arthur.

Rápidamente, los pocos piratas aún vivos que estaban en el barco se vieron rodeados por las nuevas fuerzas de la marina que habían abordado el barco pirata.

-_Mon ami_, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?- pregunto por lo bajo Francis a Antonio, mientras este abrazaba a un asustado Feliciano.

-Sólo espera.- fue la respuesta, mientras apretaba los dientes de impotencia y se preguntaba donde estaba Arthur y Gilbert.

Entretanto, Arthur aún luchaba con Iván en la proa, mientras Gilbert hacía lo mismo con la hermanita de este.

Los cuatro se veían muy cansados y heridos, pero aún así no flaqueaban en sus ataques.

-Kesesese, ¿acaso no pudieron con el _awesome_ yo que tuvieron que llamar a más refuerzos? ¡Me halagan señores! ¡Kesesese! – se burlaba Gilbert, para luego ponerse en posición de batalla nuevamente contra Natasha. -¡Es hora de acabar con esto!

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de lanzarse a su último ataque, quien no dejo reaccionar a la chica, la cual solo pudo evadir el ataque de lleno gracias a sus cuchillos, que no fueron capaces de resistir el impacto del ataque y se rompieron, lanzando a Natasha fuera del barco, para caer en el mar.

-¡Definitivamente no eres de mi tipo, nena, kesesese!

Mientras Gilbert celebraba su victoria, Arthur seguía combatiendo contra el falso pirata. Mentalmente se trataba de apresurar para poder escapar a tiempo, por lo que lo más rápido que pudo ideo un plan para escapar de los ataques furiosos de Rusia.

-¡No te distraigas, England-kun, da!- llamo la atención el falso pirata cuando tiró un ataque que casi da en Arthur.

Por los pelos, pudo esquivar ese ataque, pudiendo así acercase hasta un barril llenos de botellas. Agarrando una, hizo creer a Rusia que se la iba a tirar haciendo que el falso pirata por reflejo se protegiera la cara con su arma pero nunca vino el golpe de la botella, pero si el golpe que le proporcionó Arthur con sus manos desnudas, para luego, velozmente agacharse y con su pierna dar una patada que hiciera caer a Rusia al piso directamente donde estaba la escotilla hacia la parte inferior del barco, cayendo por esta.

-Fiuu, buena esa, Cejas. Si que se la hiciste, kesesese.

-Ahora no es el momento de celebrar, idiota ¡Vámonos!

-¡Si, capitán Cejas!

Así, ambos corrieron hacia la popa del barco justo cuando el barco estaba siendo abordado por los nuevos buques de los marinos.

Al llegar donde estaban los demás piratas "atrincherados" prácticamente, Arthur vio con impotencia que no había forma de huir, los marinos se reagrupaban, mientras algunos piratas seguían combatiendo. Entre los marinos, Arthur vio como Alfred derrotaba a uno de los suyos, escogiéndose su corazón por esto.

-Piratas, están rodeados, no hay donde escapar ¡Entréguense!

Fue el grito de Alfred quien los enfrentó. En el fondo de su corazón, esperaba que los piratas se entregaran ahora y que aquella matanza se terminara de una vez por toda. Pero olvido que los piratas eran personas muy orgullosas. Especialmente Arthur.

-¡Jamás lo haremos, somos piratas moriremos luchando si es necesario!- Alguien de los piratas grito. Siendo apoyado por otras voces que apoyaban la idea.

-Ahí tienes Alfred, así somos los piratas, no nos entregaremos tan fácilmente ¡Preferimos morir en el mar ante que en un celda!- gritó Arthur.

Los piratas nuevamente tomaron sus armas dispuestos a seguir luchando hasta al final, pero un choque les hizo caer a todos en el barco, y les impidió continuar. Era el Clavel del Sol quien chocaba por la derecha al barco pirata, mientras del mismo barco, una balacera acabó con la mayoría de los marinos que mantenían rodeado a los piratas.

-¿¡Pero qué…!- fue lo primero que se pregunto Antonio, para luego ver a un tembloroso Lovino manejando el timón del barco.

-¡Da-damnit! ¡Todos los bastardos suban rápido!- ordenó Lovino.

Todos fueron subiendo, mientras la balacera de los piratas continuaba, esta vez siendo contestada por los marinos aún de pie.

-¡Vamos, Feliciano-san, hay que subir ya!- le gritaba Kiku, agarrando del brazo al mencionado, pero este no se movía, miraba fijamente al barco enemigo, Kiku siguió la mirada se du amigo y vio a Ludwig, y ahí entendió todo el por qué su amigo actuaba tan extraño.

-Felicano-san, Ludwig-san es un enemigo ahora, no hay nada que puedas hacer sobre eso.- le dijo mientras le agarraba por los dos brazos y se anteponía ante la vista de Feliciano.

-Pero, Kiku, él está ahí… tan cerca.

-Lo sé, pero este no es el momento-

Una bala de cañón cayó muy cerca de ellos destrozando el piso del barco y hiriendo la pierna derecha de Kiku, separándolos. Feliciano vio esta oportunidad para correr hacia el barco enemigo, hacia Ludwig.

-¡Feliciano-san!- Kiku se disponía a saltar el hoyo provocado por la explosión, pero Francis le detuvo.

-¡Al barco, AHORA!

-Pero, Feliciano-san…

-No te preocupes por él, Arthur irá tras de él. ¡Ahora sube!

Kiku tuvo que obedecer las órdenes de Francis, ya que con su pierna lastimada, no podía hacer nada para alcanzar a Feliciano, pero vio como Arthur corría tras de él.

-¿¡Donde demonios vas, idiota!- le grito Arthur a Feliciano cuando le alcanzó.

-¡Ludwig está atrapado ahí!- le gritó Felicano de vuelta, sorprendiendo un poco a Arthur, pues eran muy raras las veces cuando Felicano le gritaba a Arthur.

-¡Idiota! ¡Él estará bien!- mintió Arthur, aunque realmente no era una mentira de todo, Ludwig después de todo si estaría bien, ya que él era parte de los que estaban atacando.

Tomo de un brazo a Feliciano, ignorando el dolor de su brazo lastimado en la batalla contra Rusia, y corrió hasta el barco, donde con la ayuda de Berwald, Antonio, Tino y otros piratas, trataban de separar el barco de Antonio del barco de Arthur, lográndolo muy fácilmente con la fuerza casi sobrehumana de Tino, por la mente de todos en ese momento se preguntaban cómo alguien tan pequeño y que se veía tan indefenso como él podía poseer tal fuerza.

Gilbert los esperaba para ayudarles a subir, ya habiendo subido los demás, sabía que Arthur estaba herido y que no podría subir él solo a Feliciano, mientras tanto, el barco de Antonio se alejaba con cada segundo que pasaba, y es que no podían esperar más, se había escuchado por alto parlante la orden de los buques para disparar al barco pirata, por lo que deben de estar preparando los cañones.

-¡Vamos, Cejas, Feli-chan, apresúrense!- gritaba Gilbert muy serio y preocupado por la situación en la que se encontraban.

Pero, algo salió mal.

En un pestañeo, los tres piratas se vieron nuevamente rodeados.

-No los dejaré escapar.

Alfred les apuntaba con su arma, seguido por los demás marinos.

-¿¡Por qué Alfred! Ya tienes lo que querías, ¿no? ¡Ya nos derrotaste!- grito Arthur mientras tomaba su arma y le apuntaba a Alfred, poniendo detrás suyo a Feliciano para protegerlo, Gilbert hizo lo mismo.

Alfred, por otro lado, no sabía qué más hacer. Era su plan original dejarlos escapar, era, después de todo, lo que más deseaba, pero Iván, unos minutos antes le había amenazado por radio. Y es que ninguno de los piratas sabía de la existencia del buque que se encontraba lejos de la vista de los piratas, apuntado a estos con un cañón de gran alcance y dispuesto a disparar a la menor orden de Iván. A fin de cuentas, el verdadero objetivo de Iván era sólo conseguir al heredero de Roma, aquel que poseía el mapa al tesoro.

Se volví a morder los labios, ahora así más que nunca le deseaba la muerte a aquel bastardo de Iván.

-Entréguense y ya nadie saldrá herido.- Esta vez era otra voz, una más seria.

-¡Ludwig!- grito Feliciano, pero sólo recibió como respuesta por el mencionado solo una mirada de pesar.

-¡Mierda! ¡El barco se irá!- fue el grito de Gilbert que alertó a Arthur.

En el barco, mientras todos esperaban ansiosos que los que faltaban subieran rápidos para emprender la retirada, especialmente Lovino que exigía a Antonio que se devolvieran a buscar a su hermano menor, pero como capitán del barco, Antonio no podía exponer a toda la tripulación por un sólo hombre aunque este mismo fuera su tan querido Feliciano.

Arthur, acercándose más a Feliciano, le susurro por lo bajo.

-Feliciano, salta al barco ahora.

-Pero…

-¡Sólo salta!

Feliciano iba a saltar, mientras Gilbert y Arthur distraían la atención de los marinos atacando a estos, pero nadie vio al otro Almirante, al falso pirata.

Iván no dejaría que ningunas de sus presas lograran escapar, aunque fueran muertas, no dejaría que nadie más abordara ese barco pirata, por lo que quitándole la pistola a un soldado apunto a Feliciano mientras este se subía a la baranda para saltar, aun dudoso de dejar a sus amigos ahí.

Antes de saltar, se detuvo y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas miro hacia atrás, mientras escuchaba los gritos de sus amigos y fratello del barco de Antonio que le pedían que saltará, encontrándose con la mirada azul de Ludwig quien con desesperación le miraba de vuelta, deseando en el fondo de su corazón que Feliciano saltara de una buena vez y se pusiera a salvo, pero ninguno de los dos vio al hombre que apuntaba una arma contra Feliciano.

Pero Arthur si la vio, justo unos segundos después de disparada el arma de Iván, corrió para empujar a Feliciano hacia el piso para ponerle a salvo, pero no logró salir ileso ya que la bala aún así rozo muy cerca contra su ojo izquierdo, dañándole su visión y provocando que sangrara mucho su herida, haciendo que gritara por el dolor.

-¿A-Arthur?- Feliciano estaba confundido con la acción de su amigo, pero cuando vio que Arthur se cubría su ojo lastimado con su mano, mientras un gesto de dolor colmaba la cara de su capitán y como la sangre fluía a través de los dedos de este entendió la situación. –¡Arthur! ¡Tu ojo, Arthur!

-¡Feliciano, huye, lánzate al mar y nada hasta el barco! ¡Es una orden!

-Pero, tu ojo… sangra mucho, Arthur- Feliciano, ahora si lloraba por sentirse culpable por la herida de su capitán y amigo, ya que por que se distrajo provocó aquella situación. Si, por aun creer inocentemente en Ludwig, pero es que no podía dejar de creer en él, después de todo lo amaba.

Si, lo amaba, y mucho, aunque fue por un corto periodo de tiempo, Ludwig se coló de lleno en el corazón de Feliciano. Y desconocido por este último, Ludwig sentía lo mismo.

-Por favor, Feliciano… huye… _please_…- debido al dolor que le provoca su nueva herida y la sangre que está perdiendo, Arthur estaba lentamente perdiendo la conciencia. Lo último que vio con su ojo bueno, fue como Alfred con gran apuro y preocupación se acercaba corriendo hasta él, dando a gritos lo que parecía ser la orden de no disparar, pero leyó claramente los labios de Alfred, aunque no lo escuchaba, y supo en seguida que este le llamaba por ese nombre tan infantil que le había puesto cuando eran niños y no existían las peleas, ni los piratas ni marinos entre ellos, cuando todo era tranquilidad, inocencia y amor entre ellos

Lo último que escucho, eso sí, fue el grito desesperado de Feliciano llamando su nombre.

-A-Arthur… ¡ARTHUR!

Quiso decirle nuevamente que huyera, pero su voz ya no salía.

Pronto todo se volvió negro.

…

…

…

**(Fin Flashback)**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**En alguno lejano lugar en alta mar, tres horas después de la batalla.**

El Clavel del Sol fue dañado, sus velas fueron rasgadas y la madera se había astillándose a los lados. Aunque el barco soporto bien, no mostrando peligro de hundiese, o algo por el estilo. Lo cual era increíble, pesando que luchó contra tantos acorazados de la marina, que le doblaban en tamaño y peso, y que aún así, hundió a algunos de ellos.

Pero aun así, el estado en que se encontraba dejaba mucho que desear, especialmente para las nuevas exigencias de Antonio, y es que el barco debería de estar listo y preparado en seguida para ir al rescate de los demás, pero el cansancio de la tripulación, como la pena y el dolor de esta a ver caer a gran número de los suyos en combate, no hacían sino demorar las reparaciones.

Entonces, hay que entender el por qué Antonio se encontraba histérico.

-¡¿Están listas las reparaciones? ¡Tenemos que partir YA!- gritaba dando órdenes el capitán español a quien se interpusiera en su camino -¡Francis, ¿las velas están reparadas?

-Tranquilo, _mon cher_, que no sacamos nada con apurarnos, no somos máquinas.- trato de tranquilizar a su amigo, sonriendo con su tan reconocidamente seductora sonrisa, aunque en esta ocasión se viera más forzada que nunca.

-¿Qué me tranquilice, dices? ¡Tienen a Feli-chan! ¡¿Sabes lo que le pueden estar haciendo?- le decía mientras le agarraba del cuello de la chaqueta a Francis. Realmente estaba alterado.

-¡Antonio, suéltame! Sé que esta es una gran emergencia, pero no lograras nada desesperándote… ¡lo único que haces con eso es asustar más a la tripulación! ¡Ellos están igual de preocupados que tú de Feli-chan, Arthur y de Gilbert!

Muy en el fondo, Antonio comprendía que su amigo tenía la razón, sólo bastaba ver las caras de sus compañeros para darse cuenta de ellos. Estaban preocupados por sus compañeros capturados. Lentamente, soltó la camisa de Francis, y sin decir palabra alguna se dirigió hasta el interior del dañado barco. Francis no tuvo que ni preguntar dónde iba, ya lo sabía de antemano, sólo siguió con la mirada a su amigo. A fin de cuentas existía alguien que estaba mucho más preocupado que nadie, causa de la verdadera desesperación del capitán.

Una vez dentro, Antonio se mordía los labios mientras escuchaba los gemidos de dolor de sus hombre y los de Arthur heridos. Pero no se detendría en ellos, no ahora. Por el momento su única misión era llegar hasta cierto camarote, donde lo esperaba su Lovinito.

Parándose fuera de la puerta que daba al camarote, Antonio se encontraba en una lucha interna si entrar o no entrar, por un lado quería ver a su Lovinito, pero por otro no se atrevía a ver a este a la cara, después de todo le había fallado, no fue capaz de proteger al hermano menor de su amado.

Siendo la vergüenza más grande, Antonio agacho la cabeza y dando vuelta se disponía a salir de ahí, aun no se atrevía a ver a su Lovinito, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-¡Si no entras rápido, juro que iré ahí a golpearte con la maldita puerta, dammit!- el grito Lovino desde el otro lado de la puerta, haciendo que Antonio volviera a estar enfrente de la puerta, esta vez con una leve y avergonzada sonrisa en su cara y abrió la puerta.

-Jajaja ¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí, Lovinito? ¡Ah! ¿Acaso eres un síquico, o me amas tanto que me sientes en cualquier parte?

Esto último hizo sonrojar a Lovino, quien acostado en su cama veía al capitán pirata con la usual cara contrariada de siempre, solamente que esta vez sus ojos estaban rojos tanto llorar, esto casi rompió el corazón de Antonio.

-¡Cállate, bastardo! ¡Claro que sabía que estabas ahí, tus pasos son tan ruidosos que podrían despertar a un muerto!- dijo Lovino contrariadamente, mientras daba vuelta la cabeza para mirar la ventana y no a Antonio quien se reía por lo bajo por la reacción tan linda de Lovino.

-¡No te rías, dammit!

Pronto las risas de Antonio se desvanecieron, dejando en el aire un ambiente tenso entre ambos, Lovino aún esquivaba la mirada de Antonio.

-Lovinito, yo lo sie-

-¡No lo digas!

-¿Eh?

-No te atrevas a decirlo.

-Pero, Lovinito, realmente lo sie-

-¡Que no lo digas, dammit!- esta vez Lovino junto su mirada con la de Antonio mientras gritaba, dejando callado a este último. Continúo hablando.

-Ni se te ocurra decirme que lo sientes o pedirme disculpas, ya sé como tú te sientes, ¡no soy un idiota!- respiro un segundo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a un estático Antonio- Si hay algo que quieras decirme que sea una promesa, prométeme que traerás de vuelta a mi hermano y a los otros dos idiotas, es eso lo único que quiero escuchar, no tus disculpas, ¿entiendes, bastardo?

Antonio aun estático en su lugar miraba con los ojos abiertos a Lovino quien se encontraba a solo un paso de Antonio, frente a él y mirándole a los ojos. Si como de un hechizo roto se tratará, el capitán pirata reaccionó dando su calurosa sonrisa habitual.

-¡Claro que lo haré! Te lo prometo, a ti, a la tripulación, como a mí mismo, que rescataré a todos. ¡Después de todo, no por nada soy el jefe de todos, ¿no?

Fue la respuesta efusiva de Antonio, que acompañada por un fuerte y gran abrazo a su Lovinito, quién por primera vez no trató de sacarlo de encima, sino que, casi tímidamente, abrazó de vuelta.

-¡Más te vale que lo hagas, bastardo!

Con esto, Antonio ahora más tranquilo, dirigió la tripulación hasta el puerto pesquero más cercano en busca de material para arreglar el barco, ayuda médica para los heridos e información de sus amigos capturados, orden que todos arriba del barco apoyaron con entusiasmo, motivados por el deseo de ver a salvo a su otro capitán y a los otros dos piratas.

Mientras navegaban hacia el puerto, Antonio en la popa miraba hacia el horizonte, volviendo a recitar para sí el juramente que tanto él y Arthur le había hecho a Roma unos años antes, cuando el anciano le había confiado a ambos el bienestar de sus nietos como la custodia del "tesoro". Deseaba, además, que Arthur se acuerde de su "plan en caso de emergencia", que los volviera a juntar en caso de que algo así pasara. A fin de cuentas, todos estaba en las aquellas "cartas de navegación" que ambos crearon.

"_Arthur, más te vale que no te hayas olvidado de nuestro juramento o sino… ¡le diré a todos que nunca aprendiste a nadar bien y que aún te cuesta!"-_ se prometió, mientras esbozaba otra brillante sonrisa que desafiaba al sol mismo.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**En el Cuartel Central de la Marina –Celdas de prisioneros-**

…

…

…

_Mientras abrazaba al pirata, escucho como las cadenas por sobre su cabeza se mecían y provocaban ruido, indicando que Arthur se movía o trataba de hacerlo. Sin soltarle, miro la cara del pirata, y lo que vio le sorprendió. _

_Arthur lloraba. _

…

…

…

-¡Suéltame!- como si de un rugido se tratara, Arthur le gritó a Alfred, quien a pesar de lo fuerte de la petición, no aflojó el agarre.

-No lo haré hasta que me escuches- al no escuchar replica de parte del pirata, siguió hablando.

-…No pido que me perdones ¡Diablos! ¡Merezco que me odies! Pero, por ahora, necesito que confíes en mí. –El abrazo se volvió más afectuoso ante las palabras del joven almirante -yo te sacaré de aquí- ahora aflojando levemente el abrazo, hasta sujetar a Arthur por los hombros, mirándole a los ojos, mientras el pirata le miraba sin hacer ruido pero con una cara que demostraba asombro, especialmente cuando vio la gran sonrisa del otro.

Aun así, el pirata no quiso creer en la sinceridad de esa mirada de color cielo, tal vez cegado por la ira, el dolor y la traición, pero no quiso aceptar la ayuda ofrecida. Cambiando la cara asombrada reemplazándola con una que demostraba sus sentimientos ciertos de traición.

-¿Tú me pides que confié en ti, Alfie?- el tono sarcástico fue palpable en su voz, borrándole casi de inmediato la sonrisa de la cara a Alfred- ¡Claro que confiaré en ti! Tal como confié en ti en el barco, cuando creí que eras uno más de nosotros, pero ¡Ah, sorpresa! Me traicionaste apenas pude recordar quien eras, _git!_

El sarcasmo se hacía cada vez más afilado en los labios de Arthur, sumado a su mirada afilada y llena de traición que no despegaba su vista de los ojos azules conmocionados frente a él, pero que aun así no desviaba la vista del pirata encadenado en aquella celda.

-Sé que es difícil, pero si no quieres confiar en que te sacaré de aquí, debes ayudarme a sacar por último a Feliciano ¿lo harás Arthur?- lo último era, en cierta forma una mentira que Alfred tenía preparada en caso de que Arthur actuara de esa forma. A fin de cuentas, el almirante estaba al tanto de la sobreprotección y cuidado que tenía Arthur sobre Feliciano, que aunque le hacia sentirse un poco celoso, en cierta forma la entendía, o por lo menos se imaginaba de que iba aquella protección excesiva. Es por eso que utilizó el bienestar de Feliciano para "chantajear" al pirata. Confiaba en que su plan resultará. - ¿o dejarás que tu orgullo mate a tus amigos, Arthur?

También entendía que lo que estaba diciendo era duro, pero era la verdad, como también entendió que el pirata frente a él entendía su posición.

Frunciendo levemente el ceño, Arthur se obligo a sí mismo a tranquilizarse y a pensar con lo mente fría y ya más claramente, pero aun así una parte de él no quería confiar en el hombre frente a él, especialmente su corazón traicionado.

Alfred detectando la inseguridad de Arthur y ya no sabiendo más que hacer para convencer al terco y orgulloso hombre frente a él, sólo le quedo rezar mientras se mordía los labios tan fuerte que podía sacarse sangre. Para distraerse y darle tiempo a Arthur de aclarar sus ideas, decidió distraerse con cualquier otra cosa. Lástima que nada a parte del pirata aparecían por su mente.

Encadenado a la muralla y sentado sobre el frio piso de piedra de la sucia celda, ligeramente con las piernas entreabiertas, estaba Arthur, SU Artie, quien también tenía la chaqueta semi caída a nivel de los hombros, con su camisa con los primeros botones abiertos junto con los últimos mostrando ese pecho pálido pero suave el cual Alfred ya había tanteado y más abajo mostrando su ombligo y su firme estomago… sin duda alguna una vista muy erótica. Alfred se sintió sonrojar hasta las orejas.

"_OhShitohshitohshit! ¡Este no es el momento para ponerse a pensar en 'aquello'! ¡Concéntrate Alfred!"-_ se reprochaba a sí mismo.

Mientras Alfred discutía con sus diablillos internos, Arthur seguía midiendo las consecuencias de sus posibles futuras decisiones. Trató de imaginar que decisión tomaría Kiku si estuviese en su posición, el cual era reconocido por su prudencia y sus buenas decisiones. Mentalmente se imagino a Kiku, llegando a la conclusión de que su amigo oriental hubiese hecho lo posible por salvar a Feliciano, su amigo, y él, como uno de los guardianes de los hermanos Vargas (y también amigo, aunque Arthur no lo aceptaba), tendría el deber de hacer lo mismo, aunque eso significara vender su alma al holandés errante y hacer un trato con Barbanegra al mismo tiempo. Su orgullo se lo exigía. Además, por más que pensara esa era la única posibilidad de escape que se le ocurría y a riesgo de que fuese otra trampa, debí de tomar la apuesta. Era todo o nada.

Pero su corazón aún se negaba y se encontraba en un dudoso estado.

Levantando su cabeza para mirar al almirante frente a él y hacerle saber su decisión, a regañadientes tomada, quedo con las palabras en la boca al ver como Alfred le miraba con sus mejillas sonrojadas y con claras muestra de lujuria en sus ojos azules.

Inmediatamente se fijo que él era la causa de aquel aspecto tan indecoroso del Almirante como también se dio cuenta de su posición y estado, sonrojándose automáticamente ante esto. Y con un grito leve (más bien un chillido… viril) pateó al almirante para llamar su atención.

-¡Qué demonios estas mirando, _git_!- le grito sonrojándose más y trayendo la atención de Alfred a la realidad de su discusión/debate/imaginación. Pronto trató de acomodarse y de hacer su posición menos indecorosa pero las cadenas y el dolor de de sus heridas, en especial de su ojo izquierdo le molestaban mucho para moverse libremente, haciendo que el sonrojo en su cara nuevamente llevase a Alfred a su imaginación. Recibiendo una nueva patada del pirata que esta vez sí le trajo a la realidad.

-_Hahaha._ No, no miraba nada. _Hahaha_- dijo casi tímidamente rascándose la parte de atrás de su cuello en un acto de nerviosismo por ser descubierto.- ¡Los héroes no hacemos eso!

-¡Mentiroso! Me estabas mirando igual que esa rana* mira a las mujerzuelas de esos burdeles- se estremeció de acordarse de la forma tan desvergonzada con la que Francis miraba a aquellas mujeres, podía ser pirata pero por lo menos tenía un poco de decencia, palideció ante esto- ¡Santo cielo! Te juntaste mucho con él ¿¡Qué te dije sobre juntarte con pervertidos como ese!

-¡Ehh! Pero Artie…- hizo un puchero.

-Nada de peros, pensé que te enseñé mejor que eso.

Sin darse cuenta, el aire tenso alrededor de ellos desapareció siendo reemplazado por un sentimiento más familiar y cálido. Aunque ambos se dieron cuenta del cambio, ninguno de los dos trato de cambiarlo, ya que ambos agradecieron internamente el cambio agradable a su ya problemático ambiente.

Así, ambos siguieron discutiendo por un par de minutos más, donde Arthur llamaba pervertido a Alfred y este se defendía llamando al pirata embaucador erótico.

-Pervertido, ecchi, hentai, pervertí- ¡Auch!- un fuerte dolor en su ojo izquierdo mal herido le impidió continuar con su oración.

-¡Artie! ¡Tu ojo está sangrando!

-¡Lo sé baka! Duele como los mil demonios… ¡maldito sea ese Rusia!

Precisamente, el ojo herido de Arthur sangraba nuevamente empapando las vendas que le cubrían, dejándolas, nuevamente, inútiles. Sin hacer preguntas, Alfred se levanto de su posición frente a Arthur y salió de la celda. Arthur no alcanzó ni siquiera a preguntarse a donde se dirigía el chico, porque este regresó inmediatamente, eso sí que esta vez portaba una caja blanca con una cruz roja pequeña en medio, un botiquín. Sin emitir palabra alguna y sin dudar de sus acciones el marine se volvió a poner frente a frente al pirata encadenado.

Abriendo el botiquín saco lo necesario para curar y vendar la herida, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Arthur. Listo para la curación, Alfred se vio detenido por la débil y mal hecha patada de Arthur.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme!- decir que esto sorprendió a Alfred sería una declaración comedida, él esperaba esta reacción del orgulloso pirata. Suspiró.

-Pero Artie, si no lo hago se va a infectar- trató de utilizar su tono más suave y tranquilizarse a sí mismo para que Arthur también lo hiciera.

A pesar que sabía que no existían malas intenciones en el acto de Alfred, no pudo evitar actuar de esa forma. Desviando la vista de los azules sinceros y preocupados del otro chico, manifestó la razón que ya Alfred conocía.

-Ya te dije que aún no puedo confiar en ti, me traicionaste antes- apretando fuertemente los puños y aún reusándose mirar al rubio frente a él, continuó - ¿Por qué no lo harías ahora?- ahora mirándole, con su único ojo mientras el otro aún sangraba, dándole al otro una mirada afilada que a pesar de todas aquellas emociones funestas, aún mostraban el deseo por una respuesta que le hiciese creer en el otro. No, más bien, deseaba creer en Alfred.

Alfred se dio cuenta del verdadero significado de las palabras de Arthur. Suspiro nuevamente.

-Mira, ya debes de haberte dado cuenta que no tienes otra mejor opción que confiar en mi ahora- dijo mirando con la misma intensidad que Arthur le tenía a la vista.- o aceptas mi ayuda y salvamos a Feli-chan y a Gilbert o te quedas aquí y son los tres ajusticiados, por favor confía en mí en esto, después si quieres haces lo que quieras conmigo, si quieres hasta me tiras a los tiburones envuelto en carne cruda. Pero, _please_, confía en mí.

Ya estaba hecho, sus sentimientos estaban todos expuestos en aquella frase, él no se daría por vencido, rescataría de ahí a Arthur a los demás, no importa si después este le quisiese matar por su traición.

A fin de cuentas se merecía un castigo por ello.

Arthur entendía a Alfred, su dilema de hacer lo que siempre considero que fue correcto como marino y el traicionar a tus amigos, si hubiese sido otro caso donde el sólo hubiese sido un observante, hubiese apoyado al rubio almirante pero era él el traicionado.

Y por su persona amada ya sea.

Como se encontraba en una encrucijada, el pirata se obligo a pensar de forma objetiva y fría. Debía de tomar una decisión rápida. Con su rápida mente analítica y revisando los pro y contras, aceptó lo que hace rato de había percatado: que en lo que Alfred le ofrecía, él ganaba más. O sea, no sólo lograría su libertad, sino también la de sus amigos, mientras tanto, ¿Alfred que sería después de esto?

"_Un criminal",_ se dijo a sí mismo dándose cuenta de la situación en que quedaría el almirante después de ayudarle.

Mientras Arthur analizaba su situación y la de Alfred, este esperaba una respuesta. Pero nunca fue bueno esperando.

-Ahora, no es como si te vaya a echar sal en la herida- dijo llamando la atención del pirata y dando una de sus patentadas sonrisas- Así que déjame ver ese ojo.

Con casi timidez y con extrema delicadeza, se acerco al ojo herido de Arthur, y lentamente, intentando no causar más dolor al pirata sacó la venda ya teñida por la sangre fresca. Mientras iba desenvolviendo la venda de la cabeza de Arthur este con su ojo bueno observaba al muchacho.

"_No,"-_se corrigió a sí mismo_-"al hombre."_

Ahora que podía recordar, pudo apreciar cuanto Alfie creció. Sus ojos eran algo que no había cambiado mucho, seguían tan azules y sinceros tal cual los recordaba, tal vez ya no con ese constante brillos inocente, inocencia que había de seguro perdido con la edad, pero aún ese brillo de inocencia no estaba del todo ausente, él se percató cuando estaban en el barco. Su cuerpo si había cambiado, obviamente creció como todas las personas, pero el entrenamiento de la marina seguro hizo maravillas en el cuerpo de Alfred, formando un cuerpo digno de envidia, con hombros anchos pero elegantes y un torso musculoso pero terso, y esa piel besado por el sol…

"_Dios, tengo que detener esto ahora"_, se dijo Arthur tratando de detener las imagines del almirante en su cabeza, más bien la del almirante desnudo en su cabeza mientras evitada que el otro se diera cuenta de su mortal sonrojo. Para su suerte, Alfred estaba muy concentrado en sus labores de curación.

Pero, en resumen era definitivamente cierto que Alfred se volvió un hombre muy apuesto, y él tuvo la oportunidad de tener a ese hombre en su cama.

Los recuerdos de esa noche le hicieron sonrojar de forma extrema, aunque no se recordaba de todos los detalles de aquella noche (¡demos gracias al alcohol! –Sarcasmo-) definitivamente había desfrutado de aquella noche poseyendo ese cuerpo. Una sonrisa cómplice y depredadora adornó su cara.

En cambio, Alfred por razones distintas estaba que lloraba de pena, la herida en el ojo del pirata estaba peor de lo que creía, sanaría de eso no cabía duda, lo sabía sin tener que tener ayuda médica profesional, pero tardaría su tiempo, pero le causa un dolor tremendo y una pena infinita el saber que por su culpa no podría ver los hermosos ojos verdes del pirata. O por lo menos, no ambos.

Trató de tranquilizarse y continuar con la limpieza del ojo herido, haciendo el procedimiento lo más suave que podía para no dañar en sí el hermoso ojo del pirata. Una vez que esta labor esta casi hecha, notó la cercanía inconsciente en la que se encontraban. Una cercanía que era mucha a su parecer, pero que aún así no trató de alejarse de ella. Trató de concentrarse de nuevo en la curación pero no pudo evitar que sus mejillas fueran teñidas con un leve sonrojo o que su mirada cayera de vez en cuando en los labios pequeños, rosados y deliciosamente entreabiertos de Arthur. De repente estos se vieron muy apetecibles para él y se sintió con ganas a saber a que sabían en esta ocasión: ¿aún sabrían a ron y whisky? ¿A sal y té? O esta vez sabrían a algo más delicioso aún, a un sabor indefinible de libertad tal vez.

Arthur notó la cercanía antes que Alfred, pero no hizo nada para dejar saber al otro de ella, disfrutando de la vista que el rostro serio y concentrado de Alfred le entregaba, rostro que le tenía maravillado. Pero una vez que se dio cuenta que el otro reaccionó a su cercanía, se tensó, especialmente cuando noto que los ojos maravillosos del otro observaban detenidamente sus labios, haciendo que se sonrojara. Y más aún cuando dicho almirante le tocaba delicadamente haciendo pasar este toque por un accidente al estar curando su herida en el ojo.

-Cu-cuidado, baka.

-Lo-lo siento, Artie. Tendré más cuidado.

A pesar de esta conversación no fue suficiente para romper el encantó, es más lo aumento, ya que Arthur en ningún momento le pidió que le dejase de tocar, sino que tuviera cuidado, ¿era acoso una invitación? Arthur lo negaría si fuese un sí.

Alfred siguió haciendo como si estuviese concentrado en la herida del pirata, mientras este último le miraba de reojo. Ambos rostros mostraban un leve sonrojo, pero en su interior, ambos estaban felices, deseando que pudiesen estar siempre así, donde las palabras no eran necesarias y donde podían estar juntos sin que ningún problema les agobie, ya que en ese mágico momento se olvidaron de todo, solo existía el otro frente a ellos.

El crujir de las cadenas de Arthur fue el que terminó por romper el encanto y marcaron el fin de la curación por Alfred, el ojo del pirata ya tenía nuevas vendas. Quedando en el aire la tensión del momento. Rompiendo la cercanía, Alfred en silencio guardó las cosas en el botiquín y una vez guardado todo, tomo un poco de valor y se atrevió a decir su confesión a Arthur, tal vez le creería y él no se rendiría tan fácilmente, haría comprender al otro que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos.

-Artie, yo- a pesar de su determinación dudo un poco, pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando se percató que Arthur le tenía a la vista con una mirada curiosa. – te amo.

Ahí está, lo dijo de una forma directa y de una forma segura. Quizás no era la mejor forma de decirlo, ya que una celda mal oliente y mohosa no era el lugar más romántico del planeta, pero ya nada importaba en eso momento, sólo que lo había dicho nuevamente y que lo volvería a decir hasta que Arthur dijese lo que él quería oír. No se rendiría, jamás lo haría.

Al fijarse en el silencio del pirata, quien bajó la mirada y su pelo oscurecía sus ojos, decidió seguir hablando, tal vez por el nerviosismo, además todo el mundo sabe que Alfred F. Jones no puede estar callado por mucho tiempo y más cuando se encontraba en una situación que ponía a prueba sus nervios.

-Yo-yo n-no te digo esto para que confíen en mi errr, ¡ah! yo te a-amado desde que soy un niño ¡desde que te conocí! mmm ¿te acuerdas como nos conocimos? Hahaha de seguro que te acuerdas, que cosas digo, errr- dudo en que decir por un segundo, para seguir con monologo sin sentido- ¿te-te acuerdas cuando te pedí que cuando grandes te casaras conmigo? En ese momento hablaba en serio, ¡di-digo, no me refiero que cumpliré esa promesa ahora!, so-solo si tu quieres claro- nuevamente quedo en silencio, pero aún no había respuesta de Arthur, le puso más nervioso - ¡lo que importa es que siempre estuve enamorado de ti! Y no sabes cómo te busque cuando nos separamos ¡me negaba a creer que estabas muerto! A pesas que todos decían eso. Yo-yo ermm- al parecer el nerviosismo no sólo le puso hablador, sino que sus gestos con las manos eran de locos y se sentía muy avergonzado, pero para decir lo siguiente se obligó a tranquilizarse. Suspiro - sentía que tú estabas vivo, en mi corazón, por eso me metí a la marina, para buscarte y salvarte de los piratas que te secuestraron, entonces yo podría ser tu hero como tanto soñé cua-

-Cállate- a pesar que su voz fue muy suave, Alfred logro escucharla, callándole, Arthur en ningún momento levantó la mirada o siquiera moverse.

-¿Arthur?- preguntó confundido, y aunque no querría reconocerlo después, asustado.-¿Arthur?- le llamó nuevamente.

-¡Que te calles!- gruño el pirata, para después levantar su mirada y juntarla con la de Alfred.

Cuando el verde hizo contacto con el azul, Arthur, quien portaba un ceño fruncido es su cara, miraba fijamente a Alfred, quien a cada segundo sentía que sus manos sudaban más por los nervios, hasta que Arthur suspiro suavizando sus facciones delicadas.

-…Eres realmente un idiota Alfred, enamórate de alguien como yo, quien fue tu hermano por tanto tiempo…

-¡Nunca te consideré mi verdadero hermano!-interrumpió agarrando los hombros de Arthur, sorprendiendo a este. Dándose cuenta de su acceso y suavizando se agarre, continuó.

-Err, digo, te quería mucho y aún lo hago, pero nunca te consideré un verdadero hermano o un familiar ya sea…

Arthur no pudo evitar la mirada de daño que paso por sus ojos.

-…para mí siempre fuiste más que eso, eras mi todo, la persona más importante en mi vida. Y aún hoy lo eres.

La sinceridad y la alegría que salió de la voz de Alfred al decir lo anterior hicieron a Arthur muy feliz, haciendo que se le olvidara el daño de enterarse que nunca Alfred y él fueron "hermanos".

Todavía en silencio, Arthur sonrío, pero esta sonrisa era distintas a las otras, a cualquier otra que hubiese dado antes, no era sarcástica ni tampoco una llena de arrogancia, sino que eran de las sinceras, llenas de amor y sinceridad, que raramente Arthur se dejaba mostrar, de aquellas sonrisas de las cuales Alfred recordaba, las que en muchos sueños él veía y anhelaba volver a ver, de aquellas sonrisas que siempre le mantuvieron en pie en sus momentos más difíciles, que eran su motivación cuando se quería rendir (hasta un héroe en un punto quiere tirar la toalla) en su búsqueda de su Artie. Pero que siempre el recuerdo y la añoranza de ver esa maravillosa sonrisa nuevamente y a su portador le daban fuerza para seguir luchando.

Y en aquellos momentos, que por fin la tenía frente suyo, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír de vuelta mientras sus ojos llorosos pero alegres demostraban su felicidad infinita. Su sonrisa suavizó sus facciones iluminando su rostro, fue una sonrisa suave.

Sus manos dejaban los hombros de Arthur y se presionaban en la cara de este, quien miro casi sorprendido, pero sabiendo que no había nada que temer con la acción del otro, quien sin apuro alguno se cerco al otro, juntando sus labios en un beso casto que no duro mucho pero que si fue significativo y lleno de amor, luego se separaron levemente, juntando sus frentes y ambos sonriendo al unísono.

-Te extrañe, Artie.

-Y yo a ti, _git_.

Y sin más, compartieron otro beso, pero esta vez más largo, que cada vez se ponía más intenso y profundo. Ambos sentían que aquel beso era distinto a cualquiera que se hubieran dado antes, no sabía a alcohol o a despedida, sino que sabía a promesa y amor, a un amor puro de que llevaba esperando muchísimo tiempo por salir a la luz.

Pronto la necesidad de aire se hizo presente y ambos con un acuerdo silencioso se separaron sin mucho apuro, para juntar sus frentes y sonreír nuevamente, se volvieron a olvidar de todo a su alrededor, de sus problemas y de su situación actual, sólo existía el otro frente a ellos.

-Te amo, Arthur- volvió a decir Alfred.

-Yo también te-te amo, Alfred- respondió, tímidamente, dejando de lado su orgullo.

Esto hizo increíblemente alegre a Alfred que luego de un grito de alegría se abrazó al cuerpo del otro, olvidándose de las heridas del pirata, haciendo que este emitiera un gemido de dolor.

-¡Baka, eso duele! ¡Auch!

-_Hahaha_, lo siento- se disculpó Alfred algo avergonzado pero aún feliz y sin soltar a Arthur, sólo aligerando el abrazo. No quería soltar al otro, no quería dejarle ir nunca.

-También deseo abrazarte, sabes-dijo en voz baja y desviando la mirada, Arthur- pero estas malditas cadenas…

No necesito continuar, Alfred ya sabía cómo terminaría esa frase, aún así miro con odio a las cadenas.

-Sí, lo sé, pronto te liberaré de ellas, pero antes necesito saber si es que me vas a ayudar a salvar a Feli-chan (y Gilbert)- dijo seriamente el rubio, sin soltar aún al pirata.

Arthur bufó.

-¿No crees que la respuesta es obvia en estos momentos?

-¿Es eso un sí?- contrarresto tímidamente Alfred rascándose la mejilla.

Arthur suspiro ante la idiotez de su amado.

-¡No tengo ninguna otra alternativa! ¿O acaso hay alguna?- dijo con una sonrisa astuta para después enderezar su cabeza y depositar un beso en la mejilla del almirante. Sorprendido pero feliz, Alfred volvió a abrazar suavemente al pirata.

-Así que déjeme escuchar su brillante plan, Almirante Jones.

Si es posible la sonrisa de Alfred creció más.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Notas:**

***Lo más probable que se hayan dado cuenta que se refería a Francis, pero si no lo hicieron, pues… ¡se refería a Francis!**

**Errr, por favor no me golpeen. Tengo mis razones para esta demora de… ¡más de un año! Dios, ¿qué me pasó? No pido que me perdonen, como tampoco voy a exponer voluntariamente mis razones del este terrible atraso, pero si ustedes me piden una explicación la daré (algo que inventar se me ocurrirá juajajajaja... naa, mentira)**

**Sobre el capítulo, tengo que decir que es largo (a comparación de lo que siempre escribo) originalmente serían 3 capítulos, pero esta es mi compensación por el tiempo que hize esperar (¡LO SIENTO! T.T). **

**Otro punto, es que tal vez sea un poco confuso, con tantos flashback en flashback xD (sorry, me di cuenta demasiado tarde lo que estaba haciendo) y la continuación de las partes de capítulos anteriores. Para que les quede más claro, la parte donde Alfred y Arthur en la celda es la continuación directa del capítulo anterior, todo lo anterior es flashback. Si aún así sigue confuso, por favor denme a entender para dejar más clara la situación. **

**Otra cosa es que por fin hay USUK, me costó y no es mucho, pero quede conforme, nunca antes había escrito algo así, más bien esta se podría considerar como una de las primeras cosas que escribo, incluido el "romance", pero juzguen ustedes, en serio espero que les haya gustado.**

**Bueno, pues lo de siempre: comentarios, piedrazos, amenazas de muerte, regalos, críticas, y otros, en un review por favor.**

**¡Ah! Olvidaba algo de mucha importancia, con respecto a los próximos capítulos: ¿qué prefieren? ¿Que sean largos y me demore en publicar o cortos y publique más seguido? Por favor dejen la opción que más les guste en un review =D**

**Ahora sí, ¡Adiós! Hasta la otra actualización.**

**P.D.: Espero no demorarme tanto, por lo menos no un año (y más) otra vez.**

**P.D.2: Necesito urgentemente una beta. Se aceptan recomendaciones. **

**P.D.3: Cualquier falta de ortografía, avisenme por favor, ya que es o culpa mía o de fanfiction.  
**


End file.
